Yoru
by Blacknana07
Summary: La nuit permet de tout révéler...Nanako n'a qu'un objectif:les ramener. Romance, LEMON, Yaoi; un peu d'humour... Ita/Nana, Sasu/Nana, Sasu/Neji, Sasuyorusasu, Ita/Sasu..OOC...C'est un mary sue en puissance,passez votre chemin si ça vous déplaît...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako et Yoru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appelerait "Sasuké" et il ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita/ Nana, Sasu/ Nana...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un dernier regard, la fille recula; elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant de nombreuses années. Il sentait le sang frais à plein nez,il la fixait comme sa proie, la fille avait failli en tourner de l'oeil; mais elle domina sa nausée et lui tînt face. Elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, il avait disparu. Apparement, il avait décidé de l' épargner. Comprenant la provenance du sang qui couvrait le jeune homme, elle partit dans la direction de sa demeure familiale. Une fois arrivée devant les immenses portes ouvertes; elle sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine, tentant de la dissuader d'avancer davantage. N'écoutant pas ce présage, la jeune fille pénétra dans le quartier silencieux. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un souffle. Rien. Son pressentiment s'accru mais elle refusa d'y prêter attention. Quand elle fut finalement dans la rue principale, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter son instinct. Devant elle, les murs étaient peints de rouge et des corps inanimés gisaeint à ses pieds...

La jeune femme se réveilla brutalement de son mauvais rêve. Encore ce cauchemar, le même depuis prés de cinq ans. Elle était en sueur et haletait, ces souvenirs se mêlant à d'autres encore plus anciens. Elle tremblait et tentait péniblement de retrouver son calme. Elle se leva doucement de son lit. Le soleil était levé. Il inondait la chambre de la jeune femme de rayons chauds et rassurants. Elle se sentit mieux et se décida à descendre.Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle mit en marche la cafetière. Elle sortit une biscotte et commença à la manger pendant que la machine faisait son travail. Le café enfin prêt, elle s'en servit une tasse qu'elle prit avec elle vers la sortie. Elle s'installa sur le perron de sa maison et profitait de la belle matinée qui s'annonçait. Son humeur s'améliora encore quand elle portait le breuvage chaud à ses lèvres. Elle aperçut une ombre se diriger vers elle, toujours la même à ce moment de la matinée.L' ombre se révélait être un homme. Il avait des cheveux gris qui brillait tellement qu'on les aurait cru d'argent; un masque recouvrait le bas de son visage et le bandeau frontal du village dissimulait son oeil gauche. Le ninja copieur, le grand, Kakashi Hatake se tenait devant elle en souriant sous son masque.

Bonjour Nanako, lui lança l'homme en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Bonjour Kakashi lui répondit-elle en un sourire.

C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce, idéale pour une mission et pour torturer mes élèves.

Ca devient un habitude. Vous voulez un café?lui demanda-t-elle.

C'est pas de refus!

Elle lui souria et rentra dans la maison. Chaque matin quand elle se levait tôt, elle le voyait rentrer de sa soirée et lui proposait un café. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel au fil du temps qui se déroulait toujours de la même manière: il arrivait, ils se saluèrent, il acceptait le café qu'elle lui proposait, elle entrait le lui préparer pendant qu'il attendait dehors et au retour, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Et comme d'habitude, ils parlèrent quand elle revînt avec un mug de café fumant. Kakashi Hatake était un excellent sensei, un ninja émérite et un combattant hors pair mais il avait un vice autre que le _Paradis du Batiffolage_ : le ninja aimait faire la bringue. A peine avait-il laché ses élèves qu'il se préparait pour la soirée. Il aimait s'amuser, sans être ivre, mais ses virées nocturnes le mettaient systématiquement en retard. Il allait dormir un peu alors que Nanako débutait sa journée. Au fur et à mesure, ils en vinrent à prendre la majorité de leur petit-déjeuners ensemble. Aprés quoi, il allait enfin se coucher. Le petit-déjeuner avec Kakashi était un des moments préférés de la journée de Nanako. Il lui parlait des missions, sans évoquer celles qui étaient classées confidentielles, des progrés de ces élèves et en particulier de Sasuké Uchiwa.Il savait que la jeune fille aimait avoir de ses nouvelles, de même que de ses coéquipiers, mais elle tenait à Sasuké. Kakashi le savait. Il venait lui faire part de ses avancées, des techniques qu'il apprenait à maîtriser et de sa rivalité avec Naruto. Entendre Kakashi évoquer les disputes des deux garçons la faisait sourire. Elle perdait légérement son beau sourire quand le sensei faisait allusion à Sakura. Cette fille était intelligente, assez mignonne mais elle énervait Nanako. Rien que sa présence l'insupportait au plus haut point. Nanako prenait sur elle quand la fleur de cerisier venait l'aborder, elle tentait de la traiter comme n'importe quelle autre cliente. Nanako savait pourquoi cette fille lui tapait autant sur le système: elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt souffrir, tout comme elle avait souffert cinq ans plus tôt. Son sourire devînt triste. Kakashi fît comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarquer. Au bout d'un demi-heure de discussions, il partit vers son lit, fatigué. L'équipe 7 ne verrait pas son sensei à l'heure aujourd'hui non plus. Elle ramassa les deux mugs. Le sien était noir, sa couleur préférée et elle en avait acheté un blanc pour Kakashi. Elle rentra, alla prendre une douche rapide et s'habilla d'un yukata noir avec le symbole de sa famille dans le dos. De tout le village de Konoha, elle était la seule personne à le porter. Tout son clan, les Mitsuké, avait été anéanti lors de l'attaque du démon renard. Elle était restée seule avec sa grand-mère et lorsque celle-ci décéda; la fillette se retrouva sans famille à sept ans. Elle avait alors prit son courage à deux mains, se débrouillant afin d'être totalement indépendante. Elle avait elle-même conçu son yukata: elle était la personne qui s'habillait le plus élégamment du village. Les filles l'admiraient et la jalousaient, les garçons étaient admiratifs, elle était une des plus jolies filles de Konoha. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleu nuit, des yeux bleus qui changaient de tonalité selon la lumière et son visage était fin et pâle. Elle avait à peine quinze ans mais son corps possédait déjà de belles courbes harmonieuses et féminines. Elle était couturière au village et toutes les filles venaient lui commander leurs tenues. Elle les dessinait, les proposait à ses clientes et essayait de les conseiller au mieux. Généralement, ses clientes suivaient ses recommendations car elles s'avéraient être les meilleures. Toutes les adolescentes du village ninja n'avaient qu'une idée en tête: prendre le beau et ténébreux Sasuké Uchiwa dans leurs filets. Leur détermination à se faire pérpétuellement rembarrées amusait Nanako au plus haut point mais elle laissait couler.Il fallait bien se divertir un peu de temps en temps... Nanako ouvrit les volets de son atelier et de la petite boutique. Il était huit heures du matin, elle se décida à ouvrir son commerce même si elle savait que les clients n'allaient pas se précipiter si tôt. Elle s'adossa au comptoir et entreprit de coucher sur le papier des nouveaux modèles. Elle était toute à son oeuvre et n'entendit pas le jeune garçon entrer dans la boutique. Elle donnait des coups de crayon énergiques et le garçon s'approchait de plus en plus. Elle finit et s'aperçut de sa présence. Elle releva doucement la tête et vit son client. Devant elle se tenait le dernier des Uchiwa, l'idole des filles du village, Sasuké.

Il regardait les dessins de la jeune fille , qui les rangea doucement mais rapidement afin de se consacrer à son client.

Bonjour Sasuké, dit la jeune fille qui regardait son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

Bonjour, répondit froidement ce dernier.Il avait parlé, c'était un grand miracle, connaissant ce glaçon.

Que puis-je faire pour toi? lui demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle tenue? ou alors d'une tenue supplémentaire? le questionna-t-elle.

Une nouvelle tenue...plus grande.

Ok. Repasses pour que je puisse prendre tes mesures. Je pense que tu dois partir avec ton équipe...

Hmph.

Elle lui souria. Sasuké remarqua qu'il avait encore du temps avant le rendez-vous et de toutes façons, Kakashi serait en retard. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de repasser plus tard, cette fille le mettait mal à l'aise.

J'aimerais le faire maintenant...commença-t-il.

Bien.

Elle prit le mètre et commença à prendre les mensurations de l'héritier des Uchiwa. Celui-ci se laissa faire docilement. La fille le rendait fébrile mais son travail était irréprochable, les vêtements qu'elle cousait était de véritables chef-d'oeuvres. Pendant qu'elle mesurait et notait les mensurations de Sasuké, ce dernier balayait des yeux l' environnement autour de lui. La boutique était pleine de mannequins sur lesquels reposaient des tenues plus ou moins habillées et colorées. Des rouleaux de tissus étaient entreposés sur une table. Une machine à coudre était visible dans l'arrière boutique. La boutique entière était une ode à la mode et au bien-être. Il remarqua une légère odeur de rose. Il s'agissait du parfum de Nanako et cette fragance ne lui était pas inconnue, il l'avait déjà perçue auparavant mais il ne se souvenait pas où. Sa réflexion l'amena à baisser la tête pour fixer Nanako qui s'appliquait à prendre son tour de taille. En dix minutes, elle avait prit toutes les mesures nécéssaires.

Dois-je te faire le même modèle? s'enquit-elle.

Hmph.

Elle sera prête ce soir, tu pourras venir la prendre au retour de ta mission. Au pire, je peux la déposer chez toi en allant chez mon fournisseur en fin d'aprés-midi...

Elle réfléchissait au moyen de livrer la tenue sans chambouler l'emploi du temps de son client.

C'est bon.Je passerais ce soir...conclut-il.

Elle lui souria. Elle savait que Sasuké détestait recevoir chez lui et qu'il n'aimait pas l'atmosphère de sa boutique. Son regard se voila, elle pensait au passé.Sasuké s'en rendit compte mais ne dit rien. Ca ne le regardait pas. Il sortit de la boutique, elle ne le vit pas partir. A cet instant, elle s'aperçut qu'"il" lui manquait. Kakashi arriva en début d'aprés-midi et l'équipe 7 partit en mission avec prés de six heures de retard. Un record. L'équipe rentra en début de soirée: Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée, Naruto se dirigea vers l'Ichiraku et Sakura colla son " Sasuké-kun" en le harcelant pour qu'il accepte de sortir avec elle. Il lui envoya un vent monumental, fidèle à son habitude et s'éclipsa, la laissant en plan en plein millieu de la rue. Il se dirigea vers la boutique de Nanako.Il poussa la porte d'entrée. Elle était assise contre le comptoir et buvait un café. Elle parcourait d'un oeil morne un magazine de mode, trempait ses lèvres dans le café et semblait absente. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, sensuellement, et tourna la page. Elle leva la tête, souria en direction de Sasuké et lui tendit une poche noire.

Tenez, monsieur Uchiwa. Vos nouveaux atours.

Il ne releva pas. Elle le vannait gentiment et le fixait en souriant. Il tendit la main vers elle et saisit la poche. Elle ferma le magazine pour se concentrer sur lui. Elle lui donna le prix, il s'étonna de la bassesse du chiffre, paya et sortit.Dehors, il pensa qu'il pourrait se faire faire un pantalon supplémentaire.La journée s'acheva, d'autres suivirent. Sasuké venait de temps en temps commander de nouveaux vêtements à Nanako. Une fois, il réussit à amener Naruto qui s'émerveillait du travail de la jeune fille. Nanako résista à l'envie de faire un commentaire désagréable sur la tenue de Naruto, ne voulant pas se fâcher avec lui alors qu'il la faisait rire.

Un jour qu'ils étaient tous les trois à discuter ( Naruto et Nanako discutaient et Sasuké écoutait), ils virent Sakura venir vers eux. Elle avait du mal à accepter de voir son Sasuké-kun avec une autre qu'elle. Elle vit que Sasuké et Nanako s'étaient légèrement rapprochés mais elle s'inquiétait. Elle s'approcha et tenta de prendre part à la conversation. Naruto lui parlait joyeusement, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait de "Sakura-chan", mais Nanako et Sasuké virent que l'ambiance était différente. Nanako comprit rapidement le petit jeu de Sakura, elle ressentit sa peur de voir Sasuké lui échapper et elle perçut le ressentiment que la fleur de cerisier éprouvait à son égard. Nanako laissa la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'incruster, elle lui donna l'impression de dominer la partie. Ca l'amusait intérieurement. Sakura était facilement manipulable.Elle laissa Sakura orienter la discussion sur un sujet qu'elle pensait totalement inconnu à Nanako et qui passionerait les deux jeunes hommes: les missions ninjas. Nanako jubilait intérieurement: si demain elle devait se battre contre la ninja aux cheveux couleur malabar, elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Nanako avait eu un excellent sensei...Sakura lançait des regards victorieux à la jeune couturière, qui avait du mal à garder son sourire et à ne pas éclater de rire. Sasuké savait que Sakura essayait de déstabiliser Nanako.Il regardait silencieusement les jeunes filles.Il sentait venir la tempête...Sakura parla armes et techniques, Nanako restait silencieuse et Sakura savourait sa victoire. Sasuké ne voudrait jamais d'une fille qui ne savait même pas tenir un kunai. Elle parla d'une technique particulièrement dure à éxécuter et à ce moment, Nanako se tourna vers Sasuké et lui demanda innocemment:

Mais...je croyais que cette technique s'utilisait en condensant plus de chakra dans les avants bras...j'ai tort, Sasuké-kun?

Coup de grâce. Elle se retourna vers Sakura et continua d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie avec la même innocence feinte.Sakura n'était plus en état de répondre. Cette fille l'avait menée en bateau et elle avait appellé Sasuké "Sasuké-kun". Le pire était qu'il n'avait même pas protesté.

T' es vachement forte Nana-chan!!! s'exclama Naruto. Où t'as appris ça?

Je lis beaucoup, Naruto.répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Sakura était dégoutée. Elle prétexta aller aider sa mère et disparut. Naruto n'avait rien comprit et se contenta de saluer la jeune fille énergiquement. La journée passa et la nuit commença à tomber. Ils étaient tous les trois à discuter quand le ventre de Naruto se rappella à ses bons souvenirs.

J'ai faim!! déclara Naruto.

Tous les trois étaient affamés. Nanako se leva.

Entrez! dit-elle aux deux garçons. Je vous invite à diner si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire bien entendu.

Naruto lui fit un sourire d'enfant le jour de Noel. Il se tourna vers son coéquipier qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Ils s'attablèrent et regarda la jeune fille s'agiter gracieusement autour des fourneaux.Cela donnait l'impression aux deux garçons d'avoir un foyer, au moins pour une soirée. Naruto n'avait jamais connu ça, à part quelques diners chez Iruka, il n'avait jamais vu une femme cuisiner pour lui.Cela lui fit énormément plaisir. Sasuké avait l'impression de revivre une scène d'une vie antérieure.Il ressentit une chaleur bienfaitrice, la douceur d'une famille. La cuisine s'emplit d'une bonne odeur. Pendant que le repas mijotait, elle mit la table pour trois, ça la changeait. Une fois tout prêt, elle les servit et ils passèrent un bon moment. Le temps passa, Sakura avait toujours du mal à digérer la victoire de la brune sur elle, elle collait Sasuké pour compenser et le brun avait lui aussi les pires difficultés à se séparer de la sangsue rose. Parfois, il dinait avec Naruto et Nanako, mais il sentait qu'il s'éloignait de son objectif, à savoir se venger de son frère ainé.Il espaça ses rencontres et ses diners avec Naruto et Nanako et se reconcentra entièrement sur son frère.

Les missions s'enchainèrent, laissant peu de répit aux différentes équipes. Nanako se retrouva dans sa boutique, toute seule. Elle était habituée à la solitude mais elle se faisait du soucis pour les différentes équipes. Elle savait que la succession des missions pouvait être assez fatiguante et donc nuire aux ninjas et à leur travail. De temps en temps, Neji passait. Il enchainait les missions courtes avec son équipe, et passait plus de temps au village que la plupart des autres équipes.Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, Tenten accompagnait souvent Neji,de même qu'Hinata et elles parlèrent mode et parfois armes. Nanako évitait cependant de faire étalage de toutes ses connaissances, elle se faisait discrète...surtout que Neji la scrutait. Un jour, Nanako travaillait quand elle entendit des femmes dans la rue. Elles parlaient du retour de l'équipe 7,et elles disaient que les deux garçons avaient été gravement blessés. Elle s'inquiéta mais ne put se résoudre à aller les voir maintenant, elle irait plus tard. Elle cousait quand elle sentit une violente explosion de chakra. Nanako fût oppressée et elle se blessa avec l'aiguille. Elle saigna. Le chakra disparut instantanément. Elle ne voyait pas cet événement d'un bon oeil. Elle dû sortir un moment pour aller chercher des nouveaux rouleaux de tissus. Avant de se diriger vers la réserve, elle s'arrêta. Elle était dans une allée et vit un banc sur lequel elle s'assoit. Elle soupira. Des petits enfants jouaient avec un ballon. Un des enfants tomba et se mit à saigner. Il pleura et ses camarades continuèrent cependant de jouer. Nanako se leva et se dirigea vers le jeune garçon. Elle mit délicatement sa main sur le sommet de son crâne et lui souria gentiment. Le garçon fut calmé par la beauté de la jeune fille.Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et posa sa main sur le genou égratigné du garçon. De la lumière bleue apparut et la plaie se résorba.

C'est magique! déclara-t-elle au jeune garçon.

Il s'élança vers ses camarades sans manquer de saluer Nanako qui secouait la main en souriant. Le garçon hors de vue, son sourire disparut et elle leva les yeux vers les arbres. Elle aperçut Sasuké, assis sur une branche et qui la regardait. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du dernier des Uchiwa. Elle se figea.

" Alors lui aussi veut partir...je lui dois des explications..."

Sasuké fixait la jeune fille dans les yeux. Il vit son regard se voiler.L'instant d'aprés, elle avait disparut. Elle s' était littéralement volatilisée sous les yeux de Sasuké. Ce dernier la recherchait, inquiet. Comment avait-elle pu disparaitre de la sorte sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien? C'était une technique ninja d'un niveau supérieur au sien. Perdu dans ses considérations, il faillit faire un infarctus quand il sentit la main froide de Nanako sur son épaule. Non seulement elle avait disparut sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte mais en plus, elle l'avait rejoint en haut de l'arbre. Il la dévisagea: qui était réellement cette fille? Elle sentit le poids du regard interrogateur et mauvais sur elle, mais elle ne perdit pas son aplomb.

Nous devons discuter. Je te dois la verité... avant ton départ.

Il la regarda, interloqué. Comment avait-elle deviné qu'il comptait déserter? Il la savait proche de Kakashi, mais savait pertinnement que le copieur n'irait pas exposé ses soupçons au village entier. Oui, ils devaient s'expliquer.

Elle descendit de l'arbre et atterit doucement sur le sol. Elle marcha silencieusement, il la suivait. Aucun des deux n'osait briser le silence pesant. Sasuké reconnut l'endroit où la jeune femme l'emmenait. Ils étaient prés du quartier Uchiwa. Ils marchèrent jusqu' à arriver au petit ponton sur lequel Sasuké s'entrainait quand il était enfant et que son clan était encore en vie. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bout du ponton et enleva ses chaussures. Elle remonta le bas de son kimono noir, laissant Sasuké admirer ses mollets d'albâtre et s'asseoit.Elle plogea ses pieds dans l'eau froide du lac et frissonna légèrement. Sasuké s'avança et s' assit à côté d'elle. Il vit son visage, qui semblait égaré sur la surface du lac. Il attendit qu'elle ouvre la bouche et daigne parler. Il n'attendit pas longtemps.

Je suis déjà venue ici. C' était il y a trés longtemps. Mon clan avait été décimé et ma grand-mère était morte à son tour. Je me retrouvais seule et sans personne. J' étais la dernière des Mitsuké, mais je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour les autres, pour le village. Je voulais me débrouiller seule. Ma grand-mère vivait un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Aprés sa mort, j'y suis restée. Chaque matin, en allant à l' académie, je passais devant la demeure du clan Uchiwa. J'étais une trés bonne élève et de plus, je vivais seule. Je n'avais vraiment personne. Parfois, je m'entrainais jusqu'à tard le soir et me levait tôt. A l' époque, je cousais déjà, cela me permettait de vivre assez correctement. Quand j'ai eu neuf ans, j'ai passé une nuit à m'entrainer sans relâche, je faisais mes devoirs et également mon travail de couturière. Je rendais toujours tout en temps et en heure, seulement, je suis tombée malade. J' ai eu de la fièvre, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de na pas travailler. J'allais donc à l'académie et j' essayais péniblement de tenir le coup. Un matin où la fièvre était plus forte, je me suis sentie mal et j'ai eu un malaise. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans mon lit, je sentais la présence d'une personne avec moi, sa main qui passait doucement sur mon front brûlant, j' entendais sa voix, mais j'étais trop faible pour tout comprendre.Je saisissais des bribes de mots, apparement, mon garde malade était un homme. Quand j' ai repris des forces, mon sauveur avait disparu. Je me suis remise et quand j'ai pu de nouveau tenir debout, je suis retournée à l'académie. Chaque matin en passant devant votre demeure, j'espérais apercevoir l'homme qui m'avait si bien soignée. Je ne le vis pas. Un matin, j' étais en retard et en voulant me depêcher, je me suis pris les pieds et je suis tombée devant la demeure. Mon genou s'est mis à saigner, mais je m' en fichait. J' allais me redresser quand je vis une main se tendre vers moi. Un jeune garçon m'aida à me relever, je le remercia rapidement, balbutiant à moitié et je suis repartie vers l'académie. Le soir, en revenant, je n'avais pas soigné mon genou, le sang avait coulé le long de ma jambe et avait séché. En repassant devant ton quartier, j' étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas immédiatement un bras m'arrêter dans mes réflexions. Je vis que ce bras appartenait au garçon qui m'avait aidé à me relever le matin. Il regarda mon genou et me fit m'asseoir.

Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Je reconnu cette voix,c' était celle de mon garde- malade. Il est revenu avec des pansements, du coton et de l'alcool et il entreprit de nettoyer ma plaie. Quand il eut fini, il dit:

Décidement, tu es incapable de te ménager...Tu devrais prendre soin de toi.

Il était doux et souriant. Je devais rougir jusqu'aux oreilles car il rigola de plus belle. Il était beau. Je le remercia de m' avoir soignée et d'avoir pris soin de moi quand j'étais malade. Il ne répondais rien et me fixait. Je n'osais pas le regarder.

Tu voudrais pas que je t'enseigne quelques trucs?

Il m'a apprit qu' il était un bon ninja et qu'il aimerait bien devenir mon professeur. Il avait vu les rouleaux de techniques qui trainaient sur mon bureau quand il était venu me veiller et il entreprit de me les faire travailler avec quelques techniques de sa propre famille.

Elle sentit Sasuké se tendre à côté d'elle. Cette fille avait eu un Uchiwa comme sensei et en plus, il lui avait enseigné des techniques secrètes de la famille Uchiwa. Qui pouvait bien être cet imbécile? Nanako continua son récit:

Mon sensei était un homme bon et fort. Il était trés perfectionniste mais il était doux. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un frère plus jeune que moi et qu'il croyait qu'il allait devenir un bon ninja quand il serait grand. Cela me fit sourire, l' imaginer en grand frère poule m'amusait, et quand il vit que je me moquais de lui, il rougit. Il était mignon.

Les jours passèrent et les entrainements se succedèrent. Cela faisait prés d'un an que mon sensei m' entrainait. Un beau jour, pendant l' entrainement, je vis qu'il avait le regard perdu, tourné vers autre chose. Il me répondait quand je lui parlais, mais son absence me marqua. La nuit était tombée quand je vis une ombre...

La voix de Nanako se fit plus grave, son regard plus lointain, tourné vers le passé, vers ses souvenirs. Sasuké patientait, il devina qu' évoquer ses souvenirs secouaient la jeune fille. Il sentait qu' elle s'apprêtait à lui dire une chose importante et qui lui déplaisait. Elle inspira et reprit:

Je m'entrainais à la lumière de la lune. Je sentais l'ombre se rapprocher, je la laissais faire. Elle sortit enfin des buissons et je vis mon sensei, couvert de sang, de haut en bas. Je ne m'approcha pas de lui. Nous nous fixâmes un court instant et il me plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans ma nuque, l'odeur du sang frais sur ses vêtements, son corps. Je rechercha une éventuelle blessure. Il n'en avait pas. Il me lâcha et s'engloutit dans la forêt. J'étais apeurée et je compris. Je me précipita vers le quartier Uchiwa, et quand je suis arrivée, il...

Sasuké se raidit, il écoutait chaque parole, chaque soupir de la jeune fille qui tremblait de tout son corps, les yeux ouverts.Il eut peur de comprendre.

...il y avait des corps partout, du sang plein les murs. Pas un souffle; pas un seul être vivant. Ils étaient tous morts, le silence et le vent froid et tous ces morts...j 'ai hurlé à m'en rompre la voix . J'ai crée un clone et l'ai envoyé prévenir l'hokage. Je me suis mise à déambuler dans les rues jonchées de cadavres et j'ai entendu comme une respiration. Je me suis précipitée et je t'ai trouvé. Tu étais blessé, tu avais le regard vide et tu étais en état de choc. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et j'ai entrepris de soigner tes blessures physiques les plus graves. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras, je t' ai bercé et je t'ai emmené à l'hôpital où je suis restée jusqu' à ton réveil.

Sasuké essayait de digérer l' information. Cette fille...était l'élève de son frére, elle était l'élève d' Itachi Uchiwa. Elle l'avait trouvé, soigné et elle lui avait menti pendant cinq longues années. Il fut prit d'un accés de rage. La fille pleurait. Un kunai apparut entre ses mains et elle le tendit au garçon:

Tues-moi si tu veux Sasuké. Je veux bien mourir si c'est de ta main...j'avais reçu l'ordre direct du Kage de garder le silence, mais tu vas partir et je te verrais peut-être plus jamais. Je veux être en paix avec moi-même.

Elle ferma les yeux et attendit.

Il t' a prise comme élève...il t'a enseigné les techniques du clan...tu m'as menti...je devrais te tuer...

Elle resta silencieuse.Sasuké bouillonnait de rage. Cette fille l'avait prise pour un idiot. Elle attendait que le jeune garçon prenne l' arme et la tue. Elle était l'élève d' Itachi, elle connaissait certaines techniques et elle l'avait trahi. Il saisit violemment le kunai et se jeta sur la jeune fille. Il l' a plaqua contre le ponton, son corps grelottant sous le sien brûlant de colère. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues blêmes de Nanako, elle lui souria et ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir l' arme s'enfoncer dans son corps. Un instant ressemblant à l'éternité sembla s' écouler, et le garçon ne l' avait toujours pas tuée. Elle sentit sa respiration au-dessus d'elle, le contact froid de la pointe du kunai sur sa carotide. Un seul geste et s' en serait fini d'elle. Sasuké réflechissait, encore allongé sur Nanako. Peut-être que cette fille lui mentait aprés tout...et si c'était pas le cas, elle pourrait lui donner des renseignements sur son frére...il n'aurait qu' à la supprimer ensuite. Il retira la pointe de l'arme du cou de la jeune femme.Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, sachant pertinnement qu'elle ne devait pas se croire sauvée.

Que t'a-t-il apprit? lui demanda-t-il, se redressant légérement mais maintenant la jeune fille fermement sous lui.

Il m' a enseigné les techniques du clan Mitsuké, même le plus dures, et je suis devenue maître Mitsuké grâce à lui. Le pouvoir des Mitsuké repose dans les yeux lui aussi, tout comme ton sharingan. Il m' a enseigné comment contrôler mes yeux.

En quoi consiste le pouvoir des Mitsuké? Il apparait comme un sujet tabou...dit Sasuké, croyant apprendre une des vérités cachées du village.

La jeune fille sembla hésiter à lui répondre, mais elle sentit le regard glacé et inquisiteur du dernier des Uchiwa posé sur elle.

Nos yeux...commença t-elle, ...ont le pouvoir le bloquer le sharingan et le byakugan, de même que toutes les techniques héréditaires. Nous ne pouvons être anéantis par ce type de techniques. Il faut être un puissant ninja pour nous décimer, ou alors être un démon...

Elle faisait allusion à son clan, mais sa voix ne contenait pas de rancune contre le démon. Sasuké réalisa: s' il décidait de l'affronter, il n'aurait pas le dessus sans son sharingan. Il perdit son regard noir dans les yeux de la fille, cherchant son don. Si elle était maîtresse de toutes les techniques de son clan, elle devait être redoutable comme adversaire. Il se redressa totalement alors que la jeune femme restait couchée sur le bois du ponton.

Pour répondre à ta première question, il m'a enseigné le multiclonage, quelques jutsus médicaux et l'art de créer des poisons...et les seules techniques du clan qu'il a daigné partager sont plus d'ordre défensives qu'autre chose. Il ne m'a pas enseigné des techniques secrètes, si ça peut te rassurer...

Il comprit comment la jeune fille avait pu envoyer chercher des secours tout en le soignant alors qu'elle n'était pas sensée connaître ces techniques-là à son âge. Nanako reprit la parole et la fin de son récit:

Aprés avoir soigné certaines de tes blessures, je t'ai amené à l'hôpital et j'ai attendu. Tu étais inconscient, tu pleurais dans ton sommeil et moi, je me sentais mal. L' hokage arriva, entouré d'ambus pour m'interroger. Je lui ai raconté la vérité, tout comme je viens de le faire. Je lui ai demandé de me rayer des listes ninja et de me laisser vivre en tant que simple civile. Je ne voulais pas employer les enseignements d' Itachi et je pensais qu' en restant cloîtrée au village, ils pourraient me surveiller plus aisément. J'ai attendu que tu ouvres les yeux et je revenais le soir, quand tu te dormais. Je te laissais une rose rouge. Quand tu fût remis physiquement, j' ai déménagé à l'intérieur du village et j'ai ouvert mon commerce. La maison de ma grand-mère est devenue un entrepôt de tissus, et je t'ai surveillé de loin. Tu es devenu froid, distant et rancunier. Tu n'étais plus le petit garçon souriant que j'avais aperçu quelquefois.

Comment voulais-tu que je puisse sourire? Ma famille s'est faite assassinée par un traitre...

Et la mienne a été massacrée par le démon renard, pourtant je ne hais pas Naruto, j'apprécie même sa compagnie! lui rétorqua t-elle sur le même ton.

Comment sais-tu, pour Naruto?

Je ne suis pas débile, Sasuké. A l' époque, ce n' était qu'un bébé, et on lui a pas demander son avis. Je refusais de lui en vouloir, de devenir comme ces adultes bêtes et haineux. Je refusais de devenir comme toi, Sasuké.

TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE!!!! C' EST PAS TA FAMILLE ENTIERE QUI A ETE MASSACREE PAR TON FRERE!!!!...je ne suis pas bête!

Si, tu es bête, Sasuké. Avant de partir, je crois qu'il t'a recommandé de le hair, non? et toi, bien gentiment, tu le fais. Tu n' as même pas pensé que tu pouvais ainsi servir ses plans. Alors oui, pour moi, tu es idiot; Sasuké.

Le jeune homme se tût, pesant l'argument. Il ferma les yeux et déclara:

Comment ne pas le détester? Il m'a tout prit, il a tout détruit. Toi, tu ne lui en veux pas, à Itachi?

Il m'a fait souffrir, il m' a abandonnée. J'ai cependant décidé de l'aimer, c'est trop facile de détester quelqu'un. Toi, tu as tes raisons, tu veux le tuer pour te venger, moi; je veux juste qu'il revienne et que tu ne partes pas...

Sasuké marqua un arrêt. Cette fille voulait que son frère revienne. Et si cette fille ressentait quelque chose de plus fort qu'une relation maître-élève ? Et si elle était amoureuse d' Itachi? Il lui posa directement la question, elle détourna le regard et ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

Itachi et moi, c'était un peu comme toi et Sakura actuellement. Je voulais toujours rester prés de lui, je m'entrainais avec zèle pour ne pas lui déplaire, j'aurais tout donner pour le voir me sourire. Puis, il est partit, et à chaque fois que je pense à lui, mon coeur se serre. Si tu t'en vas, Sakura connaitra le même sentiment car elle est accro à toi.Elle va beaucoup souffrir...de même que Naruto. Tu as quand des amis qui t'aiment, Sasuké.

La jeune femme n'avait pas répondu directement à sa question. Sasuké était perplexe.Il voulait connaitre la position actuelle de son frère, mais il douta qu'elle la connaisse. Il se demandait s'il devait la tuer. Il décida que non, elle pourrait peut-être se rendre utile ultérieurement; aprés tout, Itachi l'avait bien épargnée...de plus, son frère ne supportait pas de s'imposer des contraintes. Elle devait avoir une quelconque valeur aux yeux d' Itachi. Peut-être que son frère avait une faille, finalement. Il souria bien malgré lui.

Ne t'emporte pas trop, Sasuké. Je ne représente rien pour lui, ce n'est pas la peine de croire que je suis une éventuelle faiblesse. Itachi n'a aucune faiblesse.

Cette remarque refroidit Sasuké. Il se remémorra un détail:

Comment tu as su que j'allais partir?

Tu avais le même regard que lui le jour où il décide de s'en aller. Même si tu le déteste, vous êtes de la même famille.

La jeune fille avait le don de lui exposer la vérité sans être démontée par sa réaction colérique systématique. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et fit mine d'y prendre quelque chose. Un collier au symbole de Konoha. Quand on le retournait, on pouvait y voir le symbole du clan Uchiwa, l' éventail. Il le lui passa autour du cou.

Je te le prête momentanément. Je reviendrais bientôt le prendre.

Tu devrais plutôt le confier à Sakura...

Non. Je ne l'aime pas. Je te le prête parce que je veux être sûr de le retrouver à mon retour.

De qui es-tu amoureux?

... je n'aime personne.

Nanako souria en regardant le jeune homme s'empourprer. Elle prit le pendentif dans une de ses mains et le contempla. Sasuké la regarda. Ca lui coûtait de partir, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle...


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appelerait "Sasuké" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita/ Nana, Sasu/ Nana...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une ombre noire s'élançait silencieusement sur les toits de Konoha. La cape sombre suivait les mouvements fluides du jeune homme. Il s'arrêta pour admirer la lune un bref instant. Le vent jouait avec le tissu, le secouant à son gré. L' homme baissa sa capuche. De longues mèches noires dansaient avec l'air. Il était pensif, il se demandait où ils étaient et ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être en train de faire. Ses yeux bleus glacés se posèrent sur l'astre lunaire et la mélancolie l'empara. Un léger mouvement le tira de sa rêverie. L' homme remit sa capuche et reprit sa route. Il avait rendez-vous avec l' Hokage et la ponctualité était un des traits dominants de sa personnalité.

Les années avaient passé. Nanako allait bientôt faire dix-huit ans. Sasuké était parti depuis prés de trois ans. Trois longues années pendant lesquelles Naruto avait quitté le village pour aller s'entrainer avec l'ermite Jiraya, alors que Sakura apprenait patiemment les jutsus médicaux auprés de Tsunade, la cinquième Hokage. Ils avaient tous évolué et progressé pendant ces trois ans. Naruto parvenait à contrôler davantage le Kyûbi et il commençait à prendre un corps d'homme,mais il était toujours aussi candide. Le ressentiment de Sakura envers Nanako s'estompa, les deux jeunes filles purent même devenir amies. Neji,qui n'était pas dupe de la couverture de la jeune couturière essayait inlassablement de la percer à jour...sans succés. Depuis que Shikamaru s' était mêlé de la partie, Nanako avait de plus en plus de problèmes à ne pas succomber à la tentation de les anéantir. La vie suivait son cours dans le village du Feu. Un jour, Nanako fut convoquée dans le bureau de l' Hokage. Ses sens s'étaient mis en alerte dés qu'elle reçu la convocation.

" Oulà...ça sent le roussi..." avait pensé la dernière des Mitsuké.

Sa crainte était justifiée. Elle ne pût se dérober à l'invitation du chef du village et se résigna à y aller. La dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le bureau de la blonde, elle avait vécu l'enfer sur terre. Bref, c' était pas bon du tout. La jeune femme entra d'un pas mal assuré dans le bureau du big boss suprême de Konoha. La blonde signait et remplissait de la paperasse d'un air absent, et son visage s'illumina quand elle vit Nanako.

" Ca va être ma fête." pensa-t-elle avec une certaine lucidité.

Elle avait été d'une remarquable perspicacité.

Nanako! Approche donc! lui dit Tsunade avec un énorme sourire.

La jeune femme s' avança prudemment. Arrivée devant le bureau de la blonde, elle attendit la sentence.

En fait, j'ai besoin de tes compétences. Je m'explique. Dans prés de six mois, ce sera l' anniversaire du village et pour marquer le coup cette année, j'ai décidé qu'on organiserait un bal costumé et j'ai decidé de te confier la charge des costumes, soit prés de mille tenues.

L' équipe 7 rentrait de mission.Le temps était beau et Sai commençait à se faire à sa nouvelle équipe. Neji sortait de sa douche et attachait ses longs cheveux bruns. Cette plénitude fût brisée par un " NNOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!! POOURRQQUUUOOOOIIII?????" Tout sembla silencieux aprés ce cri monumental.

Un cadavre à l'apparence de Nanako sortit du bureau de l' Hokage, et se dirigea vers le bar le plus proche. Installée au comptoir, elle commande d'entrée un whisky. Puis un autre pour ne pas laisser le premier tout seul. Elle eut un sacré problème: elle tenait trop bien l'alcool et deux whisky ne lui firent rien. A midi, elle se décida à partir. Elle n'était même pas ivre aprés la dizaine de whisky qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter. Elle errait dans les rues. Six mois, prés de mille tenues en un laps de temps si court...elle se sentait mourir à chaque pas. Une fois à l'atelier, elle trouva deux immenses volumes remplis de croquis de tenues. Elle n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix. Elle se multiclona et donna une tâche précise à chacun de ses clones,qui tiraient la tête comme elle. En une journée de travail acharnée, elles avaient réalisé seulement sept tenues.Il en restaient juste neuf cent quatre-vingt treize. Nanako s'écroula. Elle sera morte avant la fin du délai. Le temps défilait à une vitesse folle. Nanako était cloîtée dans son atelier et parfois, on la voyait courir vers la réserve de tissu. Un jour qu'elle revenait avec les bras chargés de rouleaux de tissus chatoyants, elle bouscula une personne. Elle bafouilla des excuses.

Bah, Nanako, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Naruto? remarqua la jeune femme.

Le ninja blond n'était pas seul. Nanako avait bousculé un ami de Naruto, un rouquin. Le Kazekage. Gros plantage.

AAHHH!! Je suis vraiment desolée, Kazekage-sama.

Qui es-tu? demanda Gaara.

Je m'appelle Nanako. Je suis la couturière. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Nanako, tu penses avoir fini à temps? s'enquit Naruto.

Oui, je suis à l'agonie, mais il ne me reste qu'une quinzaine de tenues. Je pense même pouvoir aller bricoler à la demeure Uchiwa ce soir.

Elle souria timidement, comme Naruto. Gaara regarda successivement la fille et son ami. Il savait que la jeune femme s'occupait de la maison des Uchiwa. Elle avait reçu l'autorisation expresse de l'Hokage lors de leur première rencontre. Cette " faveur" avait réellement étonné les jeunes ninjas. On la laissait prendre soin d'une demeure et de dépendances qui ne lui appartenaient pas avec la bénédiction générale. Elle quitta les deux garçons et se rendit dans son atelier. Elle boucla ses tenues de la journées. Il restait plus d'un mois avant la fête au village. Elle avait du se droguer au café et se faire énormément de nuits blanches pour que tout soit prés à temps. Elle respira. Tout serait bien prêt en temps et en heure, et elle allait survivre. Et vive le multiclonage!!! Pour la première fois en prés de huit ans, elle aurait embrassé Itachi. Elle saisit un sac et y engouffra quelques effets avant de se diriger vers le quartier Uchiwa. Des gouttes tombèrent sur le chemin, puis ce fut une véritable averse qui s' abatta sur la tête de la pauvre Nanako. Elle parvint totalement trempée à la maison de Sasuké et Itachi. Quand Sasuké vivait seul dans l' imposante propriété, il se contentait des pièces vitales, à savoir le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bains et sa chambre. Il délaissait tout le reste. Nanako prit possession des lieux et en trois ans, la maison paraissait plus lumineuse, plus vivante, tout comme le quartier. La jeune femme dormait parfois dans la demeure et s' était installée une chambre dans une pièce inutilisée. Elle avait également préparé les chambres des deux frères, dans l'espoir que Sasuké abandonne sa vendetta et qu'Itachi revienne. Cet espoir semblait irréalisable. Elle arriva donc dégoulinante d'eau et se précipita vers la salle de bains pour se prendre un bain bien chaud. Elle se prélassa dans l'eau, évacuant la tension qui la rongeait depuis cinq mois. Elle se sentait bien. Elle resta dans l'eau pendant une bonne heure et se décida à sortir de l'eau apaisante. Elle avait encore du travail. Actuellement, elle repeignait les murs de la chambre d'amis. La demeure était silencieuse, il n'y avait pas un bruit quand la jeune femme s'appliquait à peindre. Elle avait peint le dernier mur et décida de se faire un petit café. Elle descendit à la cuisine et alluma la machine. La pluie tombait abondamment et il allait faire nuit. Elle s'installa dans le salon et ouvra la porte coulissante afin de pouvoir admirer la pluie tomber sur le jardin. La pluie amena un silence lourd qui avait le don de détendre la jeune femme. Le café chaud finit de la calmer. Elle se sentait bien. Soudainement, un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Nanako tendit l'oreille, prête à sauter sur la personne qui venait d'entrer. Elle écoutait les pas se rapprocher dans le couloir. La démarche de l'individu était lente et calme. Elle avait quelque chose d'inquiétant et de famillier. Nanako frissonna. Les pas se dirigeaient vers le salon. Nanako dévoila un kunai de sa manche et attendit, immobile. La personne entra dans la pièce et remarqua la jeune femme assise sur un coussin sur le sol. Elle était de dos face à elle et buvait son dernier café. L' homme, car il s'agissait d'un homme, s'avança. Une odeur le stoppa, un parfum de rose... qui le ramena des années en arrière.

La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête et fit face à l'homme. Elle failli lâcher sa tasse. Itachi Uchiwa se tenait devant elle. Il la dévisagea l'air de rien. Nanako était devenue une femme, elle n'avait plus rien de la gamine qui lui servait d'apprentie. Son regard s'était acéré, ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets bleus descendaient en cascade le long des épaules opalines, ses lèvres étaient rouges et il pouvait deviner ses muscles fins et durs cachés sous le kimono noir. Elle était devenue une femme trés désirable. Nanako n'osait pas quitter son sensei des yeux. Elle craignait que l' illusion ne s'estompe. Elle hésita et leva finalement la main vers lui. Elle voulait le toucher, affirmer sa présence. Sa main avançait doucement vers Itachi, qui ne bougeait pas. La main de la jeune femme se déposa sur le torse de l'assassin. Il tressaillit à ce contact, mais son regard restait froid et hautain. Elle enleva sa main:

Itachi-sensei...murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Nanako...

Le silence reprit ses droits. Elle s' interrogeait sur la tournure des événements. S'il voulait la tuer, serait-elle suffisament forte pour le combattre? Elle le jaugea. Il avait prit la pluie et ses vêtements s'égouttaient sur le sol. Inquiète pour son parquet et aussi pour la santé de son ancien sensei, elle se leva et s'approcha de son maître. Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules et enleva doucement le manteau mouillé. Le déserteur se laissa faire. Il suivait chaque geste de la jeune femme avec interêt.Son parfum l'envoûtait,et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas humé. Elle quitta la pièce un bref instant pour aller poser le manteau de l' Akatsuki à sécher dans le placard. Elle revînt et l'invita à la suivre. Ils déambulaient dans la demeure familialle ressussitée par Nanako. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte qu' Itachi reconut comme celle de sa chambre. La jeune femme le précéda. Itachi eu un choc en entrant dans la pièce. Sa chambre avait bien changé. Un lit deux places trônait au centre de la pièce, il était recouvert d'un couvre-lit rouge bordeaux, son armoire était plus grande et il s'aperçut que Nanako lui sortait des vêtements à sa taille. La pièce qu'il avait quitté était sombre et austère, là, elle était chaude et acceuillante. Elle le laissa un instant dans la chambre, puis elle le guida jusqu'à la salle de bains, toujours sans un mot. Elle lui sortit un peignoir rouge et une brosse à dents de la même couleur.

Prenez une douche, osa Nanako. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous enruhmiez...

Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais à la cuisine.

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement. Itachi pensait avoir aterri dans la troisième dimension. Il s'attendait la demeure à l'abandon et elle était rayonnante, il revit son ancienne élève et ne la tua même pas, sa chambre semblait attendre son retour et Nanako lui avait proposé un bon bain au lieu d'appeler les autorités. Où avait-il donc aterri? Il prit quand même une douche, se promettant de discuter avec Nanako.

Elle courrait dans les corridors, essayant péniblement de retrouver son calme et ses esprits. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, c'était trop invraisemblable. Elle se jeta sur les fourneaux et se transcenda. Une délicieuse odeur de nourriture amena Itachi à la cuisine. La table était dressée pour deux et Nanako était en train de goûter un plat.Il la regarda de l'entrebaîllement de la porte. Il la trouvait attirante et assez belle. Il était perdu dans ses rêveries mais un mouvement de Nanako le ramena à la réalité.Elle le fixait d'un air inquiet. Il remit sa carapace de dureté.Il s'asseoit à table et elle le servit. Sa cuisine était bonne et simple, il savoura. Nanako le surveillait du coin de l'oeil, guettant le moindre signe de dégoût de son sensei. Il mangea tout et Nanako souria. Son sourire fit chavirer l'espace d'un bref instant l'ainé des Uchiwa. Elle débarrassa et fit la vaisselle. Une fois tout rangé, elle se dirigea vers le salon.

J'ai du travail, Itachi-sensei. Je vais devoir me cloner.

Elle fit les signes rapidement et quatre Nanako apparurent. La Nanako originale sortit un rouleau de sa manche et le déplia. Des mannequins, des machines à coudre et des mètres de tissus apparurent soudainement. Les cinq filles se mirent au travail. Itachi s'installa prés de la vraie Nanako. Il l'interrogea du regard.

Pour fêter l'anniversaire du village, l'Hokage organise un bal costumé et m'a confiée la charge des costumes. On a dû s'y mettre à plusieurs pour pouvoir tout terminer à temps. J'ai encore un mois, mais il ne me reste plus grand chose à faire.

Tu n'es plus ninja?

Elle marqua une pause avant de lui répondre:

Non, Itachi-sensei.

Il resta interdit devant la jeune femme. Il vit les Nanako assembler une robe somptueuse en un laps de temps assez court et en commencer une autre.

Il ne me reste que des costumes de femmes, lui dit-elle avec un sourire faussement joyeux. Ce sont les pires.

Itachi la regardait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que la jeune femme n'était plus ninja. Elle avait la musculature d'une ninja parfaitement entrainée.Il poussa son examen.

Tu as laissé partir Sasuké...je ne pensais pas que tu laisserais partir mon cher petit frère...

C'était ce que vous vouliez tous les deux. Vous désiriez sa haine, il avait envie de partir pour devenir plus fort. J'ai dû me résigner...

Tu prends soin de la maison?

Oui, Itachi-sensei, depuis le départ de Sasuké.

Je ne pensais vraiment pas te retrouver ici, ni revoir la maison dans cet état-là. Tu me surprends, Nanako.

Il lui semblait avoir remonter le temps. Elle parlait avec son sensei, un fantôme du passé qu'elle n'espérait plus revoir. Il n'avait pas tellement changé, à part qu'il était plus froid et un meurtrier trés recherché.

Je passais dans le coin en revenant d'une mission et j'ai voulu m'abriter de la pluie. Je pensais trouver la baraque à l'abandon et déserte...

Désolée, Itachi-sensei.

Il lui souria, comme avant. Ils passèrent la soirée à rattraper le temps perdu. Itachi pensait parfois à son ancienne élève, mais il ne pensait pas la retrouver.Il était tard et la jeune femme n'avait pas encore fini. Elle pria son sensei d'aller se coucher, ne voulant pas lui imposer son rythme de vie actuellement assez décousu. Itachi partit se coucher. Vers les quatre heures du matin, la jeune fille avait fini son planning de la journée. Elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Elle passa devant la chambre d'Itachi, qui s'était réveillé quand il entendit ses pas dans le couloir. Sa chambre était au fin fond du couloir et elle se demandait si elle aurait la force d'aller jusqu'au bout car ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids. Elle fit un jutsu

Yoru no jutsu

Un jeune homme apparut devant elle. Il était le portrait de Nanako en garçon. Il était imposant et terriblement beau. Il mit sa main autour de la taille de la jeune couturière.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que j'apparaisse pour te porter vers ton lit? Je ne suis qu'un clone et tu gaspilles tes forces. Tu aurais du te coucher plus tôt,idiote.

Tu es méchant Yoru. J' ai bientôt fini...

Ca fait deux jours que tu n'as pas dormi. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer avant d'y laisser ta santé.

Yoru l'aida à marcher et la coucha dans son lit. Elle s'endormit instantanément. Yoru disparut dans un nuage de fumée.Itachi avait entendu la conversation entre Nanako et Yoru. Il se rendormit quand il sentit disparaitre la présence du garçon.

Itachi se leva à dix heures et eut la surprise de trouver un petit déjeuner prêt pour lui. Il mangea, Nanako ne s'était pas levée. La pluie tombait encore. Itachi prit la résolution de prolonger son séjour autant que durerait la pluie. Il était en avance dans son travail et pouvait aisément se le permettre. Il erra dans la maison et la journée passa. Nanako refit surface à la tombée de la nuit. Elle s'étira, s'empara de la robe de chambre en soie noire qui reposait prés de son lit et s'en vêtit. Elle émergea jusqu'au salon où elle trouva Itachi en train de lire, confortablement installé dans le canapé.

Bonsoir; lui dit-il

Bonsoir Itachi-sensei.lui répondit-elle d'une voix à moitié endormie.

Elle s'engouffra dans la cuisine et commença la préparation du diner. Itachi s'était levé et la regarda faire. Pendant qu'elle cuisinait, il mit la table. Il s'assit. Il contempla la jeune femme qui bougeait gracieusement, simplement vetûe d'une nuisette assez courte et d' une robe de chambre en soie noire. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses joues roses firent leur petit effet sur la libido d' Itachi. Elle les servit,puis fit la vaisselle pendant qu'il l'essuyait. Itachi retourna se lover sur le canapé, son roman à la main. Nanako s'assit à côté de lui et se rapprocha pour lire en même temps que lui. Elle était concentrée dans la lecture, alors que le jeune homme avait du mal à ne pas perdre le fil de l'histoire. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Nanako le chatouiller, il voyait le décolletté baillant de la jeune femme révéler plus de choses qu'il n'aurait dû. Son parfum envoûtait Itachi, ainsi que la chaleur de son corps si proche.Il tourna machinalement la page et la jeune femme se rapprocha davantage encore.

Tu ne travailles pas ce soir? se hasarda t-il, espérant qu'elle répondrait par l'affirmative.

Non pas ce soir. Je dois me ménager un peu...

Décidément, il était maudit. Si ça continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait pas se retenir de satisfaire son envie d'elle. Elle leva sa main pour tourner la page et frôla celle d'Itachi qui avait eu la même idée au même instant. Il sentait la poitrine généreuse de son élève collée contre son bras. Ce ne serait plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne cède. Généralement, quand il voulait une chose, il l'obtenait. Il détailla le haut du corps de la jeune femme quand il vit quelque chose qui l'interpella. Il tira sur la petite chaîne argentée qui faisait le tour du cou de Nanako. En sentant son sensei tirer sur son pendentif, la jeune femme interrompit sa lecture et tourna les yeux vers lui. Il saisit délicatement le pendentif et fixa Nanako.

C'est Sasuké qui me l'a confié avant son départ. Je ne l'ai pas volé...

Je le sais. C'est un objet trés important pour lui, il est dans la famille depuis des générations.

Je ne devrais pas le porter. J' ignorais sa valeur...

Il regarda Nanako et tira d'un coup sur la chaînette, amenant la tête de la jeune femme plus prés de lui. Quand son visage fut à sa portée, ses lèvres proches des siennes, Itachi y déposa un baiser tendre et langoureux. Il ne ferma pas les yeux, voulant voir la réaction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci fut d'abord étonnée, puis, elle ferma doucement les yeux et répondit au baiser, forçant mêma l'accés des lèvres et des dents d' Itachi pour pouvoir jouer avec la langue de ce dernier. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps brûlant de désir et d'impatience de Nanako. Cette dernière carressait son torse et passait ses mains sous les vêtements d' Itachi, s'attardant sur ses muscles durs. Il la plaqua violemment contre le canapé, la positionnant sous lui, maintenant ses poignets fermement au-dessus d'elle. Il noya ses yeux rouges de passion dans le bleu tourmenté des siens. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne. Itachi parcourut son corps frémissant de baisers intenses. Elle commença à gémir, ce qui l'exita encore plus.

Il dégagea ses épaules des bretelles de la nuisette et fit lentement descendre le tissu noir sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il la regardait rougir et prononcer son nom d'une voix où pouvait s'entendre son envie de lui. Il révéla la poitrine de la dernière des Mitsuké et la lécha avidemment. Elle se cambra sous l'extase qu'elle ressentait. Il resta langoureusement sur ses tétons durcis par le désir, les mordillant parfois. Il glissa sa main, emportant avec elle la nuisette, dévoilant le ventre tendu de la jeune couturière. Sentant qu'elle voulait également agir, il libéra ses poignets et la jeune femme entreprit de lui enlever son t-shirt noir. Le vêtement atterrit derrière le canapé où ils étaient allongés. Elle pût alors contempler à son aise le torse pratiquement imberbe de celui qui fût son sensei. Il se rapprocha d'elle, capturant de nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser bestial. Il descendit pour embrasser la gorge de sa partenaire et remonta jusqu' à sucer le lobe de son oreille. Elle haleta, les mains d'Itachi se promenant encore sue sa poitrine et sur son ventre.

Itachi...

Prenez-moi...

Il savoura intérieurement les paroles de son ancienne apprentie. Il allait lui donner des leçons dans un domaine tout nouveau pour elle. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire sadique. Il devînt plus féroce, plus brutal. Ses caresses, ses baisers, son souffle effleurait la jeune femme, qui se sentait défaillir alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires. Il se redressa pour déboutonner son pantalon et enlever totalement la nuisette et la robe de chambre. Elle se retouva en culotte et son amant était encore en pantalon. Ne supportant pas le fait d'être plus dénudée que lui, elle prit l'initiative de baisser lentement le pantalon du jeune homme, carressant le bas de son corps et en insistant sur des parties de son anatomie qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de toucher. Itachi sentait les mains de Nanako sur ses fesses, puis sur ses cuisses, qui accompagnaient son jean dans sa chute. Il releva les genoux et s'en débarrassa définitivement. Nanako souriait sous lui, elle arborait un air triomphant. Air triomphant qu'elle perdit assez rapidement quand elle s'aperçut que des corps étrangers s'étaient introduits sous sa culotte. Elle s'empourpra alors qu'Itachi enlevait son dernier obstacle. Elle se retrouvait totalement nue et le regard inquisiteur de son amant détaillait chaque partie du corps qui se tenait sous lui. Nanako détourna les yeux. Itachi se remit à l'embrasser tout en enlevant son boxer noir. Nanako sentit une protubérance entre ses deux jambes et elle savait qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il caressa son visage et ils se regardèrent, profitant de l'instant. Leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur libidineuse et la passion et la bestialité s'emparèrent de leurs deux êtres. Il l'embrassa avec férocité, elle le lui rendait avec la même intensité. Ils basculèrent sur le sol, Itachi la dominant toujours. Il couvra son corps de baisers, perséverant sur les zones sensibles de sa compagne. Elle se tordit de plaisir. Il lécha son nombril et descenda plus bas, dans l'entrejambe de la jeune femme. Elle sentit une langue chaude dans son intimité et elle se cambra. Itachi était satisfait de son effet sur la jeune femme. Il avala le liquide qu'elle émettait et suça ses lèvres. Elle gémit de nouveau, plus fortement. Il prit la résolution de la pénétrer. Il se re-positionna sur le haut de son corps et écarta les cuisses de son amante, se plaçant entre elles. Il l'embrassa. Il était prêt à rentrer en elle.

Je vais entrer...dit-il à l'oreille de Nanako tout en la mordillant.

Elle le resserra contre elle pour toute réponse. Le membre tendu d'Itachi se présenta à l'entrée de Nanako, qu'il commença à pénétrer doucement. La femme se tendit puis se cambra. D'un puissant coup de rein, Itachi, dont la patience était à bout, rentra entièrement en elle, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur et de délice.Il la laissa un bref instant admettre sa présence en elle, il sentait l'odeur du sang qui s'écoulait. D' un léger mouvement du bassin, elle lui signala qu'il pouvait y aller. Il résista à l'envie de la pillonner brutalement et débuta par donner de légers coups de rein. La jeune femme sentait le plaisir prendre possession de son être.

Plus...encore plus...

Itachi éxécuta les souhaits de son amante. Il donnait des coups de butoirs plus violents et plus forts. Nanako se cambrait pour tout recevoir de son amant. Le rythme que lui imposait Itachi était régulier, puis au fur et à mesure que la jouissance approchait, il devînt plus désordonné. Un ultime coup de rein, Nanako qui hurla le nom de son compagnon alors qu'il se répandait en elle, et ils eurent tous deux l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un. Itachi poussa un grognement lorsqu'il jouit et se retira de Nanako. Ils étaient essoufflés. Itachi prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Il attrapa le plaid qui était plié sur un fauteuil proche et les en recouvrit. Nanako se blottit contre le torse d' Itachi et y déposa ses lèvres. Elle s'endormit sereinement dans cette douce chaleur, épuisée par l'acte et la pression de son travail. Itachi se leva, la prit contre lui et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il succomba au sommeil pau de temps aprés elle.

Le matin se leva, amenant encore la pluie. Nanako fut la première des deux à quitter le pays des rêves bleus. Elle regarda l'homme assoupi à côté d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle saisit une chemise et s'en habilla. Elle partit vers la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quand il se réveilla à son tour, Itachi trouva son lit vide. Il mit un pantalon et se rendit à la cuisine où Nanako se versait un café. Il l'enlaça par derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle lui souria.

Bien dormi? le questionna t-elle.

...moui...

Je vous ai préparé des pancakes.

Arrêtes de me vouvoyer. Je ne suis plus ton gentil sensei.

Ok.

Un nouveau sourire, plein de tendresse, destiné à un homme que l'on craignait. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et Itachi la fit basculer sur la table. De la table, ils passèrent à la chaise, puis sur le sol, alternant les positions, se laissant aller à ce doux plaisir qui les envahissait. Aucune des pièces ne fût épargnée, le salon avait ouvert le bal, puis la cuisine, le couloir, la chambre d' Itachi, celle de Nanako, la salle de bains...ils évitèrent cependant la chambre de Sasuké. A chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, ils ne pouvaient résister à la tentation. Ils le faisaient car ils ignoraient combien de temps ils resteraient sans se revoir, sans se toucher à nouveau.

Le lendemain matin, la pluie avait cessé. Itachi remit son manteau noir aux nuages rouges et admira la femme qui dormait dans son lit. Il prit un bout de papier et laissa un message qu'il déposa sur l'oreiller. Il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut. Nanako s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard et tendit le bras pour s'emparer de l'homme qui gisait à côté d'elle. Elle ne rencontra que le drap froid, ce qui la poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Elle remarqua la feuille de papier et la lut.

" Je reviendrais dans un mois."

Elle reconnut l'écriture fine de son amant. Il était repartit. Elle serra le papier contre son coeur et se prépara. Le ciel était dégagé, un soleil chaleureux rayonnait. Aujourd'hui, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle et terminer son travail. Dans un mois, ce serait le bal. Nanako rêva un instant qu'Itachi revienne pour cette occasion, mais connaissant le caractère du jeune homme, elle savait que ça ne resterait qu'une pure utopie...

La nuit était claire. La pluie avait lavé les toits de Konoha. Le jeune homme sautait de toit en toit, essayant d'être à l'heure pour son entretien avec l' Hokage. Il arriva devant l'imposant bureau du chef du village. Il entra. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, les locaux étaient déserts. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de son supérieur et pénétra dans la pièce. Tsunade l'attendait avec un bon verre de saké.

Hokage-sama...

Assieds-toi, Yoru.

Le jeune homme enleva sa cape et dévoila ses traits fins à sa supérieure. Il se posa en face de la blonde pulpeuse et s'empara du verre qu'elle lui tendait. Il porta la coupe à ses lèvres et attendait que le chef parle.

Alors, comment s'est passée cette petite mission? le questionna-t-elle.

J'ai ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Ce n'était pas si loin du fournisseur de tissus, et j'ai eu de bons indicateurs...

Tu es allé jusqu'à traîner dans les bordels?

Je suis assez bien fichu sous cette forme et les langues se délient.

Tu peux redevenir Nanako si tu veux...

Le beau brun ténébreux laissa place à la couturière. Les deux femmes se fixaient.

Il est dans le coin, mais plus pour trés longtemps. Si la pluie ne m'avait pas retenue au village, j' aurais plus avoir l'information plus tôt...

Tu sais quel sera son prochain mouvement? interrogea la blonde.

Ils partent vers l'ouest, il a des problèmes avec une de ses planques.

La blonde regarda sa subordonnée.

Ca ne m'arrange pas. Je pensais déléguer l'équipe 7 à cette mission, mais si ils bougent...je vais les envoyer sur une autre mission...surtout que Kakashi et à l'hôpital et Yamato en déplacement...

Ils n'ont plus de sensei?

Déléguez-moi, s'il vous plait.

L' Hokage regarda la jeune femme, interloquée. Elle voulait diriger une équipe, et pas n'importe laquelle...

Tu n'es pas une ninja officielle de Konoha. Je ne peux pas te confier une équipe...

Cela fait trois ans que je suis une ninja officieuse. Donnez-moi le statut d'officiel, et confiez-moi l'équipe 7...

La blonde sembla refléchir. Nanako avait le niveau d'un ambu de premier ordre, elle était fidèle au village et elle pourrait l'envoyer plus souvent en mission officielle, et moins recourir à Yoru...

J'ai même fini mes mille tenues, je peux faire quelques missions, je continuerais mes recherches, bien entendu...

La blonde finit par accepter. De toute manière, elle manquait cruellement de ninjas. Nanako lui permettait de faire partir l'équipe 7, et puis, elle n'aurait plus Naruto dans les pattes...

Nanako s'eclipsa. Demain, elle partait en mission avec l'équipe 7.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako et Yoru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appelerait "Sasuke" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita/Nana, Sasu/Nana...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle chargea son sac à dos noir sur ses épaules blanches. Elle avait mit une tenue sombre et plus féminine, plus pratique pour marcher et se battre éventuellement. Elle s'élança d'une démarche énergique vers le lieu du rendez-vous.

Les trois jeunes ninjas patientaient fébrilement devant les portes du village. On les avait prévenus le matin même que la mission était maintenue. Sai avait toujours son éternel sourire vissé au visage alors que ses deux coéquipiers ne tenaient plus en place. On les avait confié à la charge d'un nouveau sensei, dont ils ignoraient le nom et l'aspect. Naruto avait du mal à rester tranquille: il n'arretait pas de tourner, lançant des regards à gauche à droite dans l'espoir de voir arriver le nouveau chef d'équipe. Sakura criait sur Naruto pour que ce dernier se calme, mais intérieurement, elle était aussi remuée que son camarade. Sai les regardait: aujourd'hui; ils lui offraient un véritable spectacle.

Vous pensez qu'il ressemblera à quoi? demanda Naruto.

Je sais pas...rétorqua la fleur de cerisier qui se disait que quitte à ce que se soit un homme, autant qu'il soit bien foutu.

Ca n'est jamais venu à votre pauvre esprit que ce soit une femme? lança Sai.

Sa suggestion laissa un froid. Il se délectait de la betîse de ses deux partenaires avec un plaisir certain. L'équipe 7 n'avait jamais eu de sensei femme, c'était trés rare et il n'y avait qu'une seule équipe de ce type à Konoha, la team Kurenai. Ce serait une première. Ils virent une ombre s'approcher d'eux. Ils se redressèrent, sachant que l'heure de la rencontre était imminente, la silhouette qui s'avançait ne pouvait appartenir qu'à leur sensei. Ils se rassurèrent quand ils virent Nanako se diriger vers eux.

Tu nous a fait peur, Nana-chan!!! commença Naruto. On a cru que c'était notre sensei de remplacement...

Je parie qu'il arrivera en retard, tout comme Kakashi sensei... continua la rose.

Sai était silencieux. L'arrivante ne portait pas ses habits habituels et elle avait un sac à dos. Il comprit qu'elle était certainement la remplaçante mais préféra se taire pour mieux profiter de la face ébahie de ses amis. Il attendait la suite du show. L'heure du rendez-vous passa.

Je l'avais bien dit qu'il ne serait pas à l'heure! triompha Sakura.

Bah, il s'est peut-être perdu... pensa Naruto.

Ils furent coupés dans leur réflexion par Nanako.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faudrait voir à y aller...

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers elle, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de leur annoncer. Comme elle vit qu'ils étaient particulièrement longs à la détente, elle s'expliqua:

Je serai votre sensei pour la durée de cette mission. En route!

Elle traversa les portes du village, suivie de Sai qui résistait à l'envie de lancer une vanne acide à ses deux compagnons. De son bureau, l'Hokage qui avait assisté à la scène via la boule de cristal magique était pliée en deux, les mains sur les côtes. Sakura et Naruto se mirent à suivre Sai et Nanako, croyant toujours à une mauvaise blague. Mais ce n'en était pas une. Elle leur montra l'ordre de l'Hokage et ils furent bien obligés d'accepter cette réalité. Sakura se posait quand même des questions: pourquoi Tsunade les avait-elle confiés à une femme qui n'était pas une ninja? Comment cette frêle couturière qui était plus habituée à manier l'aiguille que le kunai pourrait mener la mission à succés? L'air perplexe de la rose fit sourire Sai.

" En plus d'être moche, cette pauvre fille est une cruche" pensa le dessinateur.

Nanako discutait joyeusement avec Naruto. Ce dernier ne se posait pas de questions ( comme d'habitude...) et bavassait gentiment avec la jeune femme. Ils avaient pour mission de délivrer un parchemin à un seigneur. Nanako pensait être capable d'accomplir la mission, la rose était plus que dubitative, Sai attendait voir l'évolution de la situation et Naruto semblait assez confiant. La première journée de voyage se passa sans aucun encombre: le temps était beau, ils n'avaient pas été attaqués, les oiseaux chantaient dans la forêt, ils avaient bien rigolé et ils avaient déniché un coin sympa pour passer la nuit. Si tout allait bien, ils seraient sur le chemin du retour le lendemain à la même heure. Nanako distribua les tâches: Sai allait chercher de l'eau, Naruto s'occupait du bois pour le feu, Sakura préparait le diner et Nanako monta le campement. Le repas se passa joyeusement, Naruto blaguant, Sai balançant des vannes et Sakura menaçant de les brutaliser. Les tours de garde furent mis en place: Nanako,puis Sai, puis Naruto et pour finir Sakura. Nanako détestait se réveiller en pleine nuit pour surveiller les environs. Elle profita de son statut de chef pour s'éviter cette corvée. Elle s'installa sur la branche d'un arbre, de façon à ne pas être vue et de pouvoir tout observer. Les trois jeunes partirent se coucher. A la fin de son tour de garde, elle partit chercher Sai. Ce dernier était déjà prés à prendre la relève.

Rien à signaler.lui indiqua-t-elle.

Ok...

Elle allait s'installer sous la tente quand elle sentit la main de Sai la retenir. Elle se retourna et le scruta.

C'est étrange que l'Hokage t'ait envoyée...commença le brun. Tu n'es plus ninja depuis huit ans...

Tu me crois rouillée? Nous avons presque le même âge et je te dépasse. J' ai eu un excellent sensei...

Ca porte à confusion. Tu a sacrifié ton rôle de petite couturière inoffensive pour partir en mission. Tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons...

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais...et je n'ai jamais été une petite couturière inoffensive.

Le regard de Nanako se durçit, laissant apercevoir un éclat gris glacé aux fond des yeux habituellement bleus. Sai comprit que cette femme avait mené le village en bateau pendant près de dix ans et que même les Root avaient été dupés. Décidément, la dernière des Mitsuke était un personnage qui aimait manipuler son monde. Sai sourit d'un sourire hypocrite que lui renvoya la brune.

Nous nous ressemblons...dit Sai.

Je pense que c'est pour ça que nous nous entendons si bien.

Sai fixait sa chef. Il lui fit un dernier faux sourire et prit son tour de garde alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers son sac de couchage en baillant et d'un pas assez lent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi sautait de branche en branche. Il parviendrait bientôt au repaire de l'Akatsuki. Pendant qu'il avançait, il essayait de composer son rôle. La version qu'il allait donner était celle-ci: il avait accompli sa mission, s'était abrité de la pluie dans une vieille cahute et était reparti quand tout s'était calmé. Il n'allait pas arriver et leur dire:"Bonjour, j'ai bien fait mon boulot et j'ai couché avec mon ancienne élève...un vrai marathon de baise!". Itachi était tout sauf suicidaire. Sa version au point, il se mit à penser à sa maitresse. Il la revoyait sous lui, ressentait sa chaleur, son odeur. Itachi s'étonna d'un détail: elle était vraiment douée au lit. Elle connaissait des positions qu'Itachi n'aurait jamais osé faire avec une femme qui était sensée n'avoir aucune connaissance dans le domaine des ébats sexuels. Soit elle était particulièrement imaginative, soit il y avait anguille sous roche... Itachi était tout à ses réflexions quand la planque de l'Akatsuki apparut progressivement, le ramenant sur terre. Il remit son masque de froideur et entra dans la grotte. A peine fut-il entré que son partenaire habituel se jeta sur lui:

T'étais passé où? demanda l'homme poisson.

Je finissais ma mission, abruti. lui rétorqua l'ainé des Uchiwa.

T'en a mis du temps, on t'a connu plus rapide. Le grand Itachi Uchiwa serait-il en train de se ramollir? blagua le requin.

Itachi préféra ne rien répondre. Il avait envie de supprimer le poisson puant. Kisame fut sauver par le début de la réunion hebdomadaire. Tous les membres de l'organisation étaient présents et faisaient le bilan. Itachi écouta d'une oreille distraite les élucubrations de ses partenaires, puis vînt son tour de parler. Il leur servit la version officielle de l'histoire, qu'ils gobèrent allégremment. Un sujet attira son attention.

Nous avons un léger souci qu'il faudrait voir à régler. Une certaine personne tente de remonter jusqu'à nous, et pas seulement nous. Cet homme se concentre également sur la piste Orochimaru, il flaire deux gros lièvres à la fois. Il répond au nom de Yoru, c'est un ninja pourchasseur et il n'a aucune pitié... déclara le chef.

Au nom de Yoru, Itachi ouvrit davantage les oreilles. Yoru essayait de démanteler la lune rouge et la bande de l'autre fou. Yoru était Nanako. Il sourit. Cette femme était celle qu'il lui fallait, elle était toute aussi tordue que lui. Yoru était son "camouflage", un homme attirait moins l'attention que la dernière des Mitsuke, et elle jouait les couturières pour que les ennemis éventuels ne se doutent de rien. Elle était vraiment forte. Il demanda à s'occuper de la mission Yoru, seul. Le chef s'étonna. Itachi ne prenait jamais de mission de son propre chef, celle-ci devait vraiment l'intérresser. Il se vit finalement confier cette mission: trouver et éliminer Yoru. Finalement, son ancienne apprentie avait apprit avec lui, et elle lui donnait une raison de se débarassser de l'Akatsuki...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soleil se leva doucement. Nanako sortit de son sac de couchage en s'étirant et en contemplant les couleurs du soleil levant qui s'étendaient devant elle. La journée débutait bien. Sakura avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Sai émergea lui aussi et Naruto dormait encore à poings fermés. Les yeux de Sai et de Nanako se croisèrent et ils se sourièrent d'un faux sourire. Sakura les regardait, interdite. Sai se multipliait... Il prirent leur café, dont l'odeur tira progressivement le blond du sommeil, se débarbouillèrent, rangèrent et partirent.

Ils marchèrent une bonne heure, tout était silencieux autour d'eux, ce qui inquiéta Nanako. Elle se prépara à charger si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Sai la regarda faire, ce manque de bruit l'inquiétait également. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps: cinq ninjas apparurent soudainement. Nanako soupira. Ce n'était que du menu fretin...Sai se retira et commença à dessiner des animaux qui se jettèrent sur un de leurs assaillants, Naruto fonça dans le tas sans se poser de questions, Sakura resta en retrait, protégée par Nanako. Cette dernière fit des signes avec ses mains. Deux lames de coudes apparurent et elle combatta l'adversaire le plus proche, et lui trancha la carotide assez rapidement. Elle n'hésitait pas, le sang gicla contre son costume noir et contre son visage. Elle s'attaquait déjà au second, puis au troisième, auxquels elle réserva le même traitement qu'au premier. Les deux garçons en avaient également fini avec leurs opposants. Nanako se tendit et se précipita sur Sakura. Elle la poussa violemment sur le sol, évitant une nuée de kunais et de shurikens. Elle lança une de ses lames de coudes contre le tronc d'un arbre.Ils entendirent un gémissement. Un ninja tomba sur le sol, l'arme de Nanako était plantée dans son coeur. Elle fit un geste de la main et les deux lames de coudes disparurent. Elle se retourna vers ses trois subordonnés:

Vous avez toujours des questions par rapport à mes capacités? demanda-t-elle.

Sai sourit, il savait que la fille était sans aucune pitié. Naruto lui tapa sur l'épaule et Sakura resta muette. Ils poursuivirent leur route, sans subir une nouvelle attaque et parvinrent finalement à la demeure du seigneur. Il les acceuillit et ils lui remirent le rouleau. Ils repartirent en début d'aprés-midi et empruntèrent les grandes routes. Ils passèrent la nuit dans un onsen. Nanako se baignait avec Sakura, alors que les garçons occupaient le bain des hommes. Elles pouvaient entendre les remarques de Sai sur l'anatomie de Naruto et les crises de colère de ce dernier. Nanako les trouvait tordants, et elle riait de leurs répliques. Sakura la fixait. Cette fille n'était pas nette...

Ils quittèrent l'onsen à l'aube et furent de retour à Konoha en début de soirée. L'hokage les reçut et Nanako fit son rapport. La blonde finit par les congédier, sauf Nanako.

Alors,que penses-tu d'eux? demanda l'Hokage.

Ils forment une belle équipe. Ils ont tous bien progressé...

Je sens un "mais" en suspens...

...mais ils me seront inutiles. Je travaille mieux en solo. Je remplacerais Kakashi le temps qu'il sera à l'hôpital, mais dés qu'il sera en état de les reprendre, ... je continuerais mon autre mission.

Comment ça avance? demanda la chef du village.

Ils ont enfin pû avoir quelques renseignements sur moi, je m'attendais à mieux d'une organisation comme l'Akatsuki, et je parle même pas de celle de ce vieux serpent...

Est-ce que ton plan va marcher?

Oui. Je les briserais.

La brune sourit. La blonde faisait confiance à la dernière des Mitsuke, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire preuve d'une grande cruauté aussi. Cette mission était faite pour elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoru marchait tranquillement dans la rue qui l'amenait à la maison close. Il devait voir Kaede, la prostituée la plus en vue de tout le pays et Yoru était un de ses clients réguliers. Elle tenait des renseignements de ses nombreux amants, notamment sur le milieu du crime. La gérante de l'établissement lui souhaita la bienvenue et le conduisit dans la chambre de Kaede. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas la belle jeune femme qui l'attendait, mais un homme. La gérante referma la porte derrière Yoru. L'homme était assis sur un fauteuil et fixait son vis-à-vis.

Salut, Yoru.

Itachi...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je tiens à remercier Hitto-sama qui a pris la peine et le temps de lire et de mettre une review sur ma fic. Je tenterais de suivre ses conseils dans le futur. Je remercie également tous ceux qui lisent ma toute première fanfiction...arigatô !!


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako et Yoru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appelerait "Sasuke" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita/ Nana, Sasu/ Nana...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Itachi...

-T'es pas si mal en mec, Nanako.

-Je suis Yoru sous cette forme...

-Si tu veux...

Itachi dévisagea le jeune homme. Il était vraiment beau, un véritable apollon. Il avait des yeux bleus qui tiraient vers le gris, un visage fin, des belles lèvres, des longs cheveux corbeau aux reflets bleus qui encadraient son visage opalin. Il était assez grand et ses habits de couleurs sombres mettaient ses muscles en valeur. Itachi le trouvait aussi appétissant en homme qu'en femme. Le regard bleu et froid se déposa sur Itachi. Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer, à se jauger.

-Je pense qu'on doit discuter,dit le membre de l'Akatsuki.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire...enchaina Yoru.

-Tu te travestis, tu as crée un jutsu qui te transforme en homme, tu pars en mission,tu me mens...et tu n'as rien à me dire...

-Toi non plus, tu n'as pas été d'une honnêteté totale, Itachi...

Les deux hommes se faisaient face. Itachi était assis sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées alors que Yoru se tenait debout près de la porte. Yoru soupira, enleva son long manteau noir et s'assit sur le lit. Yoru affrontait Itachi des yeux. Cela amusa son vis-à-vis.

-Aurais-tu perdu ta langue,Yoru?

-Je ne vois pas le but de cette discussion, je suis desolé.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te trouver et quand je parviens enfin à te mettre la main dessus, tu es un homme et tu dis que je n'ai pas le droit à une explication...tu te fous de moi, j'espère?

-Je peux rien te dire, je suis en mission...

-Mission qui nécéssite de te transformer en gars?

-J'attire moins l'attention. C'est plus pratique de bouger déguisée en homme que de voyager sous ma véritable identité...

-C'est pas faux...mais en mec, t'attires quand même pas mal l'attention car tu es canon.

Yoru rougit involontairement. Il savait qu'il faisait beaucoup d'effet, que ce soit sur les hommes ou sur les femmes. Quand Nanako "conçut" Yoru, elle avait décidé de le faire le plus beau possible. Elle était consciente que l'obtention de certaines informations était facilitée par un physique avantageux. Elle avait étudié les mouvements et la gestuelle masculins afin de donner à son personnage plus de réalité. Neji avait été un bon modèle, tout comme Sasuke et Sai. De fil en aiguille, elle avait acquis ses propres contacts et elle profitait des renseignements des prostituées. Yoru était un client qu'elles s'arrachait. Il savait exactement ce qui faisait plaisir aux femmes et il les traitait avec respect. Il était un des favoris de Kaede, de par ses capacités au lit et par le fait qu'il lui plaisait. Yoru lui amenait régulièrement des petits cadeaux, ce qui contribuait à délier plus facilement la langue de la jeune femme.

Itachi regardait Yoru, qui avait les pommettes légèrement roses et qui détournait les yeux. Itachi rompit le silence.

-J'ai également une mission. Je dois éliminer Yoru.

Le dénommé Yoru redressa la tête à l'entente de son nom. Il se mit à fixer Itachi, qui n'avait pas bougé et qui gardait son air calme et impassible.

-Eh bien, commença Yoru, qu'attends-tu? Je suis à deux mètres de toi, ce serait si facile...

-J'hésite...

-Tu hésites? Tu as une mission et tu hésites à l'accomplir?

-Si tu veux mourir, je peux vraiment t'aider, mais je ne veux pas le faire...

-Tu as également une mission, je sais que tu veux anéantir l'Akatsuki et la bande du traître...et récupérer Sasuke.

-Pas seulement Sasuke...toi aussi.

-Considères-moi comme "récupéré". Je me lasse de l'Akatsuki, c'est trop de boulot pour peu de résultat. J'aime les défis mais je déteste perdre mon temps.

-Tu serais prêt à trahir les tiens pour revenir? Je ne suis pas si bête, Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

-Je veux m'allier avec toi et Konoha. Tu connais toute mon histoire, tu sais que j'ai presque rien à me reprocher. Tu veux ramener mon frère et je vais t'y aider.

-Tu dois certainement t'attendre à quelque chose en retour...

-Absolument. Je te veux toi.En échange, je peux te donner l'emplacement de l'actuelle planque de ce maudit serpent...et de mon cher petit frère.

-Tu sais où est Sasuke? s'écria Yoru.

-Franchement, tu crois que je laisserais mon frère chéri seul face à un dégénéré notoire? Tout ce que j'ai fait de mal, je l'ai fait pour lui...je sais pratiquement tout du quotidien de Sasuke. Ce sera une preuve de bonne volonté...

-Tu fais surveiller ton frère?

-...

-J'en déduis que oui...

-Il est devenu trés fort et trés beau, mais je pense que le blond névrosé te l'a déjà dit. A part, je peux tout te dire de son entrainement à ses moments d'intimité...

-Et si je te répondais que ça ne m'intéresse pas? Je sais qu'il est devenu quasiment imbattable, donc ça veut dire qu'il à dû beaucoup s'entrainer et son intimité ne me regarde en rien...

Itachi regarda Yoru qui semblait être énervé. Il sourit quand il comprit que Yoru/ Nanako brulait d'envie de tout savoir. Il se décida à tout lui dire, juste pour voir sa réaction.

-En fait, il semblerait que mon frère que j'aime sois gay...

Itachi vit Yoru écarquiller les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et reprendre son air neutre. Il continua.

-Apparement, il collectionne les amants d'une nuit...quant aux femmes...il n'a eu que deux compagnes, toutes les deux brunes...et il les a renvoyées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse?

-Je sais que Sasuke te plaît autant que je te plaîs,non?

-...

-Je suis ne suis pas un imbécile moi non plus...j'ai tout saisit quand je suis rentré à Konoha et que j'ai vu la maison...

-...

-Remarque, moi, ça ne me déplairais pas de vivre avec Sasuke et toi...en communauté...

Yoru le fixa avec un air ahuri.Itachi le regarda avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je plaisantais, quoique...continua-t-il.

-Le pire est que cette idée m'a déjà traversé l'esprit, avoua Yoru.

Là, Itachi ne rigolait plus. Yoru était sérieux et rouge comme une tomate.Il se coucha sur le lit, essayant d'éviter le regard pesant d'Itachi.

-T'es sérieuse, Nanako?

-...

Itachi s'approcha et s'allongea près de Yoru. Ils se fixaient silencieusement. Yoru fait un rapide signe des mains et redevint Nanako. Itachi passa sa main dans les longs cheveux de la jeune femme. Il se colla contre elle et embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Elle entoura son corps de ses bras.

-Tu l'aimes? demanda Itachi.

-Je l'aime autant que je t'aime. lui répondit-elle.

-...

-C'est la vérité. Je vous aime tous les deux. C'est affreux...

Il l'embrassa et resserra son étreinte. Elle se laissa faire.

-Au moins, tu m'aimes. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est toi que je veux et pour l'instant, je ne veux pas te céder à Sasuke. Tu as le choix: tu acceptes le marché et tu restes avec moi pour avoir l'info ou alors tu refuses et ne le trouveras jamais.Tu es libre.

Il fixa le plafond. Nanako accepta le marché. Itachi allait se débarrasser de l'Akatsuki et pendant ce temps, elle allait retrouver Sasuke.Il lui tendit un papier ou il avait dessiné le chemin qui menait au repaire du serpent.

-Tu as certainement un plan pour le ramener, mais dés que tu remets les pieds au village, tu l'oublies.

-Comment veux-tu que je l'oublies aussi facilement? En huit ans, je n'ai pas réussi avec toi, je vois pas pourquoi j'y parviendrais en quelques semaines avec Sasuke...

-Je ne sais pas. Tu te débrouilles...

Cette réplique glaça Nanako. Elle le savait possessif... Renoncer à Sasuke était le prix à payer pour son retour. Cette simple phrase...Elle aussi avait envie de jouer... Elle plaqua Itachi sur le lit et l'embrassa à en perdre la vie. Itachi fut surpris de l'initiative de sa compagne. Elle commença à le déshabiller et à lécher sa gorge et son torse. Elle le sentit se cambrer sous ses carresses. Elle mordit son épaule et il ne pût retenir un cri. Sa morsure était si profonde qu'il saigna. Elle lécha le liquide rouge et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le haut d'Itachi tomba, puis elle s'attela au pantalon, qui le rejoigna assez rapidement sur le sol. Il se retrouva en sous-vêtements. Elle n'avait toujours rien enlevé. Elle continua de lécher,mordre,titiller et embrasser le corps de l'ainé des Uchiwa. Il se sentit à l'étroit dans son boxer et comme si elle avait entendu ses prières, elle descendit le bout de tissu noir, libérant sa virilité tendue. Elle inséra sa langue dans son nombril et l'entendit gémir. Elle vit ses mains s'accrocher aux draps et elle s'attaqua à sa verge. Elle le suça, si bien qu'il était près à se répandre dans sa bouche.

-Nanako, je...

Elle s'écarta et se dressa sur lui. Il enleva son haut, mais elle le bloqua quand il entreprit de détacher son soutien-gorge. Elle donna des rapides coups de bassin. Il attrapa l'attache du pantalon de la jeune femme pour pouvoir la pénétrer mais elle le stoppa également. Elle continua son manège, l'empêchant systématiquement de la dévêtir. Il allait venir sous peu et elle lui refusait l'accès à son intimité. Une dernière carresse et elle se releva, le laissant à deux doigts de la jouissance. Il l'interrogea du regard.

-Je vais suivre mon plan initial. Tu accomplis ta partie du contrat et j'accomplirais la mienne. Je te revois à Konoha le jour de la fête.

Elle disparut en un éclair de seconde. Le laisser tel quel sur le lit était sa façon de se venger. Nanako,redevenue Yoru, ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appelerait "Sasuke" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita/ Nana, Sasu/ Nana...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoru avançait le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué sur le plan d'Itachi. Il reconnu que sans l'aide de ce dernier, il n'aurait jamais trouvé cette planque. L'air faisait danser ses cheveux et son manteau. Il repensa à Itachi, dans un piteux état sur le lit, et sourit. Il savait que l'ainé des Uchiwa, qui était une personne trés rancunière, irait jusqu'à Konoha pour lui faire payer. Mine de rien, Yoru s'amusait comme une fou. Sa bonne humeur se dissipa rapidement quand il sentit des présences autour de lui. La garde de la planque, probablement. Il soupira, comme à son habitude quand il allait devoir se battre. Il se clona, lançant ses assaillants sur ses clones. Il poursuivit son chemin, allant encore plus vite. Malheureusement, ses clones n'éliminèrent pas tous ses ennemis. Il se retrouvait entouré d'une dizaine d'adversaires. Il se jeta dans la melée, tuant trois opposants en un clin d'oeil. Le sang gicla, le regard de Yoru se fit glacé, il ne ferait preuve d'aucune pitié. Les ninjas se précipitèrent sur lui, le blessant. Yoru avait beau déborder de confiance, de technique et de force, il ne pouvait faire le poids face à sept ninjas bien entrainés. Il en supprima deux de plus et se fit blesser au ventre. La sensation de son sang qui s'écoulait hors de son corps excitait Yoru. La douleur se transforma en adrénaline pure et dure. Deux tombèrent, la carotide tranchée. Il s'élança sur les derniers adversaires, redoublant ses attaques de sauvagerie. Quand le dixième ninja mourut, Yoru poussa un râle de satisfaction. Il baignait dans son sang et dans celui de ses adversaires mais il se sentait étrangement bien. Il s'adossa contre un arbre et entreprit un jutsu médical pour soigner ses blessures. Afin d'économiser ses forces et d'accélérer le soin, Yoru redevint Nanako. Elle refléchissait: c'était extrêmement rare qu'elle se fasse blesser. Elle décida d'être plus prudente. Elle resta un long moment blottie contre l'arbre, le corps parcouru d'étincelles bleutées. Elle mordit son pouce et fit le signe d'une invocation. Un lapin blanc avec un gilet noir au symbole des Mitsuke apparut. Elle saisit un rouleau de parchemin dans son sac et écrivit.

- Apporte ça à l'Hokage, et à personne d'autre. Dis-lui aussi que je suis sur le coup.

- Bien, maitresse Nanako.

- Shin, une dernière chose: ne lui dit pas que je suis un peu patraque. Je ne veux pas de renforts...

- Compris, maitresse Nanako.

Le lapin disparu en un éclair. Les étincelles soignantes poursuivaient leur oeuvre. En une demi-heure, la blessure au ventre était pratiquement guérie. Une ombre se dessinait derrière elle. Elle prit un kunai en main. Un homme s'approcha d'elle. Il l'observa. Il trouvait la jeune femme à son goût, vraiment trés séduisante avec ses formes généreuses, ses vêtements déchirés et sa faiblesse. Un sourire carnassier se profila sur ses lèvres. Il continuait d'avancer. Nanako se préparait à l'acceuillir. Quand il fut à sa portée et qu'elle vit qu'il était occupé à descendre sa braguette, elle le frappa en plein coeur, pénétrant l'arme tranchante dans son corps. Il s'écroula et elle repoussa son cadavre du pied. Elle devait bouger, rester là était de la folie. Elle avait vu une rivière près de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se dirigea vers le point d'eau, tenant son ventre avec sa main et marchant en boitillant. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle finit par parvenir à la rivière.Elle porta de l'eau à sa bouche et se trempa allègrement dans l'eau, lavant ses mains et son visage. L'eau se teinta de rouge. Elle était consciente que le sang risquait d'attirer ses adversaires, mais elle en avait assez de ressentir le sang seché sur sa peau. Elle se pencha une dernière fois pour porter le liquide transparent à ses lèvres et quand elle se redressa, elle sentit une pointe glacée sur sa gorge. Elle avait une arme maintenue sur sa nuque. Elle n'avait pas vu venir son assaillant. A moins d'un miracle, elle allait mourir ici et maintenant. Le clan des Mitsuke ne serait plus, elle aurait au moins ramené Itachi. Elle resta droite et fière, attendant le coup qui la priverait définitivement de lumière. La lame ne s'enfonçait pas. La patience de Nanako était assez réduite, même devant la mort. Quitte à crever, autant que son assassin lui porte rapidement le coup fatal. Elle se retourna et eu un choc. Devant elle se tenait Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle cacha tant bien que mal sa surprise. Il avait les yeux rouges où elle pouvait voir les virgules du sharingan. Elle hésita à bouger. En trois ans, il avait vraiment changé. Il ne ressemblait plus au jeune garçon qu'il était. Il portait les habits "à la mode Orochimaru", qui dévoilaient le torse pâle et finement musclé du cadet des Uchiwa, il avait grandi, son visage était devenu plus masculin et ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi froids. Nanako se demandait ce qu'il attendait. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune des Uchiwa et affronta son regard. Sasuke savait pertinnement que son sharingan serait inefficace face à elle, et il se mit lui aussi à détailler son opposante. Elle aussi elle avait évolué, et là, il la retrouvait couverte de sang. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, il avait toujours son arme sur sa gorge, mais elle était enfin devant lui, dans un état pitoyable mais c'était elle. Il s'interrogeait également sur les raisons de la présence de la jeune femme ici. Il retira lentement la lame de la gorge de Nanako et la rangea dans son fourreau. Il était toujours debout et elle était assise. Il s'accroupi et passa sa main sur le visage de la jeune couturière.

- Nanako...

- Sasuke...

- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, tu m'as l'air d'aller bien...

- Toi, par contre...tu es blessée quelque part? lui demanda-t-il.

- Au ventre, mais ça va aller...

Sasuke savait qu'elle lui mentait. Il avait senti une personne arriver près du cours d'eau et s'était tapi dans les broussailles. Il avait vu la dernière des Mitsuke s'approcher de l'eau en boitant, couverte de sang. Il la vit mettre ses mains et son visage dans l'eau claire et avait vu sa peau blanche réapparaître progressivement. Elle semblait être à bout. Sasuke n'avait pas osé aborder Nanako, il se contentait de la fixer de loin, espérant qu'elle partirait. Il entendit des bruits. Les ninjas d'Orochimaru recherchaient le meurtrier de leurs collègues. Sasuke sorti de sa cachette pour tenter de protéger la fille. Il la voyait trop faible pour se battre contre une trentaine d'assaillants.

Il l'aida à se relever, sous les plaintes de la jeune femme qui prétendait être encore capable de se lever toute seule, et il la cala contre un arbre.

- Sasuke, j'aurais pu liquider ces gêneurs...je ne suis pas aussi touchée que je le parais...

- ...

- Merci.

- Montre-moi ta blessure.

- Non, ça va aller, elle est déjà cicatrisée...

- Montre-moi ta blessure, Nanako! dit -il d'une voix froide et menaçante.

Elle pesta sillencieusement et s'éxécuta. Elle remonta son haut en lambeaux et montra la plaie à moitié cicatrisée à l'éventail. La coupure était affreuse et elle avait beaucoup saigné. Sasuke posa sa main sur le ventre chaud de la jeune femme et une lueur verte brilla. Sasuke était en train de la soigner avec un peu plus d'efficacité.

- Tu as trop saigné, Nanako...tu vas mettre un moment à t'en remettre...

- On parie? lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Que fais-tu ici, Nanako?

- Rien. Je passais par là...

- ...

- Pourquoi prends-tu la peine de t'occuper de moi, Sasuke?

- ...

- C'est vrai, tu aurais pu me tuer...c'est la deuxième fois que tu pointe une arme sur ma gorge et que tu m'épargnes...ça m'inquiète...surtout que lors de votre dernière rencontre, tu as faillis tuer ce pauvre Naruto...

- Je peux toujours y remédier...si tu veux mourir...

- C'est la seconde fois en deux jours où l'on me propose de m'aider à mourir...

- Qui te l'a proposé?

- Quelqu'un...

- J'avais cru comprendre...mais qui?

- Un ami très cher à mon coeur.

Sasuke se sentit un peu jaloux. Il laissait son chakra se répandre dans le corps de Nanako. Il avait la main sur son ventre et parfois, il carressait ses muscles. Nanako ne protestait pas, ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'il lui carresse le ventre, loin de là.

- La lame n'était pas empoisonnée, constata Sasuke. Ca aurait vraiment été catastrophique...

- Je me sens mieux. N'épuises pas tout ton chakra pour ça , Sasuke.

Le flot vert cessa, mais Sasuke n'avait pas enlevé sa main du corps de la jeune femme. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et les yeux de Sasuke redevinrent noir. Il s'approcha de Nanako, qui, bloquée contre le tronc de l'arbre, ne pouvait (et ne voulait) se soustraire à sa progression. Sasuke déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Nanako et il força l'accès au reste de sa bouche. Leurs langues s'affrontèrent dans un ballet brutal et sensuel, où il dominait et était dominé tour à tour. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir,elle avait tellement attendu de le revoir, de pouvoir le toucher à nouveau. Lui, il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir pris d'initiative quand ils s'étaient enlacés sur le ponton. Il comptait rattraper le temps perdu si sa partenaire lui donnait le feu vert. Elle enlaça son cou et donna un léger coup de bassin contre l'entrejambe de l'Uchiwa. Elle le voulait, et Itachi avait bien précisé qu'elle devrait le laisser tomber à Konoha...pas avant. Il la carressa avec plus d'insistance, l'idée qu'ils se fassent prendre par les ninjas leur donnait encore plus l'envie de le faire. Ils devinrent tous les deux plus fougueux, plus bestiaux. Il déchira le haut de la jeune femme d'un geste brusque et enleva le soutien-gorge, dévoilant la poitrine de Nanako que Sasuke s'empressa de lécher et d'embrasser. Elle avait détaché la ceinture et le haut kimono du brun et quand il commença à mordiller ses tétons, elle rejetta la tête en arrière.Le bois de l'arbre lui rentrait dans le dos, augmentant encore le plaisir de Nanako. Ils furent rapidement nus et Sasuke la dominait entièrement. Elle voulait qu'il la contrôle totalement,qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il la fit glisser sur l'herbe, s'allongeant sur elle, bloquant ses poignets et l'embrassant. Il laissa des marques sur la nuque offerte de la jeune femme et sentit qu'elle se retenait d'hurler son plaisir. Il tendit l'oreille, guettant le moindre souffle, le moindre pas et ne détecta rien.

- Crie pour moi,sussura Sasuke à l'oreille de Nanako.

- Fais moi hurler, Sasuke... le défia-t-elle.

Il s'inséra d'un brutal coup de rein dans Nanako, qui hurla de plaisir et de surprise. Son hurlement résonna dans le bois, et personne ne vînt les déranger. Il se déhancha en elle, il allait toujours plus loin, ses coups de buttoirs étaient toujours plus forts, puis il se mit à la pilloner inlassablement. Nanako hurlait de plus en plus fort, sa voix suivait la pénétration de son amant. Il sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir et d'un coup encore plus puissant, il se vida en elle. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et l'embrassa. En jouissant,il lui avait mordu l'épaule. Elle porterait ses suçons et sa morsure. Il sourit en regardant la jeune femme qui se tenait blottie contre lui. Sasuke n'avait pas ressenti le sang couler le long de son membre quand il l'avait pénétrée. Elle n'était plus vierge, lui non plus. Leur union avait été brutale et passionnée, Sasuke n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sensations lors de ses précédents rapports. Elle carressa son visage avec tendresse. Il fixa le pendentif qui était autour de son cou depuis trois ans. Il le prit entre ses doigts. Elle l'avait gardé. Elle lui sourit quand elle le vit saisir le pendentif. Il embrassa Nanako. Elle se perdit dans les yeux ébène de son partenaire et aurait préféré ne pas penser à Itachi et à son retour au village. Il l'observa avec attention.

- Sasuke...débuta-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Je vais devoir rentrer au village...

- Ah...

- Rentre, Sasuke, s'il-te-plaît...

- Je dois d'abord retrouver Itachi.

La voix du brun se fit plus sourde, plus froide. Nanako se redressa, ne voulant pas faire face à Sasuke.

- Itachi...je sais où il sera bientôt...

Sasuke la fixa avec intensité. Comment aurait-elle pu posséder une telle information alors qu'il trimait comme un fou pour le débusquer? Il l'écouta attentivement.

- Il sera prochainement à Konoha, un peu avant l'anniversaire du village. Il va être réintégré...

- Comment sais-tu tout ça?

- Je le sais...j'ai rencontré Itachi il y a deux semaines et je l'ai revu hier. C'est lui qui m'a dit où je pouvais te trouver.

- Tu as revu mon frère? Et tu ne lui a rien fait, rien dit?

-...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

- J'ai... j'ai conclu un marché avec ton frère. Il me donnait ton emplacement et effectuait un petit travail pour moi et, en retour, je devais te ramener...

- Jamais...

- Tu ignores la vérité sur ton clan, Sasuke. Si ton frère est un meurtrier, sache que ton clan n'était pas tout blanc, lui non plus. Itachi veut s'expliquer avec toi...et apparement, j'étais son dernier atout pour que tu reviennes...

- Pourquoi reviendrais-je au village? Tu m'as trahi, une nouvelle fois...

- JE NE T'AI PAS TRAHI...C' EST TOI QUI ES PARTI, TU AS TRAHI LE VILLAGE!!! J' AI PASSE CES TROIS DERNIERES ANNEES A TA RECHERCHE, J' AI REPRIS DU SERVICE EN TEMPS QUE NINJA POUR TOI ET POUR LUI !!!!

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé...

- Tu es égoiste, si égoiste. Ton équipe a fait des efforts, j'ai dû accepter un compromis avec l'Hokage, puis avec Itachi...

- Itachi?

- Itachi m'a donné ton emplacement actuel en échange de moi...

- De toi?

- Oui, de moi. Pour que j'ai une chance de te ramener à Konoha, j'ai dû lui promettre de t'oublier et de vivre avec lui.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu es la propriété de mon frère...

- Sasuke...j'ai besoin de toi...et si ce n'est pas moi, penses à Naruto, à Kakashi,... à Sakura...Tu l'aimes, non?

- Je ne l'aime pas. Öte toi cette idée de la tête...

- Tu pourrais apprendre des choses sur ton clan, des secrets si bien gardés que tu n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils soient possibles...

- Tu les connais, toi, ces secrets?

- En partie,oui. Mais ce serait mieux que tu les entende de la bouche de ton frère. Je ne suis pas une Uchiwa, et je me suis déjà pas mal mêlée de vos affaires...

- A quoi ça servirait que je revienne?

- ...il me semble que tu avais dit que tu voulais reconstruire ton clan,non? Si tu ne reviens pas, tu ne pourras jamais accomplir cet objectif...

- ...j'aurais aimé le reconstruire avec quelqu'un comme toi...

- Qu'est ce qui t'empêches d'exiger quelque chose de moi? J'ai accordé une faveur à Itachi pour qu'il abandonne la lune rouge, pourquoi pas toi? Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi? Je te donnerais n'importe quoi...

- Je veux la même chose que lui, je te veux toi.

-... il faudrait voir avec Itachi... et l'Hokage aussi...

- ...

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Un ménage à trois...ça me tente si c'est avec vous deux.

- Je crois que ça va être plus dur entre moi et Itachi...

- ... qui sait? Si tu reviens, je pense pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente...

- Tu nous aime tous les deux,n'est-ce pas?

- ...

- Pour que tu te consacres à nous avec autant de détermination, c'est que tu dois nous aimer...

Elle se releva et s'habilla. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke qui avait remit son pantalon.

- Pour revenir, tu devras supprimer le serpent. De toute façon, ce sera toi ou lui dans un futur proche,n'est-ce pas?

- Je n'aime pas la manière dont tu procèdes, Nanako...

- Tout ce qui m'importe est le résultat. Le procédé m'importe peu... Vous m'êtes essentiels, je l'ai compris quand tu es parti...

- ...

- Je peux te demander ce que tu as l'intention de faire?

- Je te verrais dans une quinzaine de jours...à Konoha.

Elle lui sourit et se jetta dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa. Sasuke était perplexe. Il ne décella pas de mensonges dans la voix de Nanako, mais il était dubitatif. Dans tous les cas, Sasuke était conscient du fait qu'il devrait supprimer très prochainement Orochimaru s'il tenait à abattre Itachi par la suite. Il concéda ce point à Nanako. Rien ne l'empêchait de tuer le sannin et d'aller à Konoha par la suite, vérifier les dires de son amante. Il commença à élaborer un plan couvrant toutes les éventualités...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nanako entra sous sa véritable identité au village caché de la feuille. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage, sans saluer Neji qui passait dans le coin. Elle fût immédiatament amenée dans le bureau de sa supérieure. Elle eut la surprise de voir l'Hokage en pleine conversation avec le Kazekage. Ils s'interrompirent et Tsunade invita la brune à s'asseoir.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir charger, Nanako. Tu t'es faite blessée?

- Un peu, Tsunade-sama. Mais j'ai été soignée...

- Ah bon? Par qui?

- Sasuke Uchiwa.

La réponse de Nanako laissa un léger froid. La blonde était suspendue aux lèvres de l'héritière des Mitsuke.

- Et alors? questionna-t-elle.

- Il ...viendra à Konoha dans quinze jours. Mission accomplie, Hokage-sama.

La brune croisa ses jambes assez sensuellement et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur sa belle bouche. Elle sirota tranquillement son thé.

- J'ai bien receptionné Shin. reprit la blonde. Tu as donc réussi à ramener les deux... c'est trés bien. Je considères ta part du contrat remplie...

- Avez-vous lu la condition d'Itachi Uchiwa? demanda Nanako.

- Je pense pas que ça devrait poser de problèmes, n'est-ce pas Nanako? répliqua la blonde avec un sourire entendu.

- Non, Hokage-sama. Le seul soucis, c'est que Sasuke Uchiwa a exprimé la même condition... je lui ai dit qu'il fallait que je vous en réfère, de même qu'à Itachi...

- Bon, je vois... Le temps qu'ils se rabibochent et qu'ils se refassent à leur vie de ninja de la feuille, tu vivras avec eux, vous trouverez bien un arrangement...je fais confiance à votre redoutable intelligence...à toi et aux deux autres.

- ... Bien, Hokage-sama.

Elle se leva, s'inclina devant les deux Kage et disparut. Gaara avait assisté à l'entretien et en avait saisit l'essentiel: les deux frères Uchiwa allaient revenir à Konoha.

- Elle est très forte, c'est bien une Mitsuke...avoua Tsunade.

- ...

- Elle est parvenue à nous rendre les deux frères Uchiwa-ennemis, et elle est même parvenue à les convaincre de supprimer Orochimaru et l'Aakatsuki. Il vaut mieux l'avoir comme alliée que comme ennemie...


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appellerait "Sasuke" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime grand frère...

Pairing: Ita/ Nana, Sasu/ Nana...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout était calme dans le village de Konoha. Le soleil venait de se lever et une nouvelle journée allait débuter. Nanako préparait le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse de sa boutique. Depuis peu, elle commençait sa matinée en buvant un café en compagnie de Sai, de Kakashi et parfois de Neji. Le ninja copieur arrivait toujours le dernier, fidèle à son habitude, et Sai et Neji étaient là à peu près au même moment. Nanako les servait en café,chocolat,viennoiseries...Avec l'arrivée de l'été, déjeuner le matin dans la fraicheur aprés la chaleur de la nuit était une véritable bénédiction. Chacun des amis avait son propre mug dans la boutique de Nanako. Cette dernière respirait mieux depuis deux semaines: elle avait enfin accompli sa mission; les deux Uchiwa allaient revenir à Konoha. Elle était une des rares personnes au courant, et elle attendait avec impatience le retour des deux hommes. Nanako savait également qu'elle allait se faire sérieusement remonter par Itachi pour diverses petites choses: elle l'avait laissé en plan alors qu'il allait éjaculer, elle avait couché avec Sasuke, et elle lui avait promis de vivre avec lui...la même promesse qu'elle avait faite à Itachi. Elle n'était pas sûre d'en réchapper vivante...Elle discutait tranquillement avec ses compagnons quand deux ambus apparurent, brisant ce petit déjeuner estival et amical.

- Kakashi Hatake et Sai, vous êtes convoqués d'extrême urgence dans le bureau de l'Hokage...de même que Nanako Mitsuke.

Kakashi dévisagea ses deux collègues. Sai souriait toujours, mais il s'interrogeait sur les raisons de cette convocation et Nanako souriait à pleines dents.

" Celle-là, elle doit savoir quelque chose qu'on ignore et à voir sa tête, je pense qu'on va vivre un grand moment d'émotion..." pensa le ninja copieur.

Les trois individus sus-nommés suivèrent les ambus, Nanako s'excusant auprés de Neji de le laisser tout seul. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Sakura était là, à moitié endormie et décoiffée, et Naruto arriva peu aprés,dans un état de délabrement pire que celui de sa camarade. Cette vision accentua le sourire de Nanako. Ils allaient avoir un sacré choc et elle l'attendait avec fébrilité. Ils furent enfin autorisés à entrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Kakashi ouvrit la marche, suivit de ses élèves, puis de Nanako. L'équipe Kakashi se tenait devant le bureau de l'Hokage, et Nanako restait en retrait prés de la porte. Naruto s'énerva, hurlant qu'il aurait aimé rester couché, lui souhaitant qu'elle eut une bonne raison pour les déranger sous peine qu'il la réduirait en charpie. Sakura le frappa, l'incitant à se calmer. La blonde pût enfin débuter.

- J'ai une excellente raison de vous avoir tous fait venir si tôt, je voulais que vous soyez les premiers à acceuillir un nouveau membre de l'équipe 7...

- Encore? s'écria Naruto. La seule personne que nous voulons, c'est Sasuke. Nous n'avons besoin de personne d'autre que de lui! enchaîna-t-il.

- ...Faites-le entrer! cria Tsunade.

Les têtes de l'équipe 7 se tournèrent doucement vers le nouveau venu. Comme Nanako l'avait supposé, leur air ahuri valait le déplacement. Elle regardait Sasuke Uchiwa se diriger vers ses partenaires. Sakura était au bord de l'évanouissement, Naruto était partagé entre l'envie de le tabasser et celle de lui sauter dans les bras. Plus pragmatiques, Kakashi se contenta de sourire, de même que Sai.

- Voici le nouveau membre de l'équipe 7...mais il ne restera avec vous que temporairement. Inutile de dire que sa réhabilitation est accompagnée de sanctions...

Nanako fixait la scène, toujours avec cet air amusé. Il y eut un grand moment quand Naruto souhaita la bienvenue à Konoha à son meilleur ami tout en l'enlaçant. Sakura n'osait pas l'approcher, elle devait certainement rêver...Sasuke ne pouvait pas se tenir devant elle...c'était impossible...Sai serra la main de Sasuke et il lui sourit, ainsi que Kakashi. Il passa sa main sur la tête de Sasuke tout en lui disant qu'il avait grandi. Nanako s'était accoudée au mur, elle restait silencieuse devant ces charmantes retrouvailles. Sakura n'avait pas oublié la présence de la Mitsuke. Elle demanda à l'Hokage les raisons qui l'avaient conduite à la convoquer. Nanako avait beau avoir été un sensei de remplacement, elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe 7.

- La raison pour laquelle elle est là? commença l'Hokage. C'est simple, elle va se charger de sa surveillance au domaine Uchiwa. Sasuke a écopé d'une interdiction de mission d'une durée de six mois et elle s'occupera de lui...

- Pourquoi pas un membre de l'équipe? Naruto, Kakashi ou moi... on le connaît mieux que cette fille...continua la fleur de cerisier.

- Vous avez des missions à accomplir, des examens à préparer... répondit la blonde.

- C'est tout? insista la rose. Il n'est pas obligé de rester avec une personne qu'il déteste pendant tout ce temps...

- Qui te dis que je la déteste?

Sasuke venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Il observait Sakura qui se montait le bourrichon toute seule comme une grande et Nanako qui attendait bien gentiment qu'elle ait fini de vider son sac.

- Mais...Sasuke-kun...tu la connais pas si bien...et puis, tu pourrais passer plus de temps avec nous comme ça...

- Décidément Sakura, t'es toujours aussi lourde...répliqua Sasuke.

Sa phrase acheva la jeune fille. Elle avait tenté de le retenir le soir de son départ et il l'avait remerciée et assommée. Sakura eu l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, d'être toujours aussi pitoyable. Pendant qu'elle dramatisait sur sa nullité, Tsunade continua de donner ses instructions.

- Nous allons bientôt recevoir un hôte vraiment important. Cependant, il sera également confié à la garde de Nanako.

Sasuke ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer. Il allait vivre avec son frère et leur compagne...youpi!!

- Sasuke, j'essaye de satisfaire vos deux demandes et je sais très bien que lui et toi serez sympas avec Nanako...précisa l'Hokage.

- ...

- Je précise deux dernières petites choses...finit l'Hokage. La première est que Sasuke a tué Orochimaru, donc évitez de le contrarier...la seconde est que c'est grâce au travail de longue haleine de Nanako qu'il est enfin de retour ( elle se tourna vers Sakura) et je compte sur vous pour lui éviter des commentaires désagréables à l'avenir...

- Nanako? l'interrogea Naruto.

Elle lui répondit avec un large sourire et fit le V de la victoire avec ses doigts. Sa candeur soudaine lui donna un charme supplémentaire. Ils sortirent finalement du bureau de la chef du village. Elle avait laissé un grand nombre de recommandations à Nanako qui les avait écouté attentivement. Sasuke passa la journée à retrouver tous ses amis et son fan-club. Ils étaient tous venus le voir, effectuant une sorte de procession. Sasuke eut du mal à se débarrasser de ses fans qui ne lachaient plus leur idole.

A la fin de la journée, ils voulaient organiser une fête pour le retour de Sasuke, mais celui-ci prétexta la fatigue pour y échapper. Ils l'abandonnèrent, à regrets pour les filles. Il entra dans sa demeure et sentit une délicate odeur de cuisine. Il entendit des pas se précipiter vers l'entrée. Nanako arriva, un tablier autour de la taille.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Sasuke!!

- Merci.

Elle le laissa entrer tranquillement. Sasuke revivait les souvenirs de son enfance à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Nanako n'avait pas chômé pendant trois ans: il avait quitté une maison qui tombait en ruine et la récupérait semblable à sa jeunesse. Nanako s'activait à la cuisine. Elle avait dressé la table dehors pour deux personnes. Il déambula dans la maison et poussa délicatement la porte de sa chambre. Son univers avait légèrement changé. Ses armes avaient été rangées dans une grande boite métallique, ses vêtements de pré-adolescent avaient disparu pour laisser place à des tenues de jeune homme, les rouleaux de techniques qui étaient déployés sur son bureau avaient été empilés soigneusement sur une étagère et son lit d'une place avait été remplacé par un deux places. Il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière sur les meubles et la pièce avait été repeinte. Son esprit vagabonda pendant quelques minutes, puis il entreprit de poursuivre sa visite. La salle de bains, où tout se trouvait en trois exemplaires et en trois couleurs différentes: rouge pour Itachi, bleu pour Sasuke et noir pour Nanako. Il fit la moue quand il constata que les objets rouges avaient déjà utilisés. Itachi été donc déjà venu... Il trouva tant bien que mal la chambre de Nanako. Elle l'avait installée à l'écart des autres chambres et il pût voir des sacs de voyages qui attendaient d'être défaits. Il inspecta rapidement la pièce du regard. Tout était décliné en noir et en blanc, il n'y avait que peu de couleurs. La chambre était bien rangée, comme tout le reste de la maison et le parfum de rose de Nanako embaumait la pièce. Il aperçut un ruban de soir noir sur le lit, coincé entre les couvertures. Il tira dessus et une nuisette noire transparente atterit dans la main de l'Uchiwa. Il remit le vêtement à sa place, légèrement rouge et quitta la pièce. Il passa également devant la chambre d'Itachi et hésita à entrer. Son hésitation céda la place à la curiosité et il pénétra dans la pièce. Le lit était défait, Itachi n'avait pas perdu cette habitude apparement... Un pantalon noir et un haut gris reposaient sur le dossier de la chaise, il avait laissé quelques effets personnels, des rouleaux vierges inutiles et encombrants. Il s'approcha du lit et vit des taches blanches sur les draps noirs. Il préféra ne pas imaginer la scène, il sentait son coeur au bord des lèvres. Au vu du nombre de taches, il comprit aisément qu'ils ne s'étaient pas ennuyés... Il sortit de là, à moitié dégoûté. Il évita avec grand soin la pièce où il avait trouvé les cadavres de ses parents, elle lui était aussi insupportable que le lit d'Itachi. Nanako l'attendait à table, dans le jardin. Elle lui servit une part généreuse de poisson et de légumes, qu'il mangea avec appétit. Il pourrait s'y faire à ces six mois de mise à pied...A la fin du repas, il l'aida à débarasser la table et à faire la vaisselle, puis il la vit se diriger vers la salle de bains. Elle revînt dix minutes aprés.

- Je t'ai fait couler un bon bain...aprés une journée passée avec tes groupies, tu dois en avoir bien besoin...

Il la remercia et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Il se dévêtit et se glissa dans l' eau tiède. La chaleur de l'été rendait l'utilisation de l'eau chaude inutile. Il se prélassait dans l'eau, se décontractant au maximum. Il resta un très long moment, immobile dans le liquide relaxant. Il commença à fatiguer et avait envie de se coucher. Il sortit, vida la baignoire, mit son peignoir et avança vers sa chambre. Il s'allongea sans prendre la peine de se couvrir d'une couverture et s'endormit aussitôt. Nanako n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, la chaleur était trop importante. Elle se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, à la recherche de la fraicheur et d'une position confortable. N'y parvenant pas, elle de redressa et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle attrapa la bouteille d'eau qui se situait sur sa tablette de nuit et s'en aspergea la tête. L'eau s'écoulait le long de la chevelure et du corps de la jeune femme. S' il faisait aussi chaud pour la soirée anniversaire du village, elle pensait rester à la maison... Elle en avait marre d'attendre et elle se leva. Elle avançait dans le couloir sombre et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Ce dernier dormait à poings fermés, blotti contre l'oreiller. Nanako se dit qu'il risquait de prendre froid et elle entreprit de le couvrir. Elle le poussa doucement. Il grogna dans son sommeil. Elle lui mit la couverture dessus et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front. Elle se cala contre lui, et il l'enserra dans ses bras sans se réveiller pour autant. Elle réussit enfin à trouver le sommeil.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était encore dans les bras du brun. Lui, il n'avait pas emergé. Sasuke endormi était plus innocent que Sasuke réveillé. Ses traits étaient moins durs, il semblait plus apaisé. Nanako le contempla et ne pût résister à lui passer la main sur le visage, le frôlant amoureusement du bout de ses doigts. Sasuke fronça un peu les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. Il tomba sur Nanako qui l'embrassait.

- Bonjour Sasuke.

- ...b'jour.

Sasuke n'était vraiment pas du matin. Il dormait si bien qu'il n'avait pas senti la jeune femme se faufiler dans ses draps. Ce jour-là, Sasuke décida de ne pas mettre un seul pied hors de la maison. Il ne voulait pas faire face à ces filles hystériques. Nanako passa sa journée à lui confectionner un costume pour la fête masquée. Elle ignorait si le jeune homme avait l'intention d'y aller, mais comme elle détestait travailler en extrême urgence, elle prit les devants. En milieu d'aprés-midi, elle avait fini le costume. Sasuke était resté dans la même pièce qu'elle, mettant à jour certaines techniques de son clan qu'il avait amélioré, jettant des coups d'oeil à la jeune femme. Elle était vissée à une bouteille d'eau froide et elle buvait énormément. Ce mois de juin était particulièrement chaud, promettant un été caniculaire au plus grand déplaisir de Nanako.

Il l'entendit soupirer de soulagement et de satisfaction quand elle eut fini. Sasuke se leva pour apprécier son oeuvre. C'était un costume noir et bleu, assez moulant, du style prince sensuel et dangereux. Elle avait même décoré le masque et insista auprés de Sasuke pour qu'il l'essaye. Il s'éxécuta et se déshabilla sous le regard de la jeune couturière. Il enfila le costume, qui lui allait comme un gant, et Nanako tournait autour de lui, l'examinant dans les moindres détails. Sasuke se tenait bien droit, essayant de se calmer sous le regard inquisiteur de sa compagne. Elle rectifia quelques coutures à droite et à gauche et reconsidéra l'ensemble.

- Tu es parfait...tu vas attirer toutes les filles, ce sera pire que d'habitude...

- ...

- Tu te sens bien dedans? Tu n'es pas trop serré?

Le jeune Uchiwa était serré à l'entrejambe mais il savait que ce n'était pas dû au costume. Elle se mit à genoux et ressera la ceinture. Elle se redressa et l'observait.

- C'est OK... Tu peux te changer. lui dit-elle calmement.

Cette fois-ci, elle le laissa se changer seul. Il posa le déguisement sur une chaise et se détendait progressivement. Heureusement que la jeune femme était totalement absorbée par son travail et qu'elle ne s'était pas attardée sur le bas de son ventre...Il la rejoignit au salon où elle était occupée à ranger son matériel. Il l'enlaça par derrière, enroulant son corps de ses deux bras et l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle délaissa son rangement et posa ses mains sur celles du brun. Les lèvres de Sasuke remontaient le long de la gorge de Nanako jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche.

- J'ai envie...lui dit-il en un murmure.

- J'avais cru comprendre en te sentant dans mon dos...

N'y tenant plus, Sasuke la retourna et la plaqua contre lui. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke, et ils firent l'amour. L'aprés-midi touchait à sa fin, la lumière du soleil couchant inondait la chambre où ils étaient en pleine action. Sasuke se déhanchait en elle, passionément,et elle se noyait dans un océan de plaisir. Le brun entendit un bruit de porte qui se ferme dans la demeure mais il s'arrêta pas pour autant. Nanako gémissait sous les coups de buttoir de son amant. Ce dernier était concentré sur sa relation et sur les pas qui montaient maintenant l'escalier. Sasuke sentait qu'il allait bientôt se répandre et son attention se reporta entièrement sur elle. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit au moment où Sasuke donnait un dernier coup de rein, libérant sa semence dans le corps de la jeune femme. Le nouveau venu les regardait. Sasuke se retira et fixa l'hôte que Nanako n'avait pas remarqué. L' Uchiwa souria et dit calmement:

- Bienvenue à la maison grand-frère.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas,sauf Nanako et Yoru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appellerait " Sasuke" et il ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita/ Nana, Sasu / Nana...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bienvenue à la maison grand-frère.

Le plus jeune des Uchiwa était toujours au-dessus de Nanako. Cette dernière tourna la tête,son visage affichait une réaction partagée entre la stupeur, la peur et la peine. Sasuke rayonnait. Itachi les regardait. Quand il était entré dans la pièce et qu'il avait vu son frère en train de faire l'amour avec elle, son coeur avait raté une série de battements. Il avait les yeux écarquillés mais il se reprit juste avant que Sasuke ne lui adresse la parole. Il vit le sourire de triomphe de son cadet et le visage de Nanako qui révélait une sacrée palette d'émotions. L'ainé des Uchiwa restait planté là, totalament immobile. Le plus jeune embrassa une dernière fois Nanako et se leva. Il saisit ses vêtements et quitta la pièce, nu. Il passa prés de son frère et lui lança un regard moqueur avant de s'effacer totalement. L' Uchiwa et la Mitsuke ne bougeaient pas. Ils s'observaient silencieusement. Cet instant dura cinq bonnes minutes qui parurent comme une éternité pour les deux amants. Itachi s'approcha d'elle, qui était trop anxieuse pour bouger. Elle était totalement dévêtue mais se fichait de sa nudité. Il s'asseya au bord du lit. Elle baissa les yeux et n'osait pas affronter son regard. Il lui carressa doucement la tête. Elle fût tellement étonnée de ce contact qu'elle redressa sa tête et le fixa. Le visage d'Itachi était sans expression, il ne laissait rien paraître, mais il avait quand même été bien secoué.

- Je suis désolée...commença la jeune femme.

- L' Hokage m'avait prévenu. Au moins, tu auras accompli ta part du contrat, tu auras ramené Sasuke...

- Et toi? demanda-t-elle.

- Succés total. On ne sera plus embêtés par l'Akatsuki...

- ...

- Demain matin,nous sommes convoqués chez l'Hokage. Seulement toi et moi...pour une session extraordinaire du Conseil...

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, je suppose...

- Tu supposes bien, comme d'habitude...

-...

- ...

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que tu as vu...je ne respecte pas entièrement les termes de notre accord...

- Tu ...n'avais pas à ...ce n'est pas grave, mais ça fait mal...

Elle s'avança lentement vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle cala le visage de l'Uchiwa contre son épaule et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Ca me rappelle que tu me dois quelque chose pour ce que tu as fais la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus...

Nanako se figea. Un énorme " Oups!!" apparut dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas oublié...

- Tu m'as laissé dans une position embarrassante, reprit le brun. Tu me dois un gage. Quand je te dirais de faire quelque chose et que tu ne voudras pas, tu seras obligée de le faire...

- Tu agis comme un gosse...

- Autant que toi il y a quinze jours...

- Je suis d'accord, mais tu pourras le faire qu'une seule fois!

- Ca marche.

La soirée passa dans un silence pesant. Sasuke s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, Nanako était dans ses petits souliers et Itachi attendait impatiemment l'heure d'aller se coucher. Vers les vingt-trois heures, Nanako et Itachi partirent se coucher. Ils étaient restés un peu dehors pour profiter de la baisse de la chaleur, mais Itachi avait besoin de se reposer. Ils passèrent devant la chambre de Sasuke et ne voulurent pas le déranger s'il dormait et se quittèrent aprés s'être embrassés. Comme à chaque nuit, Nanako ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle se leva et descendit dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Elle y trouva Sasuke,attablé devant un sandwich.

- Ben, pourquoi t'es pas descendu pour le dîner? Je t'ai appellé pourtant...

- J'avais pas faim...

- Tu n'avais surtout pas envie de rester dans la même pièce et de partager le même repas que lui...

- Je voulais vous laisser seuls. Apparement, la situation était plutôt tendue quand je suis parti...

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Nanako soupira et lui servit une assiette du repas qu'elle lui avait gardé. Il mangea alors qu'elle buvait un verre d'eau glacée. Le brun la fixait. Comment cette fille avait-elle pu l'attirer? Et pas seulement lui, son frère ne faisait pas exception...Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Itachi s'était levé lui aussi. Il regarda tour à tour les deux personnes déjà présentes dans la cuisine. L'une le regardait avec amour et l'autre avec mépris et haine. Itachi ne prêta pas attention au regard de son frère.

- J'ai soif...dit l'ainé des Uchiwa. Il fait trop chaud...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire? lui demanda Nanako.

- De l'eau, s'il-te-plaît.

La Mitsuke lui servit également un verre et ce fut le retour du silence-pesant-qui-s'éternise. Sasuke faisait comme si son frère n'existait pas et ce dernier ne savait pas comment nouer le dialogue. Nanako laissait ses yeux vagabonder d'un frère à l'autre.

- Ca suffit!! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous allez devoir coexister à partir de maintenant. Je sais que vous devez vous expliquez mais par pitié, dialoguez!

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire. embraya Sasuke.

- Moi, j'attends le bon moment...en l'occurence demain aprés le conseil.

Le visage de Nanako se ferma, de même que celui d'Itachi. Sasuke remarqua leur changement d'attitude et se dit que ce qu'ils savaient ne devait pas être joli-joli. Il continua de manger en ne les lâchant pas des yeux. Il vit Nanako s'approcher d'Itachi et se blottir contre son torse. Il frôla son visage et se perdit dans les yeux de Nanako. Pendant un bref instant, Sasuke eût l'impression de ne plus exister. Il toussa brièvement, histoire de se rappeller à leur bon souvenir. Ils s'écartèrent et reprirent leurs expressions faciales habituelles. Sasuke était maintenant intrigué. Quel affreux secret pouvait bien pousser un adolescent à massacrer tout son clan? Il se résigna à la patience, de toute façon, il le saurait bien assez tôt...

- Bonne nuit. dit doucement Sasuke.

Il embrassa Nanako et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Itachi se tendit lors de ce simple contact. Sasuke disparut rapidement dans le couloir.

- Tu te sens le courage de lui dire? demanda Nanako.

- C'est un Uchiwa. Il doit connaître la verité, aussi affreuse soit-elle...

- Je me rappellerais toujours cette période,et...ce que nous avons trouvé ce jour-là...

- Comment oublier de telles atrocités? ...et ce qu'on m'a fait subir...

- Amour?

- ...

Elle le reprit dans ses bras. Sasuke n'était pas parti et il écoutait la conversation entre son frère et Nanako. Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête...

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi demain...

- Nous n'avons rien à cacher. Le troisième a tout découvert mais tu étais déjà parti. La cinquième est au courant de tout...

- Tu as fait un très bon travail, Nanako. Tu n'as pas fait que ramener Sasuke et moi...

- Je savais que tu ne pourrais rien faire de là-bas. Sasuke m'a bien aidée inconsciemment en me donnant ce pendentif...

- ...et en te confiant la régence de ce qu'il restait du clan Uchiwa...

- ...j'ai eu accés aux dernières zones d'ombre.

- Tu penses qu'on s'en sortira?

- Je veux bien que le conseil soit un ramassis de vieux croutons décrépis, mais nous avons l' Hokage de notre côté et je suis la chef du clan Mitsuke... nous aurons gain de cause ou je quitte ce village sans le moindre regret, avec toi et Sasuke s'il veut venir avec nous...

- "nous" ? Qui te dis que je partirais avec toi?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Nous nous sommes à peine retrouvés et je suis certaine que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais derrière toi...tout comme Sasuke.

- Quelle prétention! répliqua-t-il.

- D'accord. Je vais faire mes bagages...

Elle tourna des talons et fit mine de se diriger vers l'escalier. Itachi l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira contre lui.

- Tu m'as bien cerné...ça m'effraye... lui dit-il en enserrant ses hanches dans ses bras.

- Je marque un point...

- Sérieusement, demain va être une dure journée...on va vraiment nous prendre pour un clan maudit...

- Je te laisserais avec Sasuke dans l'aprés-midi...je ne suis pas une Uchiwa, je t'ai aidé mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires...

- Tu es notre régente, ce sont tes affaires aussi...

- Demain, si tout se passe bien, les deux derniers membres du clan Uchiwa seront officiellement réintégrés. Je deviendrais votre surveillante pour les six prochains mois..

- C'est faux et tu le sais. Tu es bien plus que ça pour nous...j'insiste pour que tu restes.

-...

- Là non plus, je te laisses pas le choix.

- ...

- Tu es là depuis le commencement. Ce sera là pour la fin de toute cette époque sombre...

- Il te restera des cicatrices toute ta vie...tu t'es sali les mains pour lui, pour le protéger et pour qu'il ne marche pas sur le même chemin qui fût le tien...

- J'ai tué des centaines de personnes, Nanako...

- ...et quelles personnes!!!!

- ...

- Itachi...

- ...

- Embrasses-moi.

Le brun la fixa et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sasuke les laissa et partit dans sa chambre pour refléchir et faire le point.

Le lendemain, Nanako se leva et réveilla Itachi qui reposait à côté d'elle. Ils dormaient dans la chambre d' Itachi, mais ne firent rien de la nuit. Ils s'étaient couchés, blottis l'un contre l'autre malgré la chaleur. Itachi ouvra doucement les yeux et tomba sur le visage radieux de Nanako. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et se leva pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il était huit heures du matin et la réunion du conseil était à dix heures. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Celui-ci était étalé de tout son long, sur le ventre et torse nu sur son lit. Il dormait comme un bienheureux. Nanako sourit et sentit le menton d'Itachi se poser sur son épaule. Ils restèrent un instant à regarder Sasuke dormir et repartirent. Quand ils partirent vers les dix heures moins le quart, Sasuke dormait encore. Ils passèrent par les toits de façon à ne pas être dérangés par d'éventuels badauds. Ils arrivèrent à l'heure et furent introduits dans la grande salle de réunion. L' Hokage, le Kazekage ( qui était d'une curiosité redoutable) , les deux membres du conseil et tous les chefs des grands clans de Konoha. Nanako s'asseya à la droite d'Itachi. Pour l'occasion, elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux et s'étaient habillée avec beaucoup plus de soin que d'habitude. Les armoiries des Mitsuke trônaient fièrement sur le dos de la jeune femme. A peine fût-elle entrée dans la pièce qu'elle voulut fuir immédiatement. L'ambiance ne lui plaisait pas du tout et elle n'aimait pas les réunions officielles.

- Nanako Mitsuke, chef du clan Mitsuke et régente du clan Uchiwa. annonça-t-on.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Nanako sentait que ses nerfs avaient de fortes possibilités de lâcher avant la fin de la session. Elle s'efforça de garder une expression neutre mais elle savait que ça allait être une épreuve. Itachi posa sa main sur sa cuisse, la table dissimulant son action aux yeux des autres. Itachi fixait l'Hokage et le Kazekage. L'assemblée regardait l'ainé des Uchiwa avec mépris et dédain. Ils étaient en train de siéger avec un assassin.

- Suite à un accord passé entre Nanako Mitsuke et Itachi Uchiwa, ce dernier est réintégré. déclara d'une voix forte l'Hokage.

- Un accord? Quel accord? demanda la femme du conseil.

- Cet accord n'engage que ma personne et ne concerne en rien le village et ses habitants. L'engagement, c'était moi contre l' Akatsuki et Orochimaru. Il n'y a rien de plus.

- Vous? demanda le chef Aburame.

- Seulement moi. Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa revenaient au village avec les têtes de nos ennemis et en contrepartie, je devais rester avec eux. En acceptant ce contrat, j'assurais la securité du village, avec l'accord de l' Hokage évidemment.

La blonde hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Les Uchiwa sont de retour. Il y a trois ans, vous vous indigniez de la disparition du Sharingan et maintenant que les deux derniers Uchiwa sont revenus à Konoha vous trouvez le moyen d'être insatisfaits...il faudrait que vous arrêtiez de changer d'avis continuellement. déclara froidement Nanako.

- Quelle insolence!!! s'insurgea le vieil homme.

Nanako se contenta de leur adresser un sourire narquois. Les Mitsuke étaient connus pour détester tout ce qui était protocole, pour être particulièrement cyniques et irrévérrencieux. Pour elle, le conseil n'était qu'un duo de vieillards séniles. Elle respectait les Hokage, mais détestait le conseil.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit la princesse des limaces pour calmer le jeu, nous sommes débarrassés de nos deux problèmes majeurs. Il faut que nous statuons sur l'affaire du massacre du clan Uchiwa.

Nanako vit qu'Itachi se tendait à sa droite. Il été officiellement réintégré mais il devait parler de son clan.

- Nous savons que cet homme est le responsable du meurtre de la quasi totalité de son clan. De plus, il a deserté le village pour devenir un nukenin. Le fait qu'il ait supprimé l'Akatsuki ne rachète pas la totalité de ses crimes...renchérit le vieillard.

- Ne soyez pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes déjà, renchérit calmement Nanako. Vous savez tous ce qui se passait dans ce clan, non? Si Itachi Uchiwa était resté, l'Hokage aurait fini par mettre le doigt dessus et la sanction aurait été quasi identique. Aujourd'hui, si ce scénario s'était déroulé, les Uchiwa se compteraient sur une main et vous en êtes parfaitement conscients...

- Vous êtes comme votre grand-mère. J'ai l'impression de voir Nami, le même air hautain,le même flegme, la même insolence...trancha la vieille femme.

- Je me force d'exposer les faits avec cohérence. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre âge et votre état de décrépitude avancée ont raison de vous...ajouta Nanako.

- NANAKO!!! la rappella à l'ordre l'Hokage.

- Excusez-moi, Hokage-sama. Cette assemblée m'amuse. Vous connaissez tout et vous nous avez fait venir pour rien. L'Hokage a donné son aval, Itachi Uchiwa bénéficie de circonstances atténuantes dû aux découvertes concernant le clan Uchiwa. Que dire de plus? ...Rien!

Un grand silence accueilla les propos de Nanako. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort: le sort de l'ainé des Uchiwa était déjà décidé, de même que celui de son frère.

- Je parie que c'est l'initiative du conseil, je me trompe? questionna Nanako.

- Non...

Le Kazekage venait de parler. Il avait assisté à la réunion et avait adoré la prestation de Nanako. Elle les menait en bateau et à force de provocations, elle leur faisait perdre de vue leur objectif premier.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas...

- Nanako Mitsuke,modérez vos propos... menaça la femme du conseil.

- Et pourquoi donc? Vous êtes un duo d'incompétents...

- Nanako Mitsuke!!! s'énerva l'homme.

- La dernière fois que vous avez pris une initiative, vous aviez laisser Sai, un anbu de la Racine, intégrer l'équipe 7. Je vous rappelle aimablement que la liste des Anbu a atterri chez Orochimaru, que Sasuke Uchiwa a failli se faire tuer et plus important encore, nous avons failli perdre Naruto Uzumaki,mais je sais pertinnement que ce dernier point ne vous intéresse pas... ce fût une initiative malheureuse qui aurait pu se révéler catastrophique...

- Vous êtes bien une Mitsuke, cela ne fait aucun doute...constata le chef de la famille Hyûga avec un sourire.

- Comment avez-vous su? Il y a que nous qui étions au courant...demanda le chef de la famille Inuzuka.

- Disons que j'ai mes sources...

Les membres du conseil étaient silencieux. Cette fille était une plaie et une teigne. L' Hokage était plus que satisfaite, Nanako avait dit à voix haute tout ce que sa position d'Hokage l'empêchait de dire.

- Moi, Tsunade, cinquième Hokage du village de Konoha déclare officiellement Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa réintégrés, mais ils auront une mise à pieds de six mois qu'ils effectueront sous la garde de Nanako Mitsuke.

Nanako soupira de soulagement. Mission accomplie! Ils s'inclinèrent devant l'assemblée et se retirèrent. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs quand Nanako prit la parole:

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible. Ils sont si facilement manipulables...

- Je n'ai pas eu à ouvrir la bouche...mais je crois que le chef Hyûga t'a percé à jour, de même que le Kazekage...

- Heureusement qu'ils n'ont rien dit...le meilleur moyen de destabiliser le conseil est de lui rappeller ses faiblesses. Dès que tu as compris ça, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux...c'est comme ça qu'on à réussi à éviter les sujets qui fâchent, comme ton clan...Facile,non?

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un large sourire. Il lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'embrassa avec fougue. Il lui détacha les cheveux et y passa sa main.

- Le plus dur, ce sera de tout raconter à Sasuke...dit Itachi.

- Tout ira bien...tu verras...

- Nanako, je veux rentrer chez nous...

- "nous"? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ironique qui faisait référence à leur conversation de la veille.

- Oui, chez nous...

Un dernier baiser et ils quittèrent la tour de l'Hokage main dans la main. Sasuke était sur le toit d'une maison qui faisait face à la salle de réunion. Il regardait les différentes forces en présence et saisit tout ce qui se disait en lisant sur leurs lèvres. Il vit Nanako parfaite en chef de clan tyrannique et qui n'en démordrait pas. Il aperçut ensuite Nanako et Itachi sortir de la tour, rayonnants. Nanako se rendit compte de la présence de Sasuke et lui fit signe de se joindre à eux. Il descendit du toit sur lequel il s'était perché et prit l'autre main de la jeune femme. Pour les six prochains mois, ils allaient former un trio inséparable.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako et Yoru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appellerait " Sasuke" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita/ Nana, Sasu/ Nana ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le retour des deux Uchiwa ne fût pas perçut positivement par toute la population de Konoha. Certains les regardaient avec la colère et le mépris que l'on réserve aux traîtres et aux assasssins, d'autres les traitaient avec indifférence, et il y en avait qui se réjouissaient de leur retour au village. Les impressions étaient donc mitigées. Aprés avoir quitté la salle du conseil et le batîment de l'Hokage, Itachi, Sasuke et Nanako marchèrent pour rentrer à la demeure Uchiwa et ils purent s'apercevoir de ces types de réactions variées sur le chemin. Depuis que Nanako avait intercédé pour que les deux Uchiwa soient réintégrés, la dernière des Mitsuke était mal vue également, mais elle s'en fichait. Arrivés à la demeure Uchiwa, il était près de onze heures trente. Les trois comparses s'étaient arrêtés pour faire quelques courses et la chaleur grandissante commençait à avoir raison de Nanako. Une fois dans la maison, elle laissa les garçons ranger les comissions pour aller passer une tenue plus légère et confortable. Quand elle revînt dans la cuisine, elle trouva Itachi en train de mettre la table et Sasuke en train de cuisiner. Elle s'asseya et les laissa s'activer. Ils mangèrent pratiquement dans le silence. Itachi se préparait mentalement pour ce qu'il allait devoir avouer à son frère, ce dernier l'observait discrètement et prenait son mal en patience,et Nanako tentait péniblement de lancer la conversation. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle prit conscience de l'inutilité de ses tentatives et les laissa dans leur mutisme. A la fin, elle essaya de s'esquiver discrètement, mais Itachi lui mit le grappin dessus et ne la lachâ pas. Sasuke était au salon et il y fût rejoint par son frère et leur compagne. Nanako faisait la tête. Elle savait que ces révélations allaient ébranler le cadet des Uchiwa et même s'il devait connaître la verité, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir à moitié démoli. Elle se cala près d' Itachi et en face de Sasuke. Pour l'ainé des Uchiwa, devoir revivre et raconter son passé était pire qu'affronter le conseil. Nanako soupira assez bruyamment. Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Itachi, comme il l'avait fait le matin même avant la réunion. Elle le regarda et lui sourit. Sasuke attendait. Nanako saisit la main d'Itachi et la serra doucement.

- Il faut que tu lui dises...

- ...

- Tu l'as dit toi-même,c'est un Uchiwa et il doit savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé...

- Nanako...

- Je reste avec toi, d'accord?

Itachi regarda son frère. Pour la première fois, Sasuke pût déceler de la peur dans ses yeux. Itachi hésita un long moment. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Le clan Uchiwa que tu as toujours connu n'était qu'une façade. Tout ce que tu as vu, tous ceux que tu as connus et aimés n'étaient qu'une illusion. Surtout nos parents... La vérité était que nous étions un clan de traîtres,de criminels et de monstres.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Itachi souriait d'une manière ironique. Nanako regardait fixement le plancher alors que Sasuke était suspendu aux lèvres de son frère. Celui-ci reprit son récit.

- A l'âge de dix ans, j'étais un des ninjas les plus doués de Konoha, à treize ans, je suis devenu un anbu. J'étais assez beau, si j'en crois les racontards et j'étais considéré comme un génie. Cette version,tu la connais déjà...La nuit, c'était un tout autre scénario...

Itachi se mit à trembler, son regard devient vague, la prise de Nanako sur la main d'Itachi se fit plus forte.

- ...en fait, je...j'étais...j'étais...

- ...un prostitué que mes parents violaient et vendaient à tout un chacun. continua tristement Nanako.

Itachi tremblait de tout son corps, Nanako restait calme pour deux. Sasuke fixait son frère, les yeux écarquillés. C'était impossible que leurs parents aient fait ça...Nanako blottit Itachi contre son corps et le tînt fermement. Il entoura le buste de la jeune femme de ses bras et s'accrochait à elle comme un naufragé à une planche en bois. Ce fût la jeune femme qui continua l'histoire.

- Tous les soirs, Itachi était obligé de coucher avec des personnes contre sa volonté. Un soir, il était chez votre oncle. Ce dernier s'était endormi et Itachi avait la nausée. Il se leva et tituba jusqu'à ce qu'il croyait être la salle de bains. Il s'agissait du bureau de votre oncle. Itachi restait un ninja, même dans les pires situations. Il entreprit de fouiller la pièce, luttant contre sa douleur et le dégoût de lui-même qu'il éprouvait. Il trouva certains éléments assez étranges, l'adresse d'une dépendance Uchiwa dans le pays des vagues...ce détail l'intrigua, car officiellement les Uchiwa étaient tous basés à Konoha. Il releva l'adresse et promit de s'y rendre lors de sa prochaine mission dans ce coin...

Itachi se redressait doucement. Il fixa un point au loin et Nanako se tût. Aucun bruit se faisait entendre dans la maison, l'ambiance était particulièrement lourde. L'aîné tentait de reprendre contenance. Sasuke les observait silencieusement. Il profitait de cette pose dans le récit pour faire le point. Itachi reprit la parole.

- Une aprés-midi, alors que mère faisait des courses et tu étais à l'académie, père ...m'a pris dans le salon...ici même. Je me dégoutais, je me sentais sale,si sale...J'ai vu une silhouette bouger dans les buissons du jardin, je priais pour que cette personne n'ait rien vu...mais elle s'approchait de plus en plus. Il s'agissait d'une fillette et elle me regardait de ses grands yeux bleus glacés. Son regard devînt plus dur quand elle le posa sur père. Elle me fit un signe et s'éclipsa. Quand père eût fini, je fus autorisé à retourner dans ma chambre et je m'aperçus que la fille était là, qu'elle m'attendait. En temps normal, je l'aurais chassée mais elle me tendit les bras. Cette fille, c'était Nanako. Je l'ai supplié de garder le secret, de ne rien dire, j'avais tellement honte de ma faiblesse...

- Je ne lui au rien dit, je me suis contentée de le regarder,encore et encore. Je me suis penchée à son oreille et je lui ait dit que si un jour il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, même à une gamine ou que s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il pourrait venir s'adresser à moi... continua Nanako.

- Un bon mois aprés, j' ai pris conscience du fait qu'il voulait également t'utiliser, Sasuke. Je me suis rappellé les mots de la fille et d'autres petites choses. Un matin, alors qu'elle allait à l'académie, elle est tombée devant le domaine, elle était brûlante de fièvre. J'ai pû négocier avec nos parents pour que je puisse la ramener chez elle et m'en occuper, mais ils sont revenus me chercher avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux. Peu de temps après, je l'ai revue et nous avons parlé de ce que je vivais. Je lui ais dit que j'avais l'intention de percer à jour les secrets de mon clan et de me venger de lui. Elle a dit qu'elle m'aiderait dans ce but...

- Itachi m'a prise comme disciple. Officiellement je n'étais que sa petite élève mais officieusement j'étais sa complice. Il reçut un ordre de mission en solitaire pour le pays des vagues. Nous avons formé un plan dont je t'épargnerais les finesses, mais je pus l'accompagner en mission. A l'époque, j'avais déjà un bon niveau, je maitrisais la quasi-totalité des techniques Mitsuke et Itachi m'avait permis d'en développer d'autres. Une fois sa mission accomplie, un clone est reparti pour Konoha pour faire son rapport. Nous disposions de suffisament de temps pour nous rendre à l'endroit mystère. Nous y parvînmes. Il s'agissait d'un immense entrepôt mais qui n'était pas si bien protégé que ça. Nous pûmes y pénétrer assez facilement...mais dès que nous fûmes dans la place; nous avons immédiatement regretté notre audace...il y avait...plein de...c'était horrible...

Sasuke mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que son clan pouvait bien cacher d'aussi affreux. Il les regardait tous les deux. Ils semblaient revivre des moments particulièrement éprouvants. Il les laissa tranquilles. Nanako et Itachi n'étaient pas seulement un maitre et son élève. Sasuke comprit qu'un lien beaucoup plus puissant les unissait. Nanako connaissait la verité sur les Uchiwa, qui semblait être désagréable, alors que lui, un Uchiwa ne la soupçonnait pas. Nanako ne semblait pas être capable de poursuivre l'histoire. Elle lança un regard implorant à Itachi, qui continua:

- Il y avait...des cadavres...partout...des corps qui gisaient sur des tables... les entrailles ouvertes. Il y avait des étagères sur lesquelles étaient disposés des bocaux contenant des organes, visiblement des organes... humains si on s'en tient aux étiquettes. Nanako eu la nausée et elle sortit un instant, me laissant seul pendant cinq minutes. Pendant ce laps de temps, j'ai inspecté les lieux et j'ai trouvé un bureau. Il y avait des dossiers, des ouvrages sur l'anatomie, et plein de paperrasse. Nanako est revenue au moment où je commençais à éplucher les documents. Elle m'a aidé et ce que nous trouvâmes nous révulsa et nous secoua. Le clan Uchiwa travaillait main dans la main avec Orochimaru. Nous lui fournissions des corps pour ses expériences et il nous versait des rentes importantes. Nous sommes donc un clan de traitres et de monstres. Il y avait également des registres,des listes de tout et de rien: les progrés matériels du clan, la liste des prostitués, des criminels, des "savants" qu'employait notre clan, les décisions stratégiques et politiques, quelques secrets de famille...bref, le coeur du clan Uchiwa. On a embarqué un maximum de documents avec nous, dans un parchemin et nous mîmes le feu à cette planque. Nanako garda le parchemin et nous rentrâmes à Konoha. L'incendie de l'entrepôt se produisit alors que mon clone venait d'arriver à Konoha. Le clan ne me suspecta jamais. Quant à nous, nous rentrâmes avant que notre supercherie soit découverte. Nanako fit des copies et conserva les originaux. Une nuit, mon cousin me prit et argua que le prochain sur sa liste était Sasuke. Je l'ai tué sans aucune pitié, développant par-là même la forme supérieure de mon sharingan. Un soir, tu n'étais toujours pas rentré. J'ai decidé d'agir. Je les ai tous massacrés, découpés, tranchés, surtout ceux qui s'étaient amusés à me violer. Je me délectais de voir leurs faces crispées de terreur, de les entendre me supplier de les épargner...mais avant tout, je l'ai fait pour que toi, Sasuke, n'ait pas à le faire...

- Itachi nous quitta. Aprés son départ, j'ai entrepris d'informer l'Hokage sur les véritables intentions du clan Uchiwa, en employant les dossiers que nous avions pu récupérer...puis je me mis à te surveiller, à voir quel serait le chemin que tu allais suivre...à la suite de ta désertion, la cinquième, qui avait eu les dossiers entre les mains me confia la mission de vous retrouver et de vous ramener...la suite, tu la connais. acheva Nanako.

Sasuke Uchiwa était plus que démonté per ses révélations. Il se demandait si ce que ses deux vis-à-vis lui avait raconté était vraiment arrivé. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Nanako se leva et s'éclipsa quelques minutes. Itachi n'osait pas regarder son jeune frère. Il se sentait trop mal. Rien que d'évoquer cette époque lui rappellait le profond malaise qu'il ressentait. Sasuke insérait chacune des informations dans son cerveau, où elles étaient analysées avec méticulosité. Nanako revint dans la pièce avec une petite boite noire sur laquelle était gravée les symboles Uchiwa et Mitsuke. Elle brisa le sceau qui devait empêcher les intrus de l'ouvrir et elle souleva le couvercle. Il y avait un rouleau qu'elle déplia. Elle mordit son pouce et laissa son sang couler sur le papier. Des dossiers apparurent. Nanako en saisit un qui était assez volumineux et elle le tendit à Sasuke. C'était la synthèse de tous les documents rassemblés par Itachi et Nanako ce fameux jour, ainsi que des rapports rédigés par Nanako lors de sa mission de récupération des deux frères. Sasuke le feuilletta, certaines photographies étaient atroces et sordides. Il releva la tête pour observer les deux autres. Même s'il avait l'air sonné, Itachi suçait le pouce de Nanako, celui qu'elle s'était coupé. Elle posait des yeux remplis de douceur sur l'ainé des Uchiwa. Elle lui carressa la joue quand il enleva la main de la jeune femme de sa bouche. Elle fixa ensuite Sasuke. Elle posa son autre main sur le sommet de la tête du cadet et progressivement, elle les fit se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à qu'elle puisse les enlacer tous les deux dans ses bras. Elle les serra fort et ils lui rendirent tous les deux son étreinte. L'ainé était soulagé d'un poids, mais il attendait la réaction de son cadet, Sasuke se sentait tellement désapointé qu'il aimait le soutien que lui apportait la brune et Nanako le faisait car elle les aimait tous les deux. Ils ne surent dire le temps qu'ils restèrent ainsi, les uns dans les bras des autres, unis par la même peine, la même douleur. Ils se séparèrent et Sasuke fixa son frère, ce frère qu'il avait tant hai. Il l'avait detesté, il avait voulu sa mort, Itachi l'avait blessé et avait même failli le tuer. Sasuke le considéra et le prit dans ses bras. Son frère avait souffert, et c'était un peu par sa faute. Itachi se raidit quand il sentit les bras de son frère se nouer autour de son corps et il se détendit au fur et à mesure. S'il avait pû, il aurait pleuré. Nanako leur fit un de ses plus beau sourire. Sasuke avait encore certains points qui restaient dans l'ombre: comment Nanako avait-elle pu les rechercher alors qu'elle ne quittait que trés raraement le village? comment avait-elle pu trouver autant d'éléments sur son clan, l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru? Il regardait sa campagne. Apparement, Itachi ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, mais peut-être était-il déjà au courant à propos de Nanako que lui ignorait...


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako et Yoru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appelerait " Sasuke" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita / Nana, Sasu / Nana...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depuis qu' Itachi avait avoué la verité à son frère, les relations entre ces derniers s'étaient améliorées. Ils arrivaient à tenir une conversation sans s'insulter, sans laisser des blancs interminables entre leurs répliques, ils parvenaient même à se sourire. Nanako aimait voir ses deux amants commencer à s'entendre. Une épreuve importante les attendait tous les trois: la fête anniversaire masquée de Konoha. Nanako craignait la chaleur et rien qu'à l'idée de se savoir entouré de plus d'un milier de personnes, elle tournait de l'oeil. Les deux Uchiwa n'étaient pas trés motivés non plus mais l'Hokage les fit plier. Nanako du confectionner le costume d' Itachi. Elle opta pour un chat sensuel et dangereusement attirant. Itachi n'avait pas envie de se retrouver cerné par des gens qui lui étaient majoritairement hostiles, surtout déguisé en chat. L'Hokage ne lui laissa pas le choix et il du se résigner à contre-coeur. Sasuke lui ne craignait qu'une chose: les attaques de son fan-club. Le costume de Nanako le mettait trop en valeur. C'était un mauvais plan. Comme les deux derniers Uchiwa devaient être constamment surveillés par Nanako, ils lui forcèrent la main.

Un aprés-midi, Itachi s'était entrainé pendant trois longues heures. Sasuke était resté au frais avec Nanako et ils observaient l'ainé des Uchiwa. Nanako cousait son costume et Sasuke lisait. Itachi finit et partit prendre une douche. Nanako et Sasuke s'installèrent au salon. Nanako apporta quelques rafraichissements et reprit sa couture. Sasuke sirotait tranquillement son thé froid en fixant Nanako. Elle portait une minijupe noire et un petit top blanc. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, mais ils descendaient sur ses épaules. Itachi revint, torse nu, les cheveux détachés et mouillés qui s'égouttaient lentement sur sa poitrine. Il se pencha et embrassa Nanako sur la joue. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et se servit un verre de thé lui aussi. Sasuke trouvait que son frère était vraiment beau comme ça, même si l'ainé était trés séduisant au naturel, le voir comme ça décuplait sa beauté. Sasuke se ressaisit quand la sonnette retentit. Itachi se leva et alla ouvrir. Les deux autres perçurent la voix de Sakura, qui était venue rendre visite à son Sasuke-kun. Celui-ci était particulièrement heureux de la voir arriver...s'il avait pu s'enfuir à l'instant, il l'aurait fait. Elle se colla à lui, qui était en train de lire tranquillement et lui posa tellement de questions sur son costume sur lui, elle se vanta inlassablement...Nanako essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme, Itachi regardait son frère et sa groupie avec un rictus, il n'avait jamais vu son petit frère aux prises avec sa fan numéro un, et Sasuke ne l'écoutait plus depuis un bon quart d'heure...Sakura demanda à Sasuke s'il voulait sortir avec elle et l'accompagner au bal. Ce dernier crut faire un infarctus quand il entendit ça. Il cherchait une manière assez correcte et gentille pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais Nanako fut plus rapide que lui.

- Desolée Sakura mais Sasuke y va avec Itachi et moi...et nous ne comptons pas nous éterniser...n'est-ce pas, Ita? Sasu?

- Hmmm répondit Sasuke.

- C'est comme ça qu'on s'était arrangés...reprit Itachi.

- Mais... je peux vous retrouver là-bas...continua la rose.

- ... fut la réponse de Sasuke.

- On ne fait qu'une apparition et on repart. Tu n'auras même pas le temps de remarquer notre présence...dit Itachi.

- S'il vous plait, supplia la fleur de cerisier.

- ... déclara briévement Sasuke.

- ... rétorqua Itachi, qui pensait que les chewing-gums étaient décidément trés collants...

- Enfin, Sakura...tu n'as toujours pas remarqué qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de toi? demanda Nanako.

Sa remarque laissa un vide. Itachi et Sasuke fixait la brune, qui continuait sa couture sereinement. Sakura la regardait comme si elle venait de sortir la plus grosse débilité de l'histoire de l'humanité. Itachi crut distinguer un éclat argenté dans les prunelles de son amante. Elle était en colère et elle allait bientôt exploser. Itachi n'aimait pas ce regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Nanako? l'interrogea méchamment Sakura.

- Tu es sourde en plus? ...Bon, je répète: Sasuke n'en a rien à faire de toi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord?

Un sourire malsain se dessinait sur les lèvres de Nanako. Itachi comprit que Nanako était à deux doigts de lui dire qu'elle couchait avec son " Sasuke-kun" mais elle se retint et Sasuke prit le relais.

- Elle a raison, Sakura. Tu ne m'intérresses pas...je dirais même que tu me tapes sur le système.

La fleur de cerisier parut choquée par les propos de Sasuke. Nanako luttait contre l'enve de rire devant la mine ahurie de Sakura, Itachi affichait une expression neutre, de même que Sasuke. Sakura sortit de la demeure Uchiwa en courant et en pleurant. Sasuke soupira. Cette fille avait beau avoir été sa coéquipière, il ne l'aimait pas d'amour.Itachi et Sasuke fixaient Nanako.

- Sasu, je suis desolée d'avoir agi de la sorte...mais je voyais que tu avais du mal à t'en débarrasser...

- Non, c'est rien Nanako...en temps normal, je suis gay...tu es l'exception...parce que je t'aime.

Nanako devint rouge et Itachi écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Aucun des deux ne s'attendaient à ça. Elle sourit à Sasuke et il comprit que c'était réciproque. Itachi se sentait de trop. Il entreprit de se lever, mais Nanako le retint.

- Je t'aime aussi Itachi. Je vous aime tous les deux.

Itachi était au courant, ainsi que Sasuke et ils étaient heureux quand elle leur disait qu'elle les aimait, mais chacun des deux aurait préféré être le seul dans son coeur. C'est sur ces considérations que les jours passèrent,amenant le trio au jour de la fête du village. Nanako s'était habillée sans entrain, tout comme Itachi et Sasuke. Quand ils furent tous prêts, ils restèrent un peu pour se regarder dans leurs costumes. Sasuke portait un pantalon noir avec un haut bleu marine avec des broderies argentées, une paire de bottes et une cape noires, et Nanako avait plaqué ses cheveux et avait rajouté une extension. Il était vraiment superbe. Itachi était vetû d'un costume noir moulant . Le haut lui dégageait les épaules et les bras, et Nanako lui avait crée des gants qui arrivaient jusqu'au coude. Il avait des oreilles de chat et une petite clochette dorée autour du cou. Nanako s'était faite une robe noire très échancrée avec un décolletté assez profond. Elle était chaussée de cuissardes noires et de gants de la même couleur. Des chaines pendaient autour de son poignet et de sa taille. Quand ils la virent, les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de rougir à la vue des hanches et de la poitrine très peu couvertes de leur campagne.

- C'est pour vous remonter le moral. dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ils partirent pour la fête. Toute la population était présente; elle dansait,parlait, s'amusait. Nanako voulut faire demi-tour mais les deux frères postés à chacun de ses côtés l'en empêcha. Ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus dans la foule. Les filles regardaient les deux mâles qui venaient d'arriver et les hommes laissaient leurs regards vagabonder sur les courbes de la jeune fille. Cela ne plût pas aux frères Uchiwa qui resserèrent leur étreinte autour de la Mitsuke avec plus de hargne. Les messieurs et les dames comprirent ainsi qu'ils perdaient leur temps. Aprés un petit discours de l'Hokage, les danses reprirent. Nanako accorda la première à Sasuke. Ils dansaient sensuellement, leurs deux bassins collés littéralement. Itachi les surveillait de loin. Ils avaient tiré au sort pour savoir lequel des deux aurait la première danse et il avait perdu. Le morceau s'acheva et Sasuke laissa sa place à son ainé. Ils dansèrent en laissant leurs mains carresser doucement le corps de l'autre. Sasuke erra et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il fût enlacé par Naruto. Il s'était déguisé en renard et l'entrainait vers les autres. Il réussit à reconnaitre qui était qui grâce à certaines particularités. Il remarqua que Sakura était là, mais elle ne lui adressa pas la parole de la soirée. Il s'en moquait. Il pensait que Naruto lui ferait un speech et qu'il lui aurait mis son poing dans la figure mais il n'en fit rien. Sasuke s'étonnait mais il comprit rapidement la passivité du blond. Ce dernier était trop occupé à embrasser Hinata, sa nouvelle copine.Il chercha Neji des yeux; générallement le Hyûga ne les aurait pas laissés tranquilles. Neji regardait sa cousine de loin, de la piste de danse où Tenten l'avait entrainé. Il sourit. La soirée se passa en danses et en révélations de toutes sortes. Kakashi et Itachi burent un coup ensemble, enterrant la hache de guerre, Ino et Kiba décidèrent de sortir ensemble, Neji jouait les parfaits cerbères pour l'hilarité de Sasuke, et Nanako enchainait les cavaliers, ce qui déplût aux Uchiwa. Le Kazekage lui-même invita la jeune couturière à danser, comme il l'avait fait avec toutes les filles de la bande. Sasuke et Itachi laissèrent couler, c'était le Kazekage quand même...Le roux entraina doucement la brune sur la piste. Ils offraient un contraste saisissant: elle était habillée toute en noir et lui tout en blanc. Il mit sa main sur le dos de la jeune femme et la fit tourner doucement sous la surveillance des deux Uchiwa.

- Tu as deux compagnons qui tiennent à toi...commença le roux.

- J'ai une chance inouie de les avoir à mes côtés, Kazekage-sama.

- Tu as bien manoeuvré le conseil. On m'avait dit que ton clan aimait les luttes de pouvoir et manipuler dans son interêt. Je constate que ces rumeurs étaient fondées...

- Je n'allais pas les laisser disposer d'Itachi. De mon point de vue, l'affaire est close. Personne ne doit plus rien à personne...

- Tu as cependant encore une chose à régler avec ce conseil,non?

- ...

- C'est pour ça que tu as crée Yoru. Il te reste un objectif à atteindre, si je ne m'abuse...

- ...vous êtes vraiment perspicace Kazekage-sama. Cependant, je risque de ne rien avoir à faire...si Naruto devient Hokage, ils ne voudront pas travailler avec lui, même s'il est le fils du quatrième...cela les rend encore plus détestables à mes yeux...

- Tu es ambitieuse et manipulatrice. C'est vrai que si Naruto passe, ils donneront leur démission, mais...ta prestation d'il y a quinze jours ne leur a pas plût...tu t'es fait des ennemis...

- C'est une promesse? demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

- Si on veut. Je te préviens car l'Hokage te tient en haute estime malgré ton caractère...je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...

- Vous êtes drôle, Kazekage-sama. Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi...je suis la chef des Mitsuke et j'ai en ma disposition des éléments plus que compromettants...il est dans leur interêt de me laisser tranquille ...s'ils partaient en guerre contre moi, je les détruirais.

Elle sourit. Le Kazekage comprit qu'elle ne blaguait pas. De loin, les deux frères lurent l'échange des deux danseurs sur leurs lèvres et ils étaient tombés d'accord. Elle leur cachait bien quelque chose... Un peu avant minuit, les Uchiwa et la Mitsuke s'éclipsèrent. A minuit, les gens devaient enlever leurs masques et faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Itachi souhaita la bonne nuit et partit se coucher, tombant de sommeil. Sasuke s'enferma dans sa chambre pour décompresser. Depuis que les filles l'avaient reconnu, il avait passé la soirée à les éviter. Nanako se mit un léger yukata en coton léger et s'installa à sa fenêtre. Un léger vent frais se leva, jouant avec les cheveux de Nanako. La demeure Uchiwa se trouvait assez éloignée de l'emplacement de la fête, si bien qu'ils entendaient que le silence. Elle repensait aux paroles de Gaara. Elle sourit vraiment. Yoru s'empara de son corps et se mit à réfléchir. Il était tout à ses réfléxions et n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, ni Sasuke entrer. Ce dernier vit un jeune homme ressemblant étrangement à Nanako adossé à la fenêtre. Ses longs cheveux bruns suivaient le mouvement du vent, son regard perdu et mystérieux était plus qu'envoûtant, son yukata noir qui était fendu jusqu'au haut de la cuisse laissait apparaitre une jambe pâle et musclée, et le baillement du haut du yukata laissait apercevoir son buste blanc. Yoru se rendit compte de la présence du brun et le regarda silencieusement. Sasuke portait son pantalon de costume de prince et une chemise blanche ouverte. C'était la première rencontre de Yoru et de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa se rapprocha de lui.

- Qui es-tu? Que fais-tu dans la chambre de Nanako? questionna-t-il.

- ...tu sais déjà qui je suis, Sasuke.

- ...Yoru?

Yoru esquissa un sourire à l'attention de Sasuke, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que sa réponse était la bonne.

- Tu es Nanako? demanda Sasuke.

- Bingo...Sasu.

Il s'approcha de plus en plus de Yoru qui lui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il toucha même son visage froid. Le regard bleu glacé se perdit dans les pupilles ébènes de l'éventail.

- Je sais que Itachi et toi avez entendu ma conversation avec le Kazekage...je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous mêler aux problèmes des Mitsuke...c'est mon combat et si tout se passe bien, je ne devrais même pas lever le petit doigt...

- Yoru...c'est si grave que ça?

-...

- OK, ce ne sont pas mes affaires...

La main de Sasuke frôla avec plus d'insistance le visage de Yoru qui se laissait faire. Un sourire grandit sur les lèvres de Yoru. Il posa sa main sur celle de Sasuke. A ce contact, l'Uchiwa ne pût réprimer un frisson.

- Je vois que l'envie monte doucement en toi, Sasuke...

- Yoru...

- Je suis d'accord à une condition: je te laisses me prendre, mais aprés je te prends...

Yoru se pencha à l'oreille de Sasuke et y souffla doucement dedans. Sasuke frissonna totalement. Yoru se leva doucement en prenant soin de coller doucement son corps contre celui de Sasuke. Yoru se coucha sur le lit, son yukata dévoilant ses jambes et son torse, ses cheveux reposant sur l'oreiller. Yoru carressa son torse avec une de ses mains. Sasuke avait chaud, Yoru l'attirait tout comme l'attirait Nanako. Il se coucha sur lui et ouvrit lentement le yukata dévoilant le corps de Yoru. Sasuke se deshabilla entièrement et lui fit l'amour. Yoru aimait être pris autant qu'il aimait prendre. Il s'était renseigné sur les préférences de Sasuke aprés qu'Itachi ait abordé le sujet. Il savait que Sasuke avait les mêmes goûts que lui. Là, il était pleinement satisfait en sentant Sasuke en lui. Le cadet des Uchiwa était doué pour les plaisirs du corps, tout comme Itachi. Yoru était perdu dans des délices qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Sasuke trouvait que Yoru était un bon coup lui aussi. La seconde version de l'héritière des Mitsuke le faisait planer tout comme l'originale. Quand ils eurent fini ce round là, ce fût au tour de Yoru de passer au dessus de Sasuke. Leur ébat fût long et passionné, Yoru savourant le fait d'être entré dans un Uchiwa...Yoru était aussi tordu que machiavélique.Il prit un plaisir malsain à faire attendre le brun avant de la laisser se libérer. Itachi s'était réveillé en pleine nuit. Il mit un instant avant de s'apercevoir qu'il entendait des gémissements provenant de la pièce voisine, la chambre de Nanako. Il entendait les petits cris de Sasuke et une autre voix grave. Yoru. Apparement, c'était lui qui dominait. Itachi aurait aimé qu'ils fassent moins de bruit...il n'arriva pas à retrouver le sommeil, si bien qu'il entendait tout ce qui se passait à côté. Dans la chambre de Nanako, les deux amants reposaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Sasuke passa sa main sur le corps devenu chaud de Yoru. Yoru regardait le cadet des Uchiwa. Sasuke était encore plus beau après l'acte amoureux.

- Yoru...d'où tu connais tout ça? demanda Sasuke, un léger voile rouge sur les pommettes.

- J'ai fait comme toi, j'ai couché pour avoir des informations...et puis, j'étais déjà calé en la matière avant même que cette mission me soit confiée...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant?

- Je n'ai momentanément plus de rôle à jouer...je reviendrais quand Nanako aura besoin de redevenir Yoru...pour n'importe quelle raison, d'ailleurs. Je ne suis qu'un jutsu...c'est à Nanako que tu viens de faire l'amour, Sasuke...

- Itachi...il était au courant pour Yoru?

- A ton avis? C'est Itachi Uchiwa...bien sûr qu'il était au courant...mais j'avoue qu'il aurait pu l'apprendre plus tôt...

- C'est vrai que tu nous aime tous les deux?

- D'après toi? Si Nanako, donc moi, ne t'aimait pas, elle n'aurait jamais pété son câble quand l'affreux chewing-gum est venu te harceler. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu vous retrouver si elle ne vous aimait pas...

- Mais de là à faire sa vie avec nous...

- Faire sa vie avec vous? Quelle prétention, Monsieur Uchiwa. Tu viens à peine de la retrouver, de revoir ton cher frère,d'apprendre une réalité plus que choquante...et tu parles de faire ta vie avec elle? C'est admirable...j'ai hâte de voir comment la situation va évoluer entre vous trois...se réjouit Yoru.

- A croire que ça t'amuse...tu ne nous crois pas capables de vivre tous les trois ensemble? demanda Sasuke

- Si, je vous en crois capables...surtout vu la manière dont tu reluquais Itachi il y a quelques jours quand il sortit de sa douche...

- Quoi? ...comment?

- Je ne m'opposerais pas,au contraire...

Dans la pièce voisine, Itachi ne perdait aucun mot de cet échange. Son frère, qu'il avait voulu protéger, le voulait. Sasuke voulait coucher avec son frère.Itachi ne voulait pas le croire. Si cela se confirmait, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire?

- Même si j'ai envie de lui, je ne ferais rien tant qu'il ne voudra pas le faire...de plus, nous sommes frères, ce n'est pas très normal...

- Vous partagez la même femme et tu me parles d'un manque de normalité? renchérit Yoru. J'ai l'impression que le clan Uchiwa et le clan Mitsuke sont aussi tordu l'un que l'autre...

- Je suis perdu et tu ne m'aide pas, Nanako...

- Si. Je te dis de faire comme tu l'entends. Tu veux Ita? demande-lui. Regarde, de nous trois, je suis la plus égoiste...je vous force à rester près de moi. Vous avez bien le droit de faire des caprices et d'avoir des pulsions...un peu comme ce soir...n'est-ce pas, Itachi?

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre de l'autre côté du mur. Sasuke s'empourpra totalement. Décidément, Yoru et Nanako s'étaient trouvé des amants intéressants...


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako et Yoru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appellerait " Sasuke" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita / Nana, Sasu / Nana...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, le mutisme dans lequel les deux frères Uchiwa s'étaient enfermés avant de s'expliquer était revenu. Sasuke et Itachi n'osaient pas se regarder. Nanako maudissait intérieurement Yoru, il lui arrivait de perdre le contrôle et ce tordu en profitait. Elle passa sa main sur son front et soupira. Elle avait une sacrée migraine. Itachi s'inquiétait quand il la vit dans cet état.

- Ca va Nanako? demanda l'ainé des Uchiwa.

- Oui, ce n'est rien, pas de panique...

- Tu veux un médicament? l'interrogea le cadet.

- Non, je vais aller me reposer...

Elle les quitta pour aller se coucher. Les deux frères restèrent assis dans le salon, visiblement inquiets pour la santé de Nanako.

- Je parie que c'est à cause de Yoru...commença Itachi.

- Hier, quand je lui parlais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à une entité différente de Nanako...continua Sasuke.

L' évocation de la soirée passée les fit rougir. Sasuke rompit le silence.

- Ce que j'ai dit à Yoru, je le pensais...tu me fais de l'effet, même si tu es mon frère...

- Sasuke...

- ...j'ai envie de toi...je sais ce que tu as été obligé de faire pour moi et ...tu dois me trouver monstrueux...mais c'est plus fort que moi...

- ...

- ...si tu ne veux pas, je le comprendrais...mais si tu veux, je te laisserais du temps...je veux t'avoir...

- Sasuke, j'ai jamais dit que ne te voulais pas...je sais que tu as tendance à préférer les hommes aux femmes, et je l'ai déjà fait avec des hommes après avoir quitté Konoha, mais...j'étais celui qui prenait...donc,si ça ne te dérange pas et si on devait le faire, je serais celui qui prend...

- ...tu n'as jamais été repris depuis...cette "époque"? demanda Sasuke.

- Non. Je ne veux pas être pris pour le moment. déclara Itachi d'un ton catégorique.

Leur discussion s'arrêta là. Itachi se replongea dans la lecture du journal, et Sasuke alla voir Nanako. Dès qu'il fût parti, Itachi soupira. Ca lui avait coûté de dire à Sasuke qu'il aimerait coucher avec lui. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit à ce qu'il devait faire avec son frère. Sasuke était devenu très beau avec le temps, Itachi comprit que toutes les filles étaient attirées par lui. Son caractère peu obligeant ajoutait à son charisme. Itachi devait bien admettre que son frère l'attirait un tant soit peu...Depuis qu'il vivait en "communauté" avec lui et Nanako, l'attirance qu'il avait pour son frère s'était développée. Il avait été vraiment heureux quand Sasuke le prit dans ses bras après lui avoir dit la verité sur leur clan. Il pensait que ce désir était à sens unique et quand il entendit son frère dire qu'il avait envie de lui, il se sentait aussi bien qu'anxieux. Il avait un peu peur car il savait que son frère aimait être le seme. Là, il était véritablement soulagé. Il entendit Sasuke l'appeller. Il monta jusqu'à la chambre de Nanako et la trouva allongée sur le sol, légèrement sonnée.

- Elle a fait un malaise grand-frère...expliqua Sasuke.

- Ce n'est pas grave...ça me le fait souvent quand j'utilise Yoru trop longtemps...c'est de la fatigue...

Sasuke la prit dans ses bras et la posa dans son lit. Il la couvrit et l'embrassa. Nanako s'endormit assez rapidement, avec les deux Uchiwa allongés à ses côtés. Trois bonnes heures passèrent. Les deux frères ne s'endormirent pas, ils se fixaient, immobiles, séparés par Nanako. Itachi tendit la main et carressa le visage de son frère. Sasuke regarda son ainé, toujours sans bouger. Itachi continua ses carresses, essayant de se rapprocher de Sasuke. Il pressa son corps contre celui de Nanako et cette dernière ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle vit Itachi qui carressait doucement la joue de son cadet, et Sasuke qui semblait être à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui et de le violer. Elle leur fit savoir qu'elle était réveillée et se leva pour les laisser seuls dans son lit. Les deux y avaient déjà couché...cependant, ils la retinrent.

- Où comptes-tu aller? demanda Sasuke.

- Je vous laisse...vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, non?

- Faisons-le à trois...proposa Itachi.

Les deux autres l'observèrent. Sasuke eut un rictus, l'idée lui plaisait. Nanako se contenta de se recoucher. Les trois partenaires furent rapidement devêtus, les mains caressaient les corps, les langues léchaient la peau et les bouches mordillaient et suçaient. Nanako était allongée, Sasuke était sur elle et en elle et Itachi était derrière son frère. Ils faisaient l'amour à trois, ils se débrouillaient pour qu'aucun des trois ne se sente délaissé et qu'ils puissent tous éprouver du plaisir. Nanako se sentait aux portes du paradis. Elle pouvait ressentir l'amour qu'ils lui portaient dans leurs regards doux et tendres, leurs gestes étaient à la fois bestiaux et calins. Quand Sasuke et Itachi s'occupaient, elle les observa, perdus dans le même univers de jouissance qu'elle. Ils tentèrent de ménager la jeune femme, mais leur envie d'elle fût plus forte que leur bonne résolution. Quand ils finirent, ils étaient tous les trois essoufflés, leur séance fût assez physique. Itachi, qui était entre allongé entre ses deux amants les embrassait. Sasuke frôlait le buste de son frère du bout des doigts et Nanako embrassait l'épaule du brun. Elle sombra dans le sommeil, épuisée par leurs ébats et par le jutsu de Yoru, et fût rapidement rejointe par ses deux partenaires.

Quand Nanako se réveilla, les deux Uchiwa dormaient encore. L'aprés-midi n'était pas encore finie, le soleil brillait encore dans le ciel. Il devait être quatre heures et Nanako comtempla ses deux hommes enlacés et endormis. Elle se leva silencieusement et attrapa ses vêtements qui avaient volé sur le sol. Elle s'habilla et les laissa dormir. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle se fit un petit truc à manger . Elle finissait d'engloutir son casse-croûte quand on sonna à la porte. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Sakura se tenait devant elle. Passée la surprise, Nanako pria de toutes ses forces pour que la fleur de cerisier décampe le plus vite possible.

- Bonjour Sakura. dit avec un faux sourire Nanako.

- Où est Sasuke? demanda la rose sans aucun ménagement.

- Il dort...laisse-le. lui répondit la brune en gardant une apparence de fausse politesse.

- Réveille-le. ordonna Sakura.

- Et...en quel honneur?

- Nous devons parler de choses qui ne te regardent pas. trancha la fleur de cerisier.

- Ecoute, quand il se réveillera je lui dirais que tu es passée et il ira te voir, ok?

- Je veux le voir tout de suite!

Nanako se demandait si Sasuke serait fâché si elle mettait fin aux jours de Sakura prématurément. La Mitsuke résista à l'envie de mettre violemment son poing dans la figure de la fille aux cheveux roses,même quand cette dernière la bouscula sans ménagement pour pénétrer dans la demeure. Sakura chercha Sasuke dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Nanako la laissa mener son exploration, sachant que Sasuke était à l'étage, mais quand la rose entreprit de monter l'escalier, Nanako la bloqua et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Sasuke dort...alors tu vas partir et il viendra te voir...

- Non. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi...tu n'es même pas un ninja, tu es la seule représentante d'un clan de faibles...tu n'es rien.

Nanako ne lui sourit plus. Ses yeux devinrent totalement gris et sans que la rose le vit venir, le poing de Nanako s'abattit sur la joue de Sakura. La rose fût sonnée. Nanako la saisit par la gorge et la souleva du sol.

- Je ne me répéterais pas cette fois-ci. Tu vas me foutre le camp tout de suite si tu ne veux pas te retrouver en morceaux. Je ne suis pas une ninja mais j'ai ramené Sasuke alors que tu n'as même pas été fichue de le localiser. Tu es et resteras toute ta vie un boulet, ma pauvre Sakura...même avec la force de maitre Tsunade tu reste un poids mort...je plains Sai et Naruto...les pauvres!! Ce serait si facile de te tuer, tu ne verrais rien venir...je te préviens: la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je te tue, compris?

- ...oui...

- Bien.

Nanako lâcha la jeune femme qui s'écroula sur le sol, à moitié asphyxiée. Nanako lui sourit de nouveau et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

- C'est une promesse, Sakura. Je t'enverrais Sasuke, mais laisse-le se reposer.

- ...

La rose se leva et partit. Nanako se laissa tomber contre le mur. Plus ça allait, moins ça allait. Elle soupira bruyamment. Si elle avait laissé la rose monter, elle aurait eu un sacré choc et en une heure, tout Konoha aurait été au courant. Quand elle redressa la tête, elle vit Itachi debout devant elle.

- C'était vraiment nécéssaire de la menacer? lui demanda-t-il.

- Tu aurais préféré que je lui casse un bras?

- Tu l'a déjà bien amochée au niveau du visage...

- ...

- Enfin, cette fille m'a tout l'air d'être la reine des commères...ajouta-t-il. Allez, lève-toi.

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, blottis sur le canapé et se mirent à lire un roman, comme le premier jour de leur retrouvailles. Sasuke arriva une bonne heure après, en boxer et en baillant. Il se colla à Itachi sur le canapé et cala sa tête sur son épaule.

- Sasuke, ne te rendors pas sur moi...dit Itachi.

- ...Ita...

- Ah, au fait, tu as eu de la visite Sasuke...il y a Sakura qui voulait absolument te parler, elle voulait venir te réveiller mais comme tu étais avec Ita et que tu n'es pas du matin, je lui ai dit que tu irais la voir... précisa Nanako.

- ...Nana...

- Elle a failli la tuer quand elle a voulu monter l'escalier pour venir te réveiller...si tu vas la voir, tu verras l'étendue des dégâts faciaux...ajouta Itachi.

- Tu lui as démoli le portrait? demanda Sasuke.

- Pas tant que ça...argua Nanako pour sa défense.

- Oh que oui, Sasu. J'ai cru qu'elle allait la tuer...enchaina Itachi.

- Ita!!! s'insurgea Nanako dans l'espoir qu'il la ferme.

- C'est vrai? questionna Sasuke.

- ...je plaide coupable...dit doucement Nanako.

- ...

- Haut les coeurs!!! Je vous rappelle qu'on a couché ensemble tous les trois...nous faisons officiellement ménage à trois!!! déclara joyeusement Itachi.

- C'est vrai...avoua Sasuke.

- Quel beau trio!! ... déclara avec ironie Nanako.

- T'inquiète! ...j'irais voir Sakura...et je lui dirais ce que je pense d'elle...dit Sasuke, toujours avachi sur son frère.

- Quel courage, Sasuke!!! continua Itachi.

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent. Sasuke finit par se détacher de son frère pour aller s'habiller. Nanako vit Sasuke quitter la maison. Itachi ne la quitta pas d'une semelle. Sasuke revint pour le diner. Il enleva sa chemise et s'installa à table. Nanako et Itachi l'interrogeaient du regard. Devant leurs suppliques muettes, Sasuke s'expliqua:

- Elle voulait juste me présenter des excuses pour toutes ces années de harcèlement...et tu l'as bien tabassée, Nanako... déclara Sasuke.

- J'ai même pas tapé fort...sussurra Nanako en faisant mine de bouder.

Sasuke passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans la nuque.

- T'es mignonne quand tu boudes...n'est-ce pas Itachi?

Le grand frère hocha la tête en approbation. Nanako regarda Sasuke dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache, Sasuke? demanda Nanako en fronçant les sourcils.

-...

- Sasuke? insista Itachi.

- Sakura voulait venir vivre ici avec nous le temps que durait notre mise à pied...

- Et? questionna Itachi avec un ton menaçant.

-...

- Sasuke...dit doucement Nanako.

- Elle ne viendra pas ici...finit par déclarer le cadet des Uchiwa.

- Et...? poursuivit Nanako qui s'énervait.

- Et rien. Elle voulait se venger de Nanako. Elle m'a dit que tu avais menacé de la tuer...

- C'est exact, en effet... répondit la principale interéssée.

- Je lui ai dit que tu faisais que ton boulot et on a réussi à éviter la catastrophe...

- Mouais, je ne suis pas totalement convaincue...

La soirée se passa. Quand tous furent couchés, une ombre noire s'élançait sur les toits de Konoha, en direction de la demeure Haruno. Arrivé là-bas, le jeune homme se débarassa de la longue cape noire qui recouvrait ses épaules d'albâtre.Il repéra la fenêtre de l'étage, celle de la chambre de Sakura. Tel un félin, il sauta jusqu'à l'étage, brisa la vitre et pénétra dans la chambre. La fleur de cerisier dormait paisiblement. Le jeune homme sourit.Il tapa doucement les joues de la jeune femme et avant qu'elle ne puisse saisir une arme ou pousser un éventuel cri, elle se retrouva plaquée sur son lit, le jeune garçon la maintenait fermement. Elle avait les yeux ouverts et remplis d'effroi. Le regard métallique se perdit dans les yeux d'émeraude de l' Haruno.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Sasuke Uchiwa? Si tu refuses de me répondre, je te ferais subir mille tortures encore plus affreuses que la mort...dit doucement le brun.

La jeune fille était baillonée, elle ne pouvait pas parler. Le garçon s'introduisit dans son esprit, revivant la journée passée. Il fût particulièrement attentif à sa confrontation avec l'Uchiwa et comprit tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle avait trouvé des informations compromettantes sur le clan Uchiwa et elle faisait chanter le sharingan. La rose avait fouillé les dossiers secrets de l'Hokage et elle avait appris la verité sur le clan. Elle promit à Sasuke de garder le secret à condition qu'il sorte avec elle. Elle voulait venir vivre chez lui mais Sasuke utilisa le motif de la surveillance constante de Nanako pour l'en dissuader. Sakura avait également pensé à un plan pour se débarasser de la dernière des Mitsuke et l'inconnu en prit connaissance. Il comprit que la Haruno avait fait des copies des dossiers et il releva les différents endroits où elle les avait cachés. Yoru était vraiment énervé d'apprendre ça.

- Eh bien ma petite...tu as beaucoup de culot...commença-t-il. Tu t'es amusée à faire chanter Sasuke et à foutre en l'air prés de dix années de travail acharné...mais ne t'inquiéte pas, je m'occupe de tout...

Le lendemain, Sakura Haruno avait disparu. On l'a retrouva trois jours plus tard, totalement folle, ne cessant de répéter la même phrase: " L'ange de la nuit abattra sa colère sur moi, l'ange de la nuit apportera ma mort...". Tsunade essaya de la ramener à elle, mais malgré les connaissances médicales dont elle disposait, elle ne pût délivrer l'esprit de la jeune fille. Yoru fût convoqué dans le bureau de l'Hokage assez tard dans la nuit. Il regarda la blonde à forte poitrine assise derrière son fauteuil.

- Est-ce toi qui a fait ça à Sakura? demanda la blonde.

- Quoi donc? ...vous pensez que je suis la cause de sa folie? Je n'avais rien à lui reprocher, nous nous étions déjà expliqués pendant l'après-midi...vous oubliez que j'agis pour la défense du village...même si une sale garce me tape sur les nerfs, j'arrive à garder mon self-control.

- Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler d'un ange de la nuit...Yoru... reprit l'Hokage.

- Vraiment? Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout.

- Les Mitsuke sont doués pour manipuler,se sont d'excellents combattants et ils ont aussi le pouvoir d'hypnotiser avec leurs yeux...

- Je vous arrête tout de suite. J'ai beau maitriser toutes les technques de mon clan, je ne connais rien à l'hypnose des Mitsuke...trancha Yoru. Les rouleaux qui traitaient de ces techniques ont mystérieusement disparu après l'attaque du démon renard...je ne les ai jamais eu en ma possession. Je le jure.

- ...bien. Je te fais confiance.

- Merci, Hokage-sama. dit le brun en s'inclinant.

Il allait partir par la fenêtre quand il se rappella un détail.

- Hokage-sama, est-ce que ce serait possible de confier au clan Uchiwa les dossiers concernant l'affaire du massacre?

- Ca devrait pouvoir se faire...ils veulent les mettre dans les archives du clan? questionna la blonde.

- Oui.

- Alors tiens!

Elle lui jeta un parchemin qui contenait les kilos de paperasses relatifs à l'affaire. Yoru disparut.

Trois nuits plus tôt, il avait détruit toutes les copies faites par Sakura sous les yeux de cette dernière. Quand sa besogne fût achevée, il la rendit folle en torturant son esprit et la laissa au beau millieu de la forêt.


	11. Chapter 11

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas,sauf Nanako et Yoru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appellerait " Sasuke" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita / Nana, Sasu / Nana...

Droit de réponse de Nana: Déjà 11 chapitres...Je remercie ( et félicite, quel courage! ) tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici. Merci aux reviewers, notamment Ykyrya, dont les reviews me motivent à continuer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke Uchiwa n'en revint pas quand on l'informa de la disparition de Sakura Haruno. Il ne savait pas se qui se passait et était particulièrement inquiet. Quand elle fût retrouvée trois jours plus tard totalement folle, le cadet des Uchiwa se sentait rassuré. Son sentiment était affreux,il en était conscient, mais il ne pût s'empêcher d'être satisfait. Son chantage tombait à l'eau, Sasuke était libre.

- Tu dois être soulagé, Sasuke? demanda Nanako.

- Pardon?

- Ben...je voulais dire que tu devais être soulagé de t'être rabiboché avec Sakura avant que cette tragédie ne lui arrive...de ne pas vous être quittés brouillés...

- Oui...assez...répondit Sasuke avec un petit rictus.

Il ne vit pas le sourire de Nanako. Sasuke comprit que quelqu'un s'était occupé du problème Sakura...Itachi, qui était moins dupe, savait que c'était la jeune couturière qui s'était chargée de l'Haruno. Elle avait du mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'extrêmement déplaisant et qui l'avait contrariée.

- Tu es cruelle avec Sakura...commença l'ainé des Uchiwa alors qu'il était seul avec Nanako.

- Je ne suis pas cruelle...si tu savais ce qu'elle lui faisait, tu serais allé la tuer...déclara calmement Nanako.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait? la questionna-t-il.

- Rien à part du chantage. Cette fille avait trouvé le dossier sur le massacre de ton clan et elle s'en servait pour faire pression sur notre cher Sasu...

- ...tu aurais du la supprimer...dit Itachi d'un ton froid et ferme.

- Parfois, la folie est bien mieux. Elle ne peut plus rien faire...j'ai veillé à ce qu'elle vive dans un enfer mental particulièrement affreux...

- Tu t'es occuppée de tout? demanda Itachi.

Elle lui souria. Il l'embrassa. Sasuke était revenu et avait entendu la conversation. Nanako était faite pour être une Uchiwa. Elle défendait ce clan comme s'il était le sien. Sasuke éprouvait un profond sentiment de reconnaissance envers la Mitsuke. Ils garderaient ce secret tous les trois.

Les mois passèrent. Les deux Uchiwa et la Mitsuke vivaient tranquillement ensemble, en harmonie. Avec le temps, Sasuke commençait à aimer son frère de manière qui n'était pas que physique, Itachi aimait partager son quotidien avec son frère et Nanako, et cette dernière rayonnait en compagnie des deux hommes. Les six mois de mise à pied passèrent comme dans un rêve, les trois comparses partageaient beaucoup de choses: les repas, les entrainements, les parties de jeux vidéos ( Nanako leur avait fait acheter une console et trois manettes...), la douche et les parties de jambes en l'air. C'était devenu une habitude pour eux de faire l'amour à trois. Ils le faisaient générallement dans le lit d'Itachi car c'était lui qui possédait le plus grand. Nanako pensait de plus en plus à investir dans un lit plus grand, tout comme Itachi. La fin des six mois de mise à pied arriva, de même que l'hiver. Itachi, Sasuke et Nanako furent convoqués dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Celle-ci déclara leur punition accomplie et les réunit pour leur donner une nouvelle affectation.

- Bon, commença la blonde, Sasuke et Itachi, vous allez constituer une équipe avec Neji Hyûga. Avec ce qui est arrivé à Sakura, la formation de Naruto pour qu'il prenne ma succession, je pensais vous mettre avec Sai, mais comme Hinata Hyûga a prit la tête de son clan, j'ai du le mettre avec Kiba et Shino. On vit une époque bizarre...

Les trois jeunes ne dirent rien. Ils attendaient la suite.

- Donc, vous serez la nouvelle équipe 7. Nanako, toi, on ne change rien, on reste comme d'habitude...

Nanako sourit en regardant l'Hokage. " Comme d'habitude" signifiait qu'elle gardait Yoru à son service direct. Les deux Uchiwa étaient moins emballés. Avec Neji, ils allaient pouvoir créer la team glaçon. Ils sortirent et retournèrent à la demeure Uchiwa. Après-demain, ils reprenaient du service. Ils étaient affallés sur le canapé, tous les trois, quand l'étincelle du désir se mit à les consummer. Itachi était torse nu, il était en train de déboutonner le pantalon de Sasuke et celui-ci était embrassé par Nanako. Ils étaient à deux doigts de se laisser totalement aller quand un imprudent sonna à la porte d'entrée. Itachi et Sasuke était déjà bien agités et pas en état d'aller ouvrir, Nanako se dirigea vers la porte à regrets. Elle ouvrit et elle vit Naruto, Neji et Hinata. Ils la regardaient bizarrement en fixant son épaule et ses cheveux. Nanako comprit qu'elle devait avoir les cheveux ébouriffés et elle les plaqua du mieux qu'elle pût. Elle constata que Sasuke avait baissé la bretelle de son débardeur et qu'on voyait presque son soutien-gorge. Elle la remonta d'un geste rapide.

- On dérange? demanda le blond avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Non,non, on était en train de se chamailler...inventa Nanako.

- On...on peut entrer? l'interrogea Hinata.

Nanako s'effaça du chemin et pria pour que ses deux amants se soient rhabillés et surtout calmés. Alors que Nanako était partie ouvrir, les deux frères s'étaient arrêtés à contrecoeur. Ils remirent leurs vêtements et s'installèrent de manière plus correcte. Itachi poussa le mensonge jusqu'à mettre ses lunettes et faire comme s'il lisait le journal. Grand bien leur en prirent quand ils virent les deux Hyûga et le futur Hokage pénétrer dans le salon.

- Itachi, je te plains...devoir les supporter quand ils se chamaillent doit être crevant! s'exclama le blond avec un sourire.

Les deux Uchiwa se tournèrent vers Nanako qui leur fît signe qu'elle n'avait pas pu trouver mieux. Itachi entra dans le jeu.

- Non, ça va...j'ai la technique pour les mater...

Il lança sa réplique avec un regard lubrique vers Sasuke et Nanako. Les deux eurent du mal à ne pas rougir. Neji observait ses deux futurs coéquipiers. Il remarqua la réaction de Sasuke quand son frère évoqua la manière qu'il avait de les calmer. Nanako semblait cacher quelque chose aussi. Naruto les sauva:

- Demain soir, on fête votre réintégration et la nouvelle équipe 7 à l'Ichiraku. Bien entendu, vous n'avez pas le choix: votre présence est obligatoire,ordre de votre futur Hokage...dit-il joyeusement. En plus, on a bien besoin de faire un peu la fête...

Le blond pensa à Sakura, enfermée dans sa folie et dans un asile psychiatrique. La folie de la jeune femme l'avait marqué, son délire l'effrayait, cet ange de la nuit...Les Uchiwa et la Mitsuke se regardèrent, leurs yeux étaient dénués d'expression. Neji se dit qu'il était tombé dans une drôle d'équipe.

- Il faut y être à quelle heure? demanda Sasuke.

- Vers les 19h30. lui répondit le blond.

- Et vous étiez obligés de venir à trois pour nous l'annoncer? questionna Itachi.

- On...on avait envie...de venir voir où vous viviez...désolés...dit la timide Hinata.

-...fût la réponse de Neji.

- Ca ne pose aucun problème, Hinata. lui dit Nanako avec un doux sourire.

Les trois invités s'éclipsèrent. A peine eurent-ils passé la porte qu'Itachi, Sasuke et Nanako reprenaient là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.Le lendemain soir, Itachi et Nanako étaient installés sur le canapé. Nanako était assise et Itachi était couché, la tête posée sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Elle passait sa main dans les longs cheveux de son amour. Ce dernier se laissait faire. Ils attendaient patiemment Sasuke qui ne voulait pas du tout y aller. Le plus jeune des deux frères détestait ce genre de sentimentalisme niais. Quand il descendit au salon et qu'il vit ses deux amants tranquillement lovés sur le canapé, il avait encore moins envie d'y aller. Itachi et Nanako se levèrent et les trois partirent. Arrivés à l'Ichiraku, l'ambiance était déjà bonne. Sasuke et Itachi furent placés d'office à côté de Neji. En trois ans, le restaurant de ramen s'était agrandi et une salle vaste avait été installée. Toute la bande était donc présente, au grand complet sauf Sakura. L'alcool commença à couler, la musique à retentir et les rires à fuser. Naruto mangeait des ramen à s'en faire éclater l'estomac. Il passait son bras autour de Hinata de temps en temps et parfois, il faisait de même avec Sasuke qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Le blond ne se laissait pas démonter et continuait d'embêter son meilleur ami. Itachi discutait et trinquait avec Kakashi et ils faisaient le concours du plus grand buveur de bières. Ils firent match nul, les deux avaient une bonne descente. Plus la soirée progressait, plus l'ambiance était folle. Les jeunes ninjas se mirent à danser. Naruto, bien éméché utilisa son sexy jutsu et une blonde pulpeuse apparut. Elle se mit à se trémousser au rythme de la musique, prenant des poses aguichantes qui déclenchaient force rougissements auprés de l'assistance. Itachi se pencha à l'oreille de Nanako:

- Tu sais, ta dette...

- Oui, que veux-tu que je fasse?

- J'aimerais que Yoru aille se coller à cette belle blonde, histoire d'effrayer tous ces jeunes innocents...je ne te laisse pas le choix. conclut Itachi.

- Ok...mais après, je ne te devrais plus rien. conclut la jeune femme.

Elle se leva et fit un signe des mains. La jeune femme se transforma en sublime jeune homme. Yoru apparut, un pantalon noir déboutonné, mettant en valeur une certaine partie de son anatomie, et avec une chemise blanche ouverte qui laissait voir son torse blanc. Il passa une de ses mains sur son torse et l'autre dans ses cheveux corbeau aux reflets bleus. Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers Naruto et se colla à lui. La blonde suivit le brun et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Tout le monde avait vu le brun rejoindre la blonde et la température monta d'un cran. Yoru était volontairement provocateur et il regardait fixement Itachi. L'ainé des Uchiwa s'amusait de tous les voir littéralement en train de baver devant Yoru. Sasuke, lui, fixait Yoru d'un air rêveur. Il savait déjà ce qu'il y avait sous le peu de vêtements qui recouvraient le jeune homme. Il posa rapidement ses yeux sur son voisin de table, à savoir Neji. Il revint sur Yoru puis se rendit compte qu'un détail avait attiré son attention. Il détailla Neji plus longuement. Il avait les joues légèrement rouges, il tremblait un peu et une bosse déformait son pantalon. Sasuke, amusé et curieux, aperçut ce que Neji ne quittait plus des yeux et qui le mettait dans un tel état. Yoru. Sasuke s'amusait. Neji prit conscience de l'état dans lequel il était et commença à paniquer. Un autre mec était en train de le faire bander. Sasuke vit son trouble, Neji ne savait pas quoi faire de son érection.

" Il doit être puceau..." pensa Sasuke.

Et l'Uchiwa n'avait pas tort. Neji balisait de plus en plus, et il craignait d'être découvert par ses amis. Sasuke soupira et saisit la main de Neji. Celui-ci se demandait où l'emmenait son coéquipier. Itachi vit son frère s'éclipser avec le Hyûga, mais ne s'interrogea pas plus. Sasuke ouvrit la porte des toilettes des hommes et la ferma à clé derrière eux. Neji suffoquait, il avait chaud et il se demandait ce que lui voulait l'éventail. Sasuke s'approcha et regarda Neji dans les yeux. Le Hyûga n'avait vraiment pas confiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Uchiwa? le questionna Neji, rouge comme une tomate.

- Je vais essayer de te sauver...partenaire.

Sasuke se mit à genoux devant Neji et ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon.

- Arrête, ne me touche pas!! s'écria Neji.

- Vu ton état avancé, tu ne te calmeras facilement...J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi: tu es en train de bander. dit Sasuke avec un sourire ironique.

- ...Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire?

- Tu verras bien...détends-toi et laisse moi faire...

L'Uchiwa baissa le boxer de Neji, dévoilant sa virilité douloureusement tendue. Il approcha son visage et la prit doucement en bouche. Neji ne pût retenir un cri de surprise quand il sentit la langue de Sasuke lécher son membre. La surprise laissa peu à peu place au plaisir et les gémissements de Neji se firent de plus en plus bruyants. La musique couvrait la voix de l'Hyûga, qui se sentait bien.

- Sasuke...arrête...je...vais venir...

- ...

- ...je ne ...veux pas ...le faire pour la ...première fois dans ta bouche...

Un dernier coup de langue et Sasuke retira sa bouche. L'Hyûga était mignon avec les joues toutes rouges, la main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, le regard embué de plaisir. Il aimait Nanako et Itachi, mais Neji était son coéquipier...Sasuke le regarda et finit par s'allonger sur le sol, les jambes légèrement écartées.

- ...? interrogea Neji du regard.

- Ben...tu ne voulais pas venir dans ma bouche...je te proposes une autre alternative...c'est toi qui choisis, puisque c'est ton érection... expliqua Sasuke.

- ...

- Je te rappelles que tu t'es mis dans cet état à cause d'un gars...si tu veux, prends-moi comme substitut...

- Non. trancha le Hyûga.

- Alors, débrouilles-toi tout seul. lui rétorqua Sasuke.

- Sasuke...reste! ...c'est juste que j'ai peur...et que je veux pas t'utiliser comme substitut...

Sasuke leva les bras en direction de Neji, l'invitant à se coucher lui aussi. Après une très longue hésitation, Neji alla se coucher près de lui. Sasuke s'avança doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Une fois près de lui, Sasuke joua avec ses longs cheveux noirs et embrassa leur propriétaire. Un baiser tendre, Sasuke avait juste déposé ses lèvres sur celles de Neji. Ce dernier répondit et Sasuke l'approfondit. Les bras de l'Hyûga ramenèrent Sasuke contre lui. Les yeux de Neji se perdirent dans ceux couleur d'ébène de Sasuke. Neji frôla la joue de Sasuke assez tendrement malgré l'envie qui commençait à se faire plus oppressante. La main de Neji passait sur le corps de Sasuke. L' Uchiwa attendait la suite des événements, mais si jamais Neji se débinait il se sentait à même de le violer. Neji s'installa entre les cuisses de Sasuke et glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, touchant le torse que toutes les filles de Konoha convoitaient. Sasuke observait toujours Neji et profitait de ces mains qui se baladaient sur sa peau. Neji se pencha et l'embrassa longuement. Sasuke entoura son futur amant de ses bras. La langue de Neji se fit curieuse, l' Hyûga prenait de l'assurance. Elle s'inséra dans la bouche de Sasuke et joua avec sa vis-à-vis. Pendant ce temps, Neji déboutonnait la chemise de Sasuke, et quand elle fût ouverte, il laissa ses mains s'aventurer sur la chair découverte. Neji glissa sa langue dans l'oreille de Sasuke, provoquant un frisson chez ce dernier et descendit jusqu'à suçoter la gorge offerte. Il continua sa descente jusqu'aux tétons durcis par la plaisir qu'il mordilla avec avidité. Sasuke se cambra et étouffa un grognement. Neji se dirigea vers son nombril et il le lécha. Il sentit l'érection de Sasuke et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il débuta l'ouverture du pantalon de l'Uchiwa et quand il y parvint, Sasuke souleva son bassin afin que le Hyûga puisse enlever le tissu plus facilement. Le pantalon et le boxer se retrouvèrent séparés de Sasuke, qui n'était pas attristé du tout de cette séparation. Il était en chemise, et Neji n'avait toujours rien enlevé. Soucieux de rétablir l'équilibre, Sasuke enleva et fit voler au loin le pull de son partenaire et carressa son torse. Neji enleva la chemise, dernier rempart qui n'assurait pas la totale nudité de son collègue. Il détailla l'Uchiwa, nu, allongé sous lui et passablement excité. Sasuke fit glisser le pantalon de Neji le long de ses cuisses et il fût aider par ce dernier pour s'en débarrasser. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus et le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre les consummait tellement qu'ils ne purent se retenir davantage.

- Neji...j'ai envie...prends-moi...quémanda Sasuke.

- Sasuke...

Le Hyûga présenta deux doigts à Sasuke que celui-ci engouffra avec passion. Il les lécha, les humidifia du mieux qu'il pût et Neji les lui retira. Sasuke posa ses genoux sur les épaules de Neji et lui offrit son intimité. Neji y inséra un doigt et faillit s'arrêter quand il vit Sasuke se tendre. Celui-ci lui sourit, il aimait la douleur liée à la pénétration car elle était synonyme de jouissance imminente. Sasuke donna un coup de bassin et le Hyûga commença à faire bouger son doigt en lui. Peu après, il en rajouta un autre. Sasuke se sentait bien, mais il aspirait à sentir le membre de Neji rentrer en lui. Il fût soulagé quand il sentit les doigts le quitter. Neji prit sa verge en main et la présenta à l'entrée de Sasuke. Si ce dernier avait pu, il se serait empalé, mais comme Neji était puceau, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer et le dégoûter de l'acte. Neji entra doucement en lui, Sasuke sentait la virilité dure la pénétrer. Quand il fût entièrement en lui, Neji se stoppa pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, mais l' Uchiwa n'en pouvait plus. Il ondula du bassin et Neji débuta de légers déhanchements en lui.

- Neji...plus fort...je sais que tu le veux...dit Sasuke.

- ...Je ne veux pas te faire de mal...

- Tu peux y aller...si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te demanderais de me pilloner, alors...n'aies pas peur...

Les encouragements de Sasuke donnèrent à Neji la confiance qu'il lui manquait. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'éventail et donna des coups plus rapides et plus puissants. Sasuke perdait pied. Neji lui faisait l'amour aussi bien que Nanako, Yoru et Itachi, ses meilleurs amants...et lui, il était vierge il y a encore deux heures...Neji se déhanchait de plus en plus violemment dans son amant qui criait de plus en plus fort. Le Hyûga attrapa la verge de Sasuke et lui imposa le même rythme. Les coups devinrent encore plus bestiaux, le membre de Neji touchait la prostate de Sasuke, emmenant plusieurs fois ce dernier aux portes de l'extase. Neji sentait l'étroitesse de Sasuke qui enserrait son membre, il voyait le brun qui se cambrait de plus en plus, il entendait la voix rauque de Sasuke crier son nom, ses mains qui lui griffaient le dos...Neji était perdu dans un océan de nouvelles et merveilleuses sensations. Il s'aperçut que la délivrance était proche et dans un dernier coup de rein, il se libéra, entrainant Sasuke à sa suite. Ils avaient le souffle coupé, Neji se retira à grand peine et à grand regret de son amant et s'écroula à côté de lui. Sasuke l'embrassa et le prit dans ses bras, encore dans ce paradis. Il sentait la chaude semence de Neji couler entre ses cuisses. Ils se regardaient.

- C'était génial pour une première fois...déclara Sasuke.

- C'est vrai? demanda Neji.

- Oui. Je n'ai connu que trois personnes qui étaient capables de m'envoyer au septième ciel comme tu viens de le faire. Il faut que tu prennes confiance en toi, c'est tout.

- Sasuke...

- Hmmm?

- On pourra le refaire? l'interrogea Neji en détournant les yeux.

- Bien sûr. Tant que tu auras envie de moi...dit doucement Sasuke.

- Ca ne dérangera pas Itachi et Nanako?

- Que tu viennes coucher à la maison? Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème...

- Non...que je couche avec toi alors que tu couches avec eux deux...

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et fixa Neji.

- Comment sais-tu...? demanda Sasuke, au bord de la syncope.

- Je l'ai remarqué hier, à force de vous observer...et tu viens de me le confirmer...

-... fût la réponse de Sasuke, qui se traita mentalement d'imbécile.

- Je sais que tu les aime tous les deux, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux...et c'est réciproque...

- On forme un couple de trois personnes...c'est étrange...et ça doit te dégoûter de savoir que je me tape mon propre frère...

- ...il y a des moments où le lien famillial passe au second plan...c'est ton cas...et moi, j'ai envie de recommencer, encore et encore...avec toi.

- Tu sais que tu viens d'affirmer le fait que tu étais gay? demanda Sasuke.

- ...je m'en moque...les gens penseront ce qu'ils voudront...

Ils restèrent un instant enlacés, ne pensant plus au monde extérieur, mais quand quelqu'un tambourina à la porte des toilettes, ils se dépêchèrent de s'habiller et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Heureusement, ce n'était qu' Itachi.

- Pourquoi aviez-vous fermer la porte? interrogea l'ainé des Uchiwa.

- On voulait un coin tranquille pour discuter...rétorqua Sasuke.

-... répondit Itachi.

Neji et Sasuke le laissèrent. La soirée se passa, tous les jeunes étaient de bonne humeur, ils chantaient, dansaient, buvaient,riaient...et Sasuke et Neji se lançaient des petits regards...qui n'échappèrent pas à un Itachi particulièrement soupçonneux. La fête s'acheva, les sobres portant les ivres jusqu'à leurs domiciles. Sasuke, Itachi et Nanako étaient sur le chemin du retour. Cette nuit d'octobre était particulièrement froide, mais les trois amants, ragaillardis par la bonne soirée qu'ils venaient de passer (surtout certains...) ne s'inquiétèrent pas de la température. Itachi posa une question à son frère:

- Alors, Sasuke, il fait bien l'amour, Neji?


	12. Chapter 12

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako et Yoru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appellerait " Sasuke" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita / Nana, Sasu / Nana...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Alors, Sasuke, il fait bien l'amour Neji?

(-Oui!!! c'est son passe temps favori!...c'est la réplique qu'a tapé ma coloc quand je me suis momentanément absentée...)

- ( réplique officielle) ...

- T'as couché avec Neji? demanda Nanako.

- Oui... répondit doucement le cadet des Uchiwa.

- Sasuke...c'est génial!!! s'écria Nanako.

Sasuke resta interdit, Itachi était mort de rire.

- Tu croyais qu'on allait te tuer parce que tu nous étais infidèle? l'interrogea Nanako.

- Un peu... dit Sasuke.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais libre de faire ce que tu veux, non? déclara Nanako en s'accrochant au bras du plus jeune de ses amants.

- Nous sommes liés par un pacte, mais rien ne t'empêche de regarder ailleurs...ajouta Itachi.

Sasuke leur sourit. Il avait de la chance d'avoir deux amants comme eux. Pour Itachi, le fait que Sasuke s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que Nanako était tous bénéfices et Nanako se moquait de savoir avec qui il couchait tant qu'il était consentant...Ils rentrèrent à la demeure Uchiwa. Sasuke alla se coucher d'office, laissant Itachi et Nanako seuls. Elle enleva le pull d'Itachi. Elle commença à carresser sa peau pâle et à se perdre dans ses yeux noirs. La chaleur du corps d'Itachi contre le sien lui fit un bien fou. Il l'embrassa doucement et la robe de la jeune femme glissa jusqu'à tomber sur le sol. Itachi se deshabilla assez rapidement lui aussi et ils montèrent dans sa chambre. Il la fit basculer sur son lit et s'appropria son corps. Il voulait la sentir, rien qu'elle, sans Sasuke, cela l'avait obsédé toute la soirée, depuis qu'elle l'avait provoqué par le biais de Yoru. Sasuke entendait les gémissements de Nanako alors que sa chambre était de l'autre côté du couloir.

"- Eh bien, Itachi est en forme se soir..." constata Sasuke.

Il avait du mal à dormir, et pas seulement à cause de l'activité nocturne de son frère et de Nanako. Il repensait à Neji, sur lui, dans les toilettes. Sasuke revoyait les longs cheveux de son amant d'une fois descendre et frôler son torse, ses yeux blancs brûler de désir pour lui,sa voix murmurer son prénom d'une voix langoureuse...il fallait qu'il se calme d'extrême urgence, il avait chaud dans son bas ventre. Il se rendit compte qu'il voulait le refaire avec Neji. Il entendait ses deux amants en pleine occupation et se dit qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas son absence. Il attrapa une veste et s'échappa par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Dans la chambre d'Itachi, l'étreinte qui unissait Itachi et Nanako avait rarement été aussi brutale et passionnée. Ils étaient accaparés l'un par l'autre mais entendirent quand même Sasuke se faire la belle.

- Il nous fait sa première fugue...dit Nanako avec un sourire ironique.

- Tu veux qu'on mette des barreaux à sa fenêtre,maman? dit Itachi en se moquant.

- Non, papa...je ne pense pas que ce soit nécéssaire...

- Je pense que notre communauté va s'agrandir...répondit plus sérieusement Itachi.

- Qui sait? ...ce ne serait pas si mal que ça...rétorqua Nanako.

Itachi recommença à bouger en elle. La jeune femme se cambra pour sentir le plus possible le membre de son amant en elle. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient encore envie l'un de l'autre. Quand Itachi se réintroduit en elle, il ne pût s'empêcher de la carresser, de l'embrasser, de lui donner des coups de rein puissants afin d'entendre sa voix gémir puis crier.

- Nanako...

- Ita...encore...

- Viens vivre avec nous...ne pars plus...

- ...oui...

De son côté, Sasuke courrait dans les rues de Konoha. Le village était désert, le seul bruit que l'on pouvait percevoir était les pas rapides de Sasuke. Il arriva devant l'imposante demeure Hyûga et réussit à y pénétrer sans la moindre peine. Il savait que Neji habitait un petit pavillon à l'écart du reste de la propriété. Il trouva le pavillon sans le moindre problème et y entra. Il se fit discret, cherchant la chambre de Neji. Ce dernier entendit des pas dans le couloir et il saisit le kunai qu'il cachait sous son oreiller. Il fit semblant de dormir en attendant son visiteur nocturne. Sasuke ouvrit la porte coulissante et vit son amant couché, ses longs cheveux reposaient sur l'oreiller et la lumière de la lune mettaient le visage et le torse opalins en valeur. Sasuke se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant qu'il était là. Il vit une chaise prés du mur, la saisit et l'approcha du lit. Il s'asseya et regardait son coéquipier dormir. Il lui arrivait de faire la même chose avec Itachi et Nanako. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Une seule fois avec Neji et il voulait le ressentir en lui encore. Il tendit la main pour toucher le visage visiblement endormi . Neji se tendit quand il sentit la main froide de Sasuke le frôler. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Sasuke, assis sur une chaise, qui le regardait. Il se redressa.

- Sasuke...qu'est-ce que tu fais là, en pleine nuit?...et comment es-tu rentré? demanda Neji.

- J'avais envie de...te revoir...je suis désolé d'être entré chez toi comme ça...

- Sasuke...Itachi et Nanako vont s'inquiéter...

- Je rentrerais avant qu'ils ne se réveillent.

Neji se poussa et fit une place à Sasuke dans son lit. Le jeune Uchiwa enleva sa veste et se coucha. Il prit Neji dans ses bras et se blottit. L'Hyûga et l'Uchiwa se fixèrent silencieusement. Neji embrassa le front de Sasuke et lui souhaita la bonne nuit. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Sasuke se réveilla à l'aube. Il posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Neji, se couvrit avec sa veste et partit. Il arriva à la demeure Uchiwa peu de temps après. Il entra discrètement par la porte d'entrée mais il eut la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur Nanako et Itachi qui se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

- Regarde...voici le jeune homme qui rentre à l'aube,maman...dit Itachi.

- Laisse-le tranquille, papa...lui répondit en souriant Nanako.

Sasuke comprit qu'ils se moquaient de lui.

- Je plains vos futurs enfants...rétorqua mollement Sasuke.

Sa remarque les calma. Il vit ses deux partenaires rougir fortement. Sasuke marqua le point. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et petit-déjeunèrent.

- Sasuke, Nanako va venir s'installer ici définitivement...tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients? dit Itachi.

- Pas le moins du monde...dit Sasuke en souriant.

- Au retour de la mission, on l'aidera à emménager...ajouta Itachi.

Ils finirent de manger, allèrent se préparer et calinèrent un peu Nanako. Cette dernière les accompagna jusqu'au pas de la porte et elle les embrassa avant qu'ils ne partent.

Ils retrouvèrent Neji devant les portes du village et partirent en mission. Ils devaient accompagner un messager jusqu'à la frontière du pays de Feu. Depuis la chute de l'Akatsuki et d'Orochimaru, les routes n'étaient plus fréquentées que par des bandits ou des ninjas sans maitres. La mission s'accomplit avec facilité et ils furent rentrés avant la fin de l'aprés-midi. Ils portèrent leur rapport à l'Hokage. Quand ils rentrèrent dans le bureau de la blonde, ils virent Nanako qui discutait avec elle. Elle fronçait les sourcils, signe d'un trouble profond. Son expression changea quand elle vit ses deux amants. Elle courra vers eux et se jeta dans leurs bras et les embrassa. Elle fit un bisou sur la joue de Neji et leur souhaita la bienvenue. L'Hokage ne fit aucun commentaire,elle savait que la Mitsuke vivait une histoire fusionnelle avec les deux Uchiwa.

- Mission accomplie, Hokage-sama. dit Itachi, le chef de l'équipe.

- Bien, bon travail...demain, nous allons constituer deux équipes de deux pour effectuer des missions plus longues...

- Je serai le quatrième membre! dit joyeusement Nanako.

- Et...comment seront constitueés les deux équipes? demanda Sasuke.

- J'allais y venir...équipe une: Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa, vous partez pour le pays des vagues avec une caravane de marchands, équipe deux: Nanako Mitsuke et Neji Hyûga, direction Suna, le Kazekage vous expliquera tout une fois sur place. Vous serez sous ses ordres directs...il vous a spécialement choisis pour cete mission...

- Tu dois être contente Nanako, toi qui aime la chaleur...dit Sasuke.

Nanako grimaça. Elle regarda Neji et lui sourit. L'Hokage les observait. Ils étaient amusants...Elle les congédia. Nanako invita Neji à venir souper à la demeure Uchiwa, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sasuke. Ils dinèrent tous les quatre dans une atmosphère assez détendue, ils étaient l'équipe 7. Neji resta dormir dans la chambre de Sasuke. Itachi se coucha dans le lit de Nanako. Il la regarda se deshabiller et venir s'allonger contre lui. Il aimait sentir le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien. L'hiver arrivant, cette chaleur était vraiment agréable.

- Tu me promets de faire attention à toi à Suna...

- A condition que tu en fasses de même au pays des vagues

- ...tu n'as pas l'impression que Sasuke est en train de nous quitter progressivement...

- Tu t'inquiètes? lui demanda Nanako en souriant.

- Non...mais notre harmonie semble différente aujourd'hui...

- Sasuke a le droit d'aimer plusieurs personnes,non?...et puis, il est subjugué par Neji, c'est trop tôt pour dire qu'il s'agit d'amour...répondit Nanako.

- Aimer plusieurs personnes...

- Itachi?

- Moi, je n'aime qu'une personne d'amour...

- Elle est bien chanceuse, cette personne...

- C'est toi. Je t'aime Nanako.

Nanako se figea et ne bougea plus. Elle sentit les lèvres d'Itachi se poser sur son crâne,son étreinte se resserrer. Un silence s'installa à la suite de cette déclaration. Itachi attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais elle n'était pas décidée à parler. Il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil quand il l'entendit:

- Moi aussi je t'aime Itachi, et ce depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu.

Il sourit et s'endormit. Dans la chambre d'en face, celle de Sasuke, l'ambiance était moins tendre.

- Il faudra que tu la surveilles bien. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, nous n'arriverions pas à nous en remettre, surtout Itachi...

- Vous l'aimez...constata Neji.

- Comme des fous. C'est grâce à elle si nous sommes revenus, grâce à elle que j'ai pu refaire confiance à Itachi, grâce à elle que tu as pu m'avoir...

- T'avoir? rebondit Neji.

- C'est parce que Yoru t'as allumé qu'on a couché ensemble. Yoru, c'est elle. trancha Sasuke.

- Le Yoru? demanda Neji, étonné. Le Yoru, l'ombre de Konoha?

- Si tu es sage, peut-être que tu pourras le voir en pleine action...dit Sasuke avec ironie.

- Et tu voudrais que je surveilles ta fleur de lune? A mon avis, elle n'aura pas besoin de ma protection...

- Ne la lâche pas des yeux...je te fais confiance.

- ...tu crains quelque chose? interrogea le Hyûga.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, c'est tout. confia Sasuke.

Neji le cala contre son torse et ils dormirent. Le lendemain, ils petit-déjeunèrent ensemble et Neji les quitta pour aller chercher ses affaires. Avant de partir, sur le seuil de la porte, elle les serra contre elle, les embrassa et se colla contre eux. Une semaine sans les voir et les toucher lui était encore plus insupportable que la chaleur régnant à Suna. Ils allèrent jusqu'aux portes du village et se firent des adieux plus sobres. Sasuke serra discrètement la main de Neji et lui chuchotta quelque chose à l'oreille. Les frères Uchiwa partirent d'un côté et Neji et Nanako de l'autre. Le voyage se fit sans incident, et comme Nanako et Neji s'entendaient bien, l'aller se fit sans aucun problème. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, de Sasuke, d'Itachi, de la pauvre Sakura, de Naruto et Hinata...toute leur petite bande y passa. Nanako sentait qu'ils approchaient de Suna avec l'augmentation flagrante de la température. Neji s'aperçut que plus ça allait, plus elle était à l'agonie. Ils firent une pause pendant laquelle Nanako opta pour des vêtements plus légers. Elle se changea, Neji en fit de même. Ils parvinrent finalement au village caché de Suna. Ils furent conduits dans une grande chambre. Nanako se précipita vers la salle de bains et se rua dans la douche. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et laissa l'eau froide couler sur elle. Elle sortit, les cheveux mouillés, et se vêtit d'une robe blanche longue, légère et échancrée. Neji la regarda. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cette fille était Yoru...Il accéda à son tour dans la salle de bains et pût profiter d'une bonne douche froide également. Quand il sortit, elle lui tendit des habits dans la même texture fluide que sa robe. Ils furent ensuite confrontés à un problème qu'ils résolurent assez vite. Ils partageaint la même chambre et le même lit. Ils décidèrent de s'installer chacun d'un côté et de rester tranquille. Neji s'assit sur le lit, suivit par Nanako qui entreprit de lui démêler ses longs cheveux bruns.

- Nanako, je peux me coiffer tout seul...déclara Neji, légèrement rouge.

- Je ne vais pas te manger...détends-toi, partenaire...

-...

- Tu as de beaux cheveux Neji...je parie que Sasu aime te les toucher...j'en serais presque jalouse...dit-elle avec ironie.

- ...il tient beaucoup à toi, Nanako...

-...tout comme il tient à Itachi et à toi, Neji. enchaina la brune.

- ...ce n'est pas pareil...chuchotta-t-il.

- Crois ce que tu veux, Neji...

Elle était en train de finir de le coiffer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. Le Kazekage trouva les deux ninjas de Konoha paisiblement installés sur le lit et il vit Nanako en train de coiffer son partenaire. Gaara ne s'attendait pas à un tel spectacle.

- Bonjour Kazekage-sama, dit Nanako en lui souriant. Neji se contenta d'un signe de tête.

- Bonsoir. leur répondit le Kazekage. Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez...je vous expliquerais la mission demain...de nuit, vous ne verriez rien...

- Bien, Kazekage-sama. répondit Neji.

- Je vous laisse. Reposez-vous bien.

Il s'effaça. Nanako avait continué de jouer avec les cheveux de Neji pendant l'entretien avec le Kazekage. Neji réfléchissait. Quel pouvait bien être le problème du Kazekage pour qu'il nécéssite deux ninjas de Konoha? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être vu de nuit?

- Tu réfléchis trop, Neji. Attends voir comment évolue la situation avant de faire marcher ton cerveau.Pour l'instant, je te le répète, détends-toi...dit Nanako.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme?

- C'est simple. Je pense à ce qu'à dit le Kazekage, la mission débute demain, c'est tout.

Elle lâcha les cheveux de Neji et s'allongea. Elle bailla et cinq minutes plus tard, elle dormait. Neji l'observait. Sasuke lui avait dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de flegme et qu'elle s'endormait assez facilement. Il couvrit Nanako, se rappelant que les nuits étaient fraiches dans le désert et il s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent et leurs estomacs criaient famine. Ils trouvèrent la cuisine et se servirent un solide petit-déjeuner. C'était l'aube et Nanako sentait déjà la chaleur oppressante. Neji la regardait manger. Il pensa à Sasuke, et se demandait si tout se passait bien pour son amant et Itachi. Nanako semblait totalement détendue. Le Kazekage était un lève-tôt, et quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il y vit Neji et Nanako. Ils étaient attablés l'invitèrent à la rejoindre. Il s'asseya en face d'eux et se servit un café noir. Aprés s'être sustantés, il leur ordonna de les suivre. Ils s'éxécutèrent. Il les amena dans son bureau, qui offrait une vue superbe sur le désert.Il leur montra un point au loin, une tâche asez sombre.

- J'ai besoin du byakugan...qu'est-ce que tu vois Neji? dit Gaara.

Le Hyûga enclencha son byakugan. Il vit un monstre noir qui se faufilait entre les dunes de sable.

- Un monstre, Kazekage-sama. Il semble se diriger par ici...constata Neji.

Le Kazekage regarda Nanako. Elle lui sourit et s'éclipsa. Elle revint avec ses armes et une tenue qui la protègerait du sable du désert.

- Je reviens tout de suite! déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

-Nanako!!! s'écria Neji.

Il était trop tard. La jeune femme courrait sur les toits du village caché du sable, en direction du monstre...


	13. Chapter 13

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako et Yoru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appellerait " Sasuke" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita / Nana, Sasu /Nana, ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa effectuaient leur mission avec zèle. L'ainé s'était placé en tête du convoi et le cadet à l'arrière. Leur mission se passait sans aucun problème. Depuis leur départ de Konoha, ils avaient juste chassé quelques brigands et le voyage avait été assez calme. Le premier soir, ils se contentèrent de poser des pièges autour des chariots et d'effectuer une ronde de surveillance. Les marchands étaient des braves gens, ils étaient sympathiques et drôles. Les deux frères n'eurent aucun mal à laisser tomber leurs carapaces de froideur et à se laisser aller à la bonne ambiance régnante. Les femmes fixaient les deux jeunes hommes avec beaucoup d'attention, bavant sur leur beauté. Les deux frères s'installèrent une petite tente à l'écart, de façon à voir tout le campement. La soirée se passa bien, les deux ninjas étaient un peu en retrait des marchands. A l'heure de se coucher, ils se retirèrent dans la tente. La nuit était fraiche et ils se blottirent dans la couverture, puis l'un contre l'autre.

- On se pèle...dit doucement Sasuke.

- Tu n'as qu'a penser à Nanako et Neji, en pleine cagnasse à Suna...imagine leur calvaire...répondit Itachi.

Il prit son cadet entre ses bras et le serra fort.

- Tu te sens mieux comme ça? demanda Itachi.

- Oui...tu es une belle bouillotte...déclara Sasuke, qui se serrait de plus en plus contre son frère.

- Essayes de ne pas m'étouffer...

- J'espère que leur mission se passe aussi bien que la nôtre...chuchotta Sasuke.

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis...ils s'en sortiront...

- Itachi...

- J'ai envie...

- ...

L'ainé des Uchiwa monta sur son frère et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Sasuke le regarda avec envie. Itachi l'embrassa. Sasuke se retrouva nu, sous son frère qui, lui, portait toujours son pantalon. Itachi laissait ses mains parcourir le corps frissonnant de plaisir de Sasuke. Ce dernier, impatient, entreprit de le dévêtir et Itachi le laissa faire.Quand ils furent tous les deux nus, Sasuke écarta ses jambes et donna un coup de bassin contre son frère, lui signifiant ainsi son envie d'aller plus loin. Itachi lui sourit et passa sa langue sur la poitrine de son frère. Sasuke gémit quand Itachi entreprit de sucer son membre tendu. Le corps de Sasuke se cambra, Itachi mordillait sa verge.

- Ita...prends-moi...tout de suite...

- ...

L'ainé ne donna pas immédiatement entière satisfaction à son frère. Il s'attarda sur le sexe de Sasuke jusqu'à se qu'il sente que ce dernier ne tiendrait plus longtemps à cette cadence. Itachi se redressa et se plaça entre les jambes de Sasuke et lui présenta ses doigts. Sasuke regarda son frère avec étonnement.

- Ita, je n'aime pas être préparé...

- Sasuke...

- Entre en moi...s'il-te -plait...

Itachi se rappella la douleur que l'on ressentait lors d'une pénétration brutale qui ne fût pas précédée par une préparation. Il observa Sasuke avec crainte.

- Itachi, je sais ce que je fais...j'aime qu'on me prenne comme ça...

- Sasu...comme tu voudras.

Itachi savait que question plaisirs charnels, Sasuke avait des préférences bien marquées. Il plaça les genoux de Sasuke sur ses épaules. Itachi rentra le plus lentement possible en Sasuke, essayant de compenser la préparation par une pénétration plus douce. Sasuke se raidit et sourit quand il sentit Itachi rentrer en lui. Il avait mal mais il aimait ça, cela rendait le plaisir qui allait suivre encore meilleur encore. Il hurla de douleur et de plaisir quand Itachi fût entièrement en lui. L'ainé laissa quelques secondes de pause à Sasuke, le temps qu'il s'habitue et commença à se déhancher lentement. Sasuke collait son intimité contre le bas ventre d'Itachi et poussa des hurlements. Les cris de jouissance de Sasuke poussèrent Itachi à se laisser totalement aller et il ne retint plus ses coups de rein. Ils se libérèrent tous les deux en même temps, unis dans le même plaisir. Itachi se retira, haletant et tomba doucement contre Sasuke. Celui-ci semblait être resté au septième ciel, il ressentait encore la virilité d'Itachi en son intimité. Itachi regarda son frère avec un doux sourire, c'était leur première fois seulement tous les deux. Il carressa le buste de Sasuke avec douceur et le couvrit avec la couverture. Sasuke avait d'autres idées en tête. Il se glissa derrière Itachi et le frôla du bout des doigts. Itachi savoura ce contact.

- Itachi...j'ai envie de toi...je vais te prendre ici et maintenant...

Itachi se raidit totalement quand il sentit les mains de Sasuke glisser entre ses cuisses et titiller leur objectif langoureusement.

- Sasuke...non, laisse-moi...je ne veux pas...dit faiblement Itachi.

- Itachi, je te veux parce que je t'aime, même si ce n'est pas la même sorte d'amour que j'éprouve pour Nanako, ou la même attirance que je ressens pour Neji...Je ne suis pas comme les autres Uchiwa qui t'ont baisé seulement parce que ton cul leur faisait envie...je veux te donner du plaisir, moi aussi...

- Sasuke...j'ai peur...

- Je sais, mais si tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu ne pourras jamais plus le faire...excepté peut-être avec Yoru, mais il ne sera pas aussi gentil que moi...

Sasuke embrassa son frère dans la nuque. Ses mains saisirent la verge d'Itachi et commencèrent à lui imposer un rythme. Itachi restait silencieux. Sasuke était doué au lit, mais il avait du mal à laisser sa peur au placard.

- Itachi...détends-toi...lui dit Sasuke dans un souffle. Je ne te ferais pas de mal...

- ...

Itachi trembla et soupira. Il se coucha sur le ventre, écarta lentement les jambes, et leva son bassin. Sasuke sourit de contentement. Il se positionna derrière son frère et lécha deux doigts. Malgré sa peur, Itachi sentait son membre douloureusement dressé. Il sentit Sasuke qui insérait un doigt en lui tout en le masturbant pour limiter la douleur. Il se crispa et ses mains enserrèrent brutalement la couverture sur laquelle ils étaient couchés. Sasuke se força à rester calme et à dominer ses pulsions. S'il voulait Itachi, il fallait y aller en douceur, sans se presser. Il envoya un second doigt rejoindre le premier. Itachi grogna de douleur, Sasuke de plaisir. Ses doigts bougèrent en Itachi, qui se cramponnait de plus en plus à la couverture. L'autre main de Sasuke restait sur le membre d'Itachi. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke retira ses doigts et présenta sa verge à l'entrée d'Itachi. Il y entra aussi délicatement que possible, savourant l'instant. Itachi cria de plaisir et de douleur, augmentant la passion de Sasuke. Le cadet des Uchiwa était totalement en son frère et il commença à s'approprier le corps de son ainé. Ses coups furent doux au début puis de plus en plus brutaux. Itachi sentait le plaisir prendre possession de son être. Il sentait la respiration essoufflée de Sasuke, sa main sur son sexe tendu et l'autre sur sa hanche, son membre en lui...Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, la jouissance que lui provoquait Sasuke chassait la raison de l'ainé des Uchiwa. Il gémit de plaisir, à la grande joie de Sasuke. En entendant les cris de son frère, Sasuke augmenta la cadence, mettant Itachi au supplice. Ils se libérèrent ensemble, comme la fois précédente. Sasuke, plus que comblé, sortit de son frère et les deux Uchiwa se calèrent l'un contre l'autre. Itachi sentait la semence de Sasuke s'écouler hors de ses fesses, mais il n'était pas en état d'aller se nettoyer. Sasuke sombra dans le sommeil, rapidement suivit d'Itachi.

Le lendemain, ils s'éveillèrent avant l'aube et allèrent se laver. Les marchands se réveillèrent peu aprés qu'ils soient sortis de l'eau. Heureusement pour les deux Uchiwa, ils n'avaient pas entendu les hurlements de jouissance des deux amants. Ils reprirent la route assez rapidement. En milieu de matinée, la caravane rencontra une autre caravane encore plus importante, mieux armée. Les deux caravanes se dirigeaient vers le pays des vagues et les marchands décidèrent de faire route ensemble. Le chef de la caravane congédia les deux Uchiwa, les payant et considérant leur mission comme terminée. Itachi protesta mollement, mais il était content de rentrer.

- Itachi, on pourrait aller jusqu'à Suna pour voir Nanako et Neji...proposa Sasuke.

- Tu oublies qu'il est possible que l' Hokage ait besoin de nous à Konoha...

- Elle a dit qu'à part des brigands à chasser, on avait presque rien à faire...leur mission semblait plus dangereuse et peut-être qu'ils auront besoin de renforts...

- Sasuke...

- Itachi...de toutes façons, on était sensés être indisponibles pour la semaine...

- Bon, d'accord...mais je ne veux pas être responsable si y a un pépin...conclut Itachi.

Les deux frères se mirent en route pour Suna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanako combattait contre le monstre. Elle était plus rapide que lui mais désirait en finir au plus vite, avant que la chaleur ne soit trop importante. Le bas de sa robe blanche échancrée flottait et suivait les mouvements fluides de la jeune femme. Elle envoya une volée de kunais dont la moitié atteignirent leur cible. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas bon. Elle l'attaqua sans relâche, multipliant coups et lancements d'armes. Elle manquait de puissance. Elle balança une autre volée de kunais et profita de l'inattention du monstre pour se transformer en Yoru. Aussitôt que le jeune homme apparut, le cours du combat changea. Yoru était beaucoup plus brutal, il aimait se délecter dans le sang de son adversaire. Le démon griffa Yoru à l'épaule, décuplant le désir de tuer de l'homme. Neji arriva quand Yoru reçut le coup. Il ne bougea pas. Yoru se jeta sur le monstre et le décapita d'un coup sec. La dépouille du démon s'écroula sur le sol, soulevant le sable du désert. Yoru se mit en retrait.

- Katon technique de la balsamine.

Les joues de Yoru se gonflèrent et du feu sortit de sa bouche pour aller brûler le cadavre du monstre. Neji observa Yoru: cette technique était celle du clan Uchiwa. Yoru posa sa main sur son épaule, il saignait mais ça ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que cela. Neji se dirigea vers Yoru. Ce dernier le fixait avec un sourire assez étrange. Neji ne s'étonna pas plus que ça. Yoru s'approcha et toisa Neji.

- Eh ben, heureusement que je t'ai pas attendu...dit avec ironie Yoru.

- T'es complétement fou!! s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, Sasuke et Itachi m'auraient tué...

- T'inquiètes! je savais ce que je faisais...déclara Yoru.

- Mouais, regarde dans quel état est ton épaule...renchérit Neji.

- C'est pas si grave... trancha calmement Yoru.

- ...

Les deux ninjas rentrèrent à Suna. Ils furent reçus par le Kazekage qui pu voir Yoru pour la première fois.

- Mission accomplie, Kazekage-sama. s'écria Yoru, en levant son bras valide.

- Bien. rétorqua Gaara.

Et Yoru tourna les talons, Neji le suivit vers leur chambre. Arrivés là, Yoru enleva son haut et saisit sa trousse de soin. Neji lui prit la trousse des mains et entreprit de désinfecter la plaie. Yoru ne broncha pas, même quand l'Hyûga tapota sa plaie avec de l'alcool et sans ménagement. Quand il eût fini, il attrapa deux fioles. Il en versa une sur la blessure et bu la seconde.

- De l'antipoison.dit-il à Neji qui le regardait avec suspicion.

- Tu crois être empoisonné?

- Je ne le crois pas. Je le suis. ajouta Yoru.

- ...Pardon?

- Dés que ce monstre m'a griffé, le poison s'est répandu en moi. Bientôt, je délirerais puis, je guérirais...

- Tu es fou, j'en suis sûr maintenant.

- Mais non. Je connais bien mon corps, c'est tout. déclara Yoru avec un sourire.

- ...

- D'ailleurs, il me semble que notre dernière rencontre ne t'ait pas laissé de marbre...

Neji rougit et Yoru sourit. Le jutsu Mitsuke s'écarta et enleva son pantalon moulant. Neji ressentit de la chaleur dans son bas ventre et une bosse se forma dans son entrejambe. Yoru le remarqua mais s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Neji entendit l'eau s'écouler et il comprit qu'il s'était excité pour rien. Un quart d'heure aprés, Yoru ressortit, simplement vêtu d'une serviette blanche négligemment nouée autour de ses hanches. Des gouttes d'eau continuaient leur route sur le corps pâle du jeune homme et le membre de Neji se remit dans le même état que quinze minutes auparavant. Yoru n'avait plus envie de s'amuser. Neji s'était allongé sur le lit et il ne le quittait plus des yeux. Yoru se coucha prés de Neji et lui souffla dans l'oreille.

- Je constate que je te fais toujours envie...dit Yoru.

- ...

- Si tu veux qu'on couche ensemble, c'est ok pour moi...ajouta-t-il.

- ...

- Réfléchis à ma proposition pendant que je suis encore lucide...renchérit-il.

Neji se tourna vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Yoru laissa le contrôle des opérations à Neji. Il sentit l'Hyûga dénouer sa serviette, sa main le plaquer doucement sur le lit et son corps se frotter doucement contre le sien. Neji se redressa et fixa Yoru qui était nu sous lui. Ce dernier l'observait avec un sourire carnassier. Neji enleva son haut, puis son bas pour pouvoir profiter de Yoru le plus rapidemant possible. Yoru attendait que Neji ait fini de se déshabiller, l'excitation et le poison se répandant davantage de minute en minute. Le fait que Yoru se savait empoisonné jouait dangereusement sur sa libido. Il jubila quand il vit un Neji nu de positionner sur lui. En le voyant ainsi, il comprit pourquoi Sasuke avait succombé au charme de Neji. Il était vraiment beau, avec ses longs cheveux qui tombaient comme un rideau d'ébène sur le peau opaline de Yoru. Ses yeux blancs se posaient avec désir sur Yoru qui le prit dans ses bras. Neji n'avait fait l'amour qu'une fois, et cette seule et unique fois fût avec Sasuke. Yoru ne laissait rien paraitre de son excitation. Neji couvra son corps de baisers et de carresses. Il avait désiré Yoru, avait fait l'amour avec Sasuke et maintenant, Yoru s'offrait à lui. Il en profitait car il était conscient du fait que Sasuke ne lui en voudrait pas. Ils firent deux fois l'amour. La première était douce et chaleureuse, Neji était en Yoru et lui donna une version différente de l'acte physique. D'habitude, ses partenaires le prenaient avec force et avec brutalité. Avec Neji, ce fût avec tendresse et passion. Quand Yoru domina, ce fût une autre mélodie. Il prit son amant violemment et impatiemment. Pour Neji, qui n'avait jamais été prit, ce fût une expérience riche en émotion. Le poison coulait dans les veines de Yoru, c'était le processus avant que l'antipoison n'agisse. Neji s'écroula et s'endormit. Yoru comtempla son amant. Il était séduisant, et quand il dormait, ses traits se détendaient. Yoru passa sa main sur le visage endormi de son partenaire. Il grogna dans son sommeil et Yoru sourit. Il fit un geste des mains et Nanako le remplaça. Elle avait mal à son épaule, signe que le délire allait bientôt la prendre. Elle s'habilla et se laissa aller au sommeil, sachant qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant quelques jours...


	14. Chapter 14

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako et Yoru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appelerait " Sasuke" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita / Nana, Sasu / Nana...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke et Itachi sautaient de branches en branches, assez rapidement. Itachi prit l'initiative d'envoyer un corbeau avec un message à Konoha pour indiquer leur changement de plan à l' Hokage. Sasuke ne pût qu'approuver cette initiative. Les deux frères étaient donc en route pour Suna.

Pendant ce temps, Neji dormait comme un bienheureux. Nanako se sentait planer, son esprit décollait progressivement. Neji se réveilla quand il l'entendit gémir à côté de lui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit la jeune femme qui se cambrait près de lui. Elle délirait. Ses mains s'accrochaient aux draps du lit, sa respiration était saccadée, elle transpirait et poussait de petits cris. Neji l'observa et remit son pantalon. Il se leva et la laissa. Nanako passa sa journée à revivre certains moments de sa vie, plus ou moins heureux. Elle revit ses parents, ses tantes et sa grand-mère, elle les supplia de rester, de vivre pour elle mais ils s'éloignaient sans lui adresser le moinde regard. L'ombre de Yoru planait sur elle, cet homme était toujours avec elle, toujours prés d'elle. Il lui plaisait et l'intriguait autant qu'il l'effrayait. Cet homme qu'elle avait modelé pour répondre à une certaine requête, cette malédiction qu'elle s'était elle-même imposée...des silhouettes floues, des flots de sang, des corps qui s'enlaçaient...tout ce qu'elle avait connu dans sa vie. Elle tendait les mains, elle tentait de saisir quelque chose, quelqu'un et dés que le contact fût établi, la chose ou la personne disparaissait aussitôt. Neji revint la voir une demi-heure plus tard. Nanako était en nage, elle essayait de parler, mais les mots étaient incompréhensibles. Neji ne pût que lui prendre la main et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il passa son autre main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et resta près d'elle.

Sasuke était calé contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Ils avaient passé la matinée et une partie de l'aprés-midi sur la route et Itachi voulut s'arrêter pour faire une pause. Sasuke s'assit et Itachi se posa en face de lui. Ils mangèrent un en-cas et Itachi se redressa, signifiant la fin de la pause. Sasuke se prépara pour repartir, mais Itachi le prit par le bras et le plaqua contre le tronc d'un arbre. Le ventre de Sasuke était comprimé contre l'écorce et il sentait les mains d'Itachi qui commençaient à baisser leurs deux pantalons.

- Sasuke...

- Prends-moi...

Et Itachi le prit sans aucune douceur, il avait compris que Sasuke préférait la force à la tendresse. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se sourièrent et se remirent en route.

Neji était étendu à côté de Nanako. Son délire avait commencé plusieurs heures auparavant et ne semblait pas se calmer. Temari, qui revenait de mission aida l'Hyûga à s'occuper d'elle. Ils lui épongeaient le front et la maintenaient quand elle se débattait violemment. Gaara, qui était à la recherche de sa soeur, entendit les cris de Nanako et entra dans la chambre.

- Du poison, Gaara. dit simplement Temari.

- Tu le savais, Neji? demanda le Kazekage.

- Oui, Kazekage-sama. Yoru me l'a dit un peu avant de délirer...il a prit de l'antipoison.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre...ajouta Temari.

- Oui. trancha le Kazekage. Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa se dirigent vers ici. Ils arriveront d'ici demain matin.

- Itachi et Sasuke? Ils n'étaient pas sensés être en mission? l'interrogea Neji.

- Ils ont fini plus tôt... compléta mollement le chef de Suna.

Neji se dit qu'il allait se faire sévèrement remonter les bretelles. Si les deux Uchiwa la voyaient dans cet état, ils demanderaient une tête, sa tête...surtout qu'il avait couché avec Yoru...

Nanako était en plein délire. Elle voyait des choses qu'elle croyait avoir oubliées, des personnes qu'elle avait tuées et qui revenaient la hanter, des actions qu'elle avait été obligée de faire et qui n'étaient pas de toute beauté...Elle était en train de se perdre dans les zones les plus sombres de son être.

Neji vit qu'elle avait un regain d'activité et paniqua quand il vit Yoru prendre momentanément le contrôle du corps de la jeune femme. Lui, il semblait plus calme et pût même articuler quelques mots:

- Itachi...Sasuke...Neji...il faut que...vous...restiez...près de moi...

Neji serra plus fermement sa main. Il vit Yoru sourire faiblement et ses traits reprirent leur expression douloureuse. Nanako réapparut et son délire ne la quitta plus de la nuit.

Sasuke et Itachi venaient de pénétrer dans le désert. Il faisait nuit et ils augmentèrent leur vitesse afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible. Les étoiles dansaient dans le ciel sans nuage, la fraicheur était tombée et tout était silencieux. Ils arrivèrent un peu avant l'aube à Suna. Ils rentrèrent directement dans le bureau du Kazekage, qui remplissait conscencieusement des papiers et qui semblait les attendre. Ils le saluèrent.

- L'Hokage m'a demandé de vous transmettre ceci: " Exceptionnellement, je ferme les yeux pour votre escapade, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus."

Itachi et Sasuke se regardèrent, ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Gaara les observait.

- Suivez-moi. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à leur chambre...

- Leur chambre? s'étonna Itachi.

- Oui. Vous comprendrez en arrivant... répondit le Kazekage.

Ils le suivèrent dans un couloir sombre et désertique. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et on pouvait entendre des gémissements provenant de l'autre côté du battant. Itachi sentait une colère sourde l'envahir quand il reconnut la voix de Nanako. Sasuke se maitrisait plus que son frère. Gaara ouvrit la porte et les deux Uchiwa pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ce qu'ils virent les refroidit. Nanako était bien couchée sur le lit, totalement contractée, mais Neji se tenait à sa droite, sa main serrait celle de la jeune femme et il semblait exténué. Le Kazekage s'éclipsa. Itachi s'approcha du lit, de même que Sasuke.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Itachi d'une voix sourde.

- Yoru est parti affronter le monstre seul, il ne m'a pas attendu. Quand je suis arrivé, c'était la fin. Le démon l'a griffé à l'épaule, Yoru l'a décapité et nous sommes rentrés. Il s'est soigné et a prit de l'antipoison car il était conscient de son état...elle s'est couchée et depuis, elle délire...

- Elle n'a pas eu un moment de lucidité? se hasarda Sasuke.

- Yoru a dit qu'il voulait que nous restions près de lui. Tous les trois. ajouta Neji.

Itachi prit l'autre main de Nanako, qui tremblait et était fiévreuse. Sasuke se posa à côté de son frère.

- Yoru m'a également dit que le délire était un élément normal dû à l'antipoison. Ca veut dire qu'il est en train de guérir...expliqua Neji.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'elle est en plein délire? questionna Sasuke.

- Depuis ce matin. Je ne l'ai pas quitté depuis que nous sommes revenus de mission...

- Je t'avais dit de la surveiller...lui reprocha doucement Sasuke. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle t'aie faussé compagnie...tu as pu voir Yoru en pleine action?

Neji rougit et hocha la tête. Sasuke le regarda et comprit le double sens de ses paroles. Il cerna aussi le fait que Yoru et lui n'avaient pas fait que discuter dans cette chambre. Il fixa Itachi. Ce dernier était perdu dans la comtemplation du corps qui gisait sur le lit blanc. Il n'avait rien suivit de la conversation qu'avait eu son frère et son amant. Il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal, au vu de la décrépitude de son frère.

- Neji, j'ai faim...tu m'amènes aux cuisines? demanda Sasuke.

- Mais, Nanako et Itachi...

- On va leur ramener des petits trucs...ajouta Sasuke.

Il saisit la main de l'Hyûga et se précipita vers la sortie. Itachi était seul avec Nanako. Il avait entendu la porte claquer et quand il s'était retourné, ses deux partenaires étaient partis. Il se concentra uniquement sur sa compagne. Ses cheveux s'étaient collés à son visage, ses paupières étaient closes, sa bouche entrouverte, ses mains qui s'accrochaient aux draps..Itachi était habitué à la voir dans comme ça quand il lui faisait l'amour. Il carressa ses cheveux et ses joues et entreprit de lui passer le linge mouillé sur le corps. Elle s'aggrippa subitement à la chemise d' Itachi.

- Ne me laisse plus jamais, plus jamais...dit -elle fortement.

- Je te le promets. déclara-t-il.

- Itachi, je t'aime de tout mon coeur.

Itachi se raidit. Générallement, elle déclarait aimer Sasuke, mais là, elle gardait le silence. Itachi se dit que le délire l'avait reprise, mais il espérait que ça n'en soit pas le cas. Il se coucha à côté d'elle, elle était toujours cramponnée à sa chemise. Il se blottit contre elle et s'endormit.

Inconsciemment, Nanako sentit la présence d'Itachi près d'elle, son odeur , elle avait entendu sa voix comme si elle émanait d'un rêve. Elle se força à prononcer quelques mots, persuadée que son délire les empêcherait d'atteindre Itachi. Itachi, Itachi,Itachi...même en plein délire, il restait une obsession. Elle se calma.

Neji et Sasuke étaient en train de manger dans la cuisine. Ils tombaient tous les deux de fatigue.

- On ne t'en veux pas, Neji. Nanako est impulsive parfois...dit Sasuke.

- C'est un peu de ma faute, je n'ai pas su la retenir...

- Je pense que même Itachi ne serait pas parvenu à la retenir...ajouta Sasuke.

- Je suis fautif...pour autre chose...déclara Neji en rougissant.

- Tu as pris ton pied, au moins? questionna Sasuke.

- Sasuke...

- Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça.. Yoru sait être...persuasif...déclara Sasuke.

- J'en avais envie...plus que lui...

- Ca, j'en doute. Si même empoisonné il a réussi à te faire atteindre le septième ciel, c'est qu'il en avait encore plus envie que toi...trancha Sasuke.

-...

- Bon, on va se coucher?

- Mais, Sasuke...il faut apporter à manger à Itachi...

- Ce ne sera pas nécéssaire. Il doit être en train de dormir contre Nanako...de toutes façons, il n'aurait rien voulu manger car il est inquiet...

Sasuke se leva, et Neji le suivit. Ils se couchèrent dans une chambre proche de celle de Nanako. Ils étaient trop fatigués pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Nanako délirait encore. Itachi lui tenait toujours la main, il refusait de la lâcher et de s'alimenter. Sasuke et Neji restaient avec leurs deux coéquipiers et parfois le Kazekage venait leur rendre visite. L'état de Nanako était moins grave, elle transpirait moins et était beaucoup plus calme. Sa respiration était plus régulière et le délire semblait la quitter progressivement. Itachi était silencieux, il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il s'était installé à côté de Nanako. Sasuke et Neji se parlaient un peu, mais ils chuchottaient la majorité du temps. La nuit, Itachi restait avec elle et dormait un peu dans son lit. Neji et Sasuke partageaient la chambre voisine mais ne firent rien d'actif de leurs nuits. Trois jours plus tard, Nanako ouvrit lentement les yeux. Itachi s'était endormi à sa gauche en lui tenant la main, Sasuke à sa droite dormait comme son frère et Neji la regardait avec un doux sourire.

- Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants. lui dit-il doucement.

- Neji...j'ai déliré...pendant longtemps? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Cinq jours, à peu prés. Ils sont arrivés le premier soir et Itachi ne t'a pas quitté depuis qu'il est là...

- Je suis desolée de vous avoir fait faire du soucis...

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien...peut-être qu' Itachi daignera vouloir manger maintenant...ajouta Neji.

- Il ne mange plus? s'écria Nanako, choquée. Vas chercher à manger, s'il-te-plait...

Neji sourit et s'éxécuta. Nanako se redressa péniblement et passa doucement sa paume sur la joue d'Itachi. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et fixa la jeune femme qiu se tenait assise devant lui. Elle le regardait avec bienveillance.

- Il faut que tu manges, amour. sussurra-t-elle.

- Toi aussi.

Il l'embrassa sur la main.

- Tu sembles aller mieux...je suis tellement rassuré...lui déclara-t-il.

- Tu t'es fait beaucoup de soucis...je m'en veux...si tu savais à quel point je suis desolée...

- ...

- J'ai été imprudente, c'est un de mes défauts...dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

- Nanako...ne me fais plus jamais ce coup-là.

Il se leva et l'embrassa. Sasuke émergea quand Neji revint. Etant prévoyant, il avait pris de quoi nourrir quatre personnes. Itachi rattrapa les jours de privation précédents et Nanako mangea un peu. Elle se rendormit assez rapidement, suivie de près par Itachi. Sasuke et Neji se retirèrent pour aller voir le Kazekage.

- Elle s'est réveillée, Kazekage-sama. dit Neji.

- Bien. Vous êtes libres de rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez...dit Gaara.

- Merci beaucoup. répondit Sasuke en s'inclinant.

Le Kazekage les congédia et ils se couchèrent dans leur chambre. Neji, malgré la chaleur, se blottit contre le torse de Sasuke. Il entoura Neji de son bras droit et déposa ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Tu dois te sentir mieux, Sasuke... commença Neji.

- Je suis soulagé...si elle n'y avait pas réchappé, ç'aurait été terrible. Je pense qu'Itachi se serait suicidé...

- Sasuke...

- Moi aussi...

- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire...je ne veux pas te perdre. dit durement Neji.

- Tu es possessif, Neji...

- Je t'ai, je te garde. renchérit-il.

Sasuke le regarda avec un fin sourire. Il se coucha sur l'Hyûga et entreprit de le déshabiller.

- Ca me rappelle que j'ai envie de te prendre...murmura Sasuke à l'oreille de son amant.

- ...

- Je sais que Yoru t'as déjà pris...comme c'est lui, je n'ai rien à redire...avec Itachi, ce sont les seuls que je tolère, compris?

- Ca vaut pour toi aussi...

Ils firent l'amour. Dans la chambre voisine, Nanako s'était réveillée brusquement. Itachi dormait paisiblement et elle se leva sans faire de bruit. A peine eût-elle posé pied à terre qu'elle sentit le sol s'écrouler sous ses pas. Elle se rattrapa aux draps et soupira. Itachi l'avait entendu chuter et sentit les draps partir. Il s'étira et aperçut Nanako assise sur le sol, qui était en train de pester contre le carrelage. Itachi sourit et partit sur un grand éclat de rire.

Dans la chambre voisine, Sasuke, qui était déjà en Neji et en pleine action se stoppa net. Depuis quand Itachi Uchiwa rigolait-il? La surprise passée, le cadet des Uchiwa reprit son oeuvre avec plus d'acharnement.

Itachi se leva et aida Nanako à se relever:

- Où veux-tu aller? lui demanda-t-il avec un reste de sourire.

- A la salle de bains. Je ...voudrais me laver...je colle de partout...dit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

- Je t'y emmènes.

Ils franchirent la quizaine de mètres qui séparaient le lit de la salle de bains. Nanako prenait appui sur Itachi, ils avançaient doucement mais surement. Itachi lui ouvrit la porte.

- Tu as besoin d'aide? l'interrogea t-il.

- Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir seule...j'espère...

- Je vais te laver, ce sera pas la première fois...

- Tu as intérêt à te contrôler, je suis pas en état de faire l'amour...

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça? s'offusqua Itachi.

- Je te dis ça parce qu'à chaque fois que nous nous lavons ensemble, tu ne peux résister à l'envie de faire l'amour...

- ...c'est vrai...constata Itachi.

Il les dévêtit. Nanako le laissa faire mais elle appuyait chaque contact trop poussé d'une oeillade meurtrière. Il fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et y installa Nanako. Celle-ci sentait l'eau qui l'entourait et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et de soupirer de bien-être. Itachi finissait d'enlever son pantalon et quand il la vit, il eût envie d'elle. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se dominer et il se glissa dans l'eau tiède. Il vit la blessure de Nanako à l'épaule.La plaie était assez importante et elle n'était pas encore cicatrisée. Il s'approcha d'elle et lécha sa plaie. Nanako passa sa main dans les longs cheveux couleur ébène de son amant. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. Il avait eu peur de la perdre.

- Itachi...je t'aime.

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit...mais c'est agréable à entendre.

Il commença à la laver quand ils entendirent les petits cris de plaisir de Neji qui suppliait Sasuke d'effectuer certaines choses pas très catholiques. Itachi rougit et Nanako sourit.

- Et bien, ils pourraient se tenir un peu plus...déclara Itachi.

- Laisse-les...je parie qu'ils n'ont rien fait depuis une bonne semaine, non?

- Il arrive à suivre Sasuke...il mérite notre considération...ajouta l'ainé des Uchiwa.

- Il est très endurant...dit Nanako.

-...Comment peux-tu savoir ça? la questionna-t-il avec un sourcil levé.

- J'ai couché avec Neji sous la forme de Yoru.


	15. Chapter 15

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako et Yoru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appelerait " Sasuke" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita / Nana, Sasu / Nana...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- J'ai couché avec Neji sous la forme de Yoru.

Itachi la fixait avec étonnement. Nanako avait le regard vague qui suivait les mouvements de l'eau. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle de bains.

- Itachi, j'ai peur. dit doucement Nanako.

- ...tu as peur, alors que tu t'es envoyée en l'air avec le copain de Sasuke? lui répondit Itachi d'un ton mauvais.

- Je perds...Parfois, il m'arrive de perdre le contrôle de Yoru. Je sais ce qu'il fait, mais je ne peux pas m'immiscer dans ses actes...déclara Nanako avec gravité.

- Tu as des difficultés avec Yoru? l'interrogea Itachi.

- En rentrant, je devrais peut-être le sceller partiellement...je m'en veux Itachi...lui chuchotta-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en charge? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, s'il-te-plait...

Dans la chambre de Sasuke et de Neji, les deux amants attaquaient le troisième round. Sasuke allait prendre Neji pour la seconde fois. L'Hyûga se laissait aller aux carresses de son partenaire, il gémissait de plaisir. Sasuke savourait l'amour avec Neji. C'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Itachi pouvait être aussi doux que brutal, Nanako suivait sa cadence sans aucun problème alors qur Yoru le dominait et lui imposait son rythme. Neji et lui se complétait. Le brun aux longs cheveux pliait sous les coups de son amant. Ce dernier se complaisait à lui donner ce plaisir, à l'étreindre du mieux qu'il pût. Neji criait sa jouissance et Sasuke le regardait.

- Neji... murmurra Sasuke.

- ...Aaahhh...Sasu...

- Viens vivre avec moi...appartiens-moi...

L' Hyûga fixa son partenaire dans les yeux. Il vit que Sasuke était sérieux. L'Uchiwa passa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure qui gisait sur l'oreiller tout en continuant de se mouvoir à l'intérieur de Neji.

- Toi, tu appartiens à Nanako et à Itachi...tu veux de moi alors que tu as déjà deux amants? dit Neji en soupirant.

- Je te veux...Neji...

- ...

- S'il-te-plaît, Neji...

- ...il faut que j'en réfère au chef de mon clan...

- Neji? s'exclama Sasuke.

- Si je le peux, je viens avec toi...

Sasuke lui sourit et lui fit l'amour avec le plus de fougue possible.

Itachi observait son amante. Il vit qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Il la serra contre lui.

- Rentrons à Konoha...le désert ne te réussis pas...

Il se leva et alla s'habiller. Nanako resta dans l'eau encore un peu. Elle l'avait blessé et elle s'en voulait vraiment. Itachi...elle était allée jusqu'en enfer pour lui...Elle sortit de l'eau à son tour et alla le rejoindre dans la chambre. Il s'était accoudé à la fenêtre et observait le village de Suna. Elle le prit dans ses bras et embrassa son omoplate. Itachi semblait absent alors qu'elle l'embrassait avec plus d'insistance.

- Itachi...l'appella-t-elle doucement.

- ...

- Réponds-moi...le supplia-t-elle.

- ...

- Elle t'a demandé de lui répondre, l'Uchiwa! gronda une voix suave et grave.

Itachi se retourna. Les mains qui enlassaient son corps étaient plus grandes, plus musclées. La poitrine généreuse qui frôlait son dos avait disparu. Itachi s'aperçut que Nanako avait laissé place à Yoru.

- Décidément, les Uchiwa sont tous les mêmes...commenta Yoru.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? lui demanda Itachi sans aucune tendresse.

- Je suis venu t'ouvrir les yeux, idiot... lui répondit Yoru sur le même ton.

- M'ouvrir les yeux? s'étonna Itachi.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que fût sa vie quand tu es parti...elle t'aimait déjà tellemnt fort...si tu étais resté, aujourd'hui, elle serait à toi seul...

- Etonnes-moi Yoru...déclara Itachi d'une voix terne et neutre.

- Si je te disais tout, tu te détesterais Uchiwa...

- ...crache le morceau... s'impatienta Itachi.

- Si tu étais l'esclave de ta famille, Nanako était ton esclave...tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dû faire pour te retrouver...

Un petit silence s'installa. Yoru le faisait exprès pour faire mourir d'impatience Itachi. Ce dernier garda une apparence détachée et froide, mais intérieurement, il voulait savoir. Nanako ne lui avait jamais tout dit. Quand le sujet était mis sur le tapis, elle se débrouillait pour l'éluder. Yoru reprit.

- Elle s'est servi de moi pour se protéger d'une certaine manière...je parle de sexe bien entendu...explicita Yoru.

- ...

- Tu as dû le remarquer la première fois que vous avez fait l'amour...elle était vierge et dès que tu es rentré, elle a vite su quoi faire pour te faire grimper aux rideaux...

- ...oui...murmurra Itachi en rougissant légèrement.

- Elle t'a dit qu'elle s'était transformée en moi pour baiser avec des prostituées, non?

- ...tu sais bien que oui...déclara mollement Itachi.

- Ce n'est pas la verité vraie...en fait, la verité c'est que...j'étais un prostitué moi aussi.

- Quoi? s'écria Itachi qui pensait avoir mal compris.

- J'étais consommateur et consommé...dit Yoru avec un petit sourire. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que de simples femmes pouvaient posséder des infos aussi précises...

- ...

- Nanako n'avait qu'une idée en tête: vous ramener à n'importe quel prix. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas donner son corps de femme au premier venu. Le seul qu'elle voulait c'était toi, Itachi...

- ...

- ...elle m'a donc crée, d'une certaine manière. Nous avons passé un accord, mais ça, je ne peux pas t'en parler. Je l'aidais pour vous retrouver et elle m'appuyait pour certaines petites choses...Je lui ai dit que ça ne me dérangeais pas de me vendre pour des renseignements, j'aime baiser et être baisé, le partenaire m'importe peu...et puis regarde-moi...vu comme je suis roulé, c'est facile de tirer mon coup...

Yoru enleva la serviette qui enveloppait son corps et se coucha sur le lit. Itachi admit qu'il fallait être fou pour ne pas profiter d'un tel corps, surtout s'il s'offrait. Yoru continua son histoire.

- Tous les soirs où presque, j'ai enculé et étais enculé, j'ai tué mes adversaires sans aucune pitié et je vous recherchais. Parfois, quand c'était vraiment trop hard, je prenais entière possession du corps de Nanako...mais j'ai jamais rien fait qui allait contre notre accord. Chacun d'entre nous a respecté sa part du contrat. Si j'ai baisé avec Neji, c'est parce que Nanako en avait envie autant que moi...c'était une pulsion, tout comme Sasuke et toi...

L'ainé des Uchiwa était partagé entre une envie de frapper Yoru et celle de le faire sien. D'un certain côté, Yoru était comme lui. Yoru avait couché de son plein gré, c'était la seule différence qui les opposait.

- Et...Nanako...quand tu couchais avec ces hommes, elle était ...

- ...consciente? ...oui, elle partageait ses moments-là avec moi. Je lui avait proposé de tout me laisser contrôler mais elle avait refusé...elle disait que c'était le prix à payer pour vous revoir...dit tristement Yoru. Elle est un peu maso, à mon avis...c'est bien une Mitsuke...

- Yoru...

Yoru était allongé sur le lit, il fixait Itachi. Il lui sourit avec malice et saisit le drap pour se recouvrir. Il tourna le dos à l'Uchiwa et ferma les yeux. Il sentit un corps qui s'étendait près de lui.

- Qui es-tu vraiment? J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas qu'un simple jutsu crée pour aider une femme à accomplir son objectif...je me trompe? demanda Itachi.

- Tu n'es pas si idiot que tu le parais...

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...insista Itachi.

- Disons que je suis venu à Konoha il y a longtemps et que j'ai aimé une certaine personne. Quand j'ai pû revenir, cette personne était morte et si j'ai aidé Nanako, c'est parce qu'elle me permettait d'obtenir une chose à laquelle je tiens et aussi parce qu'elle me rappellait cette femme...

- Qui était cette femme? l'interrogea Itachi.

- Tu le sauras un jour...peut-être...

Le regard de Yoru se fit vague, mais Itachi ne le vit pas. Yoru se blottit davantage dans les draps. Itachi l'observait et posa sa main sur le dos de Yoru.

- Si tu continues, je n'hésiterais pas à te prendre...si Sasuke a été doux, sache que ça sera pas mon cas...

- Je n'attends pas de douceur de ta part...je ne veux pas qu'un plan cul, Yoru...je ne veux pas que nous sortions de cette chambre en marchant normalement. Je ne me retiendrais pas et je veux que tu en fasses autant... lui intima Itachi.

- Tu veux beaucoup de choses, il me semble...je vais te donner entière satisfaction.

Yoru se retourna et baissa le drap. Itachi se mit à cheval sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Ils ne firent pas l'amour comme deux êtres qui étaient épris sincérement l'un de l'autre. Ils s'unirent avec la force de deux personnes qui avaient souffert, avec la force d'un certain désespoir. Sasuke et Neji étaient en train de se reposer et ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils entendirent les gémissements de Yoru. Neji activa son byakugan et regarda à travers le mur. Itachi pénétrait Yoru, brutalement, impitoyablement. Ses deux pupilles étaient rouges de désir et son regard était froidement posé sur le corps sur lequel il s'acharnait. Son corps suait, son souffle était précipité et ses mains maintenaient fermement Yoru sur le lit. Ce dernier se laissait faire. Comme Itachi l'avait dit, il ne se retiendrait pas. Il sentait la verge de l'Uchiwa qui s'était enfoncée au plus profond de son intimité et il ondulait encore afin qu'elle aille plus loin. Ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus, mais gris, un gris froid qui contrastait avec la chaleur qu'il ressentait. Ses jambes enserraient la taille d'Itachi, son coeur battait fort, il entendait la voix de Nanako qui hurlait de plaisir. Les sentiments de Nanako pour l'ainé des Uchiwa entraient en résonance avec le corps de Yoru. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle jouissance, un tel désir pour un autre être.

Neji rougit quand il décrit la scène à Sasuke. Ce dernier s'empourpra et somma Neji de cesser de les épier. Cependant, les cris de Yoru puis d'Itachi se firent entendre jusqu'au bureau du Kazekage. Gaara se dit qu'ils finiraient par se lasser au bout d'un moment et laissa couler. Grave erreur. Ils s'unirent pendant des heures et des heures, sans s'arrêter, comme s'ils s'étaient drogués ou comme s'ils avaient abusé de certaines substances aphrodisiaques. La température déjà élevée qui régnait dans la demeure du Kazekage ne fit qu'augmenter. Le Kazekage, qui recevait une délégation de politiciens étrangers importants ne savait plus où se mettre. Dès que son rendez-vous s'acheva, il écrivit à l'Hokage pour l'informer du retour imminent de ses ninjas.

Le lendemain, c'est une équipe sept dont tous les membres boitaient qui saluèrent un Kazekage qui manquait cruellement de sommeil. Pendant la nuit, quand l'un des deux couples cessait de s'ébattre, le second prenait le relais. Nanako réapparut dans la nuit pour profiter d'Itachi. Le Kazekage appréciait leur travail de ninjas mais regrettait leur côté nymphomane. De retour à Konoha, ils furent reçus par l'Hokage à moitié amusée par leur démarche chancelante et à moitié énervée par le fait qu'ils avaient mis le Kazekage dans l'embarras. Naruto, en tant que futur Hokage, assistait à l'entretien. Il rougit quand il comprit pourquoi toute l'équipe sept boitait...

Sur la route, Sasuke avait fait part à ses deux amants du prochain emménagement de Neji à la demeure Uchiwa. Itachi grimaça un peu mais finit par donner son accord, tout comme Nanako qui ne pû s'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras de Neji en lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans la communauté. Les deux Uchiwa prirent une légère coloration rosée.

En quittant le bureau de l'Hokage, Nanako saisit la main d'Itachi. Sasuke glissa discrètement la sienne dans celle de Neji. Ils allaient se rendre à la demeure Hyûga afin que Neji ait la permission de quitter sa famille. Itachi et Sasuke dissimulèrent les amours incestueux et Nanako ne toucha pas Sasuke pour ne pas confirmer la version du ménage à trois. Sasuke lui fit un clin d'oeil et se pencha à son oreille.

- Quand nous aurons un peu moins mal, je m'occuperais de toi, Nanako. lui chuchotta-t-il.

- Sasuke...

Itachi tira Nanako contre lui et l'embrassa devant toute la population de Konoha. spectacle. Là, ils avaient capté l'attention de tous les badauds.

- Nous sommes ce que nous sommes.déclara Itachi. Il vaut mieux qu'ils s'y habituent maintenant...parce qu'un jour, tu deviendras peut-être une Uchiwa...

- Itachi...commença Sasuke. Ne lui fais pas peur, on en est pas encore là...

- Qui sait? rétorqua Itachi. On ne sait pas ce que le futur nous réserve...

- Si vous vous mariez, ne m'oubliez pas! s'exclama Neji.

- Vois ça avec Sasuke...répondit l'ainé des Uchiwa.

Le cadet s'empourpra et marmonna une réponse abstraite qui fit mourir de rire Nanako et Itachi. La vie à quatre s'annonçait assez drôle...


	16. Chapter 16

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako et Yoru. S'ils étaient� moi, la série s'appellerait " Sasuke" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé.

Pairing: Ita / Nana, Sasu / Nana...

Petite promo de Blacknana: Voici le seixième chapitre de Yoru...seize chapitres et je suis loin d'avoir fini...Je tiens� remercier tous ceux qui ont le courage et la patience de lire ma fic et tiens� exprimer ma gratitude la plus profonde aux reviewers ( surtout ceux qui me me laissent un gentil commentaire...ça fait chaud au coeur...). Pour en revenir� Yoru, le chapitre 16 est un peu creux, mais je vous promets des révélations sur le passé de Nanako, sur Yoru ...patience!

Je tenais aussi � signaler que j'avais publier une autre de mes fics, _Fourchette_, sur Fanfiction.fr ( qui est aussi disponible sur ainsi qu'une autre que vous trouverez exclusivement sur FF.fr: _Petite promenade printanière en forêt_. C'est un Ita / Naru avec du lemon et comme je commençais� en avoir marre des commentaires du style: "Pas de lemon...contraire au règlement...abus reporté...et blablabla et blablabla", j'ai ouvert un compte sur FF. fr...si jamais ça vous tente...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils cheminèrent tranquillement jusqu'� la demeure Uchiwa. Ils demandèrent� être reçus par le chef de la famille Hyûga, Hinata. Le père d'Hinata avait pris conscience des progrés de sa fille. Elle était calme, réfléchie et juste. De plus, elle était la compagne du futur Hokage. Hiashi Hyûga laissa donc la direction du clan� sa fille ainée et partit en voyage avec son épouse. Une des servantes les fit attendre dans une petite pièce et revint pour les mener au chef de clan. Hinata les attendait dans une salle de style japonais et elle les invita� s'asseoir sur des coussins. Nanako était entre Itachi et Sasuke et Neji se tenait� la gauche de son amant. 

- Que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda Hinata, assez étonnée de les voir tous l�.

- Nous sommes venus appuyer Neji. lui répondit Nanako avec un sourire.

- Neji? l'interrogea Hinata en se tournant vers lui.

- J'aimerais quitter le domaine des Hyûga pour m'installer chez les Uchiwa. dit Neji en regardant la jeune fille.

- ...pardon? fut la réponse de sa cousine.

- Il aimerait venir vivre chez nous...si vous le permettez, bien entendu. dit Itachi.

- Mais...pourquoi? questionna la jeune chef de clan.

Itachi et Nanako regardèrent Sasuke. 

- Nous sommes ensemble. Je veux qu'il vive avec moi. déclara Sasuke d'une voix forte.

- ...

- C'est la vérité. Je suis avec Sasuke...Hinata, s'il-te-plait...continua Neji.

La Hyûga semblait être en pleine réflexion. Elle posait ses yeux blancs sur son cousin, puis sur son amant pour finir sur Itachi et Nanako. Neji et Sasuke semblait être déterminés et Hinata savait que son cousin ne lui aurait jamais demandé une telle faveur si il n'éprouvait pas quelque chose de fort pour le cadet des Uchiwa. Elle soupira.

- C'est d'accord...mais tu passeras les fêtes de fin d'année avec nous, comme d'habitude. Je te réquisitionne pour le mois de février également...

- Février? s'étonna Neji. Pourquoi février?

- Parce qu'en février, je me marie avec Naruto. lui dit-elle avec un tendre sourire.

- ...

Itachi avait les yeux légèrement plus ouverts, Nanako souriait, Sasuke et Neji avait la bouche tellement ouverte qu'elle touchait presque le sol. Itachi le remarqua.

- Ils sont pareils, même dans leurs expressions...constata Itachi.

- Mais...mais...mais...bafouillait Neji.

- ...depuis quand? acheva Sasuke.

- Il me l'a demandé aprés votre départ en mission...dit doucement Hinata.

- Des félicitations s'imposent...déclara Itachi. N'est-ce pas, les garçons?

- Oui...félicitations...répondirent Sasuke et Neji de la même voix terne.

- Ils sont surpris...pardonne leur...chuchotta Nanako.

Des pas rapides se firent entendre dans le couloir. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre la soeur cadette de Hinata, Hanabi.

- Neji! s'écria-t-elle en apercevant son cousin.

- ...fût la réaction de Neji.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils alors que Hanabi se jetait littéralement sur Neji. La soeur cadette se rendit compte de la présence des Uchiwa et de la Mitsuke. Elle interrogea sa soeur du regard.

- Ils sont venus accompagner Neji. dit Hinata. A partir de maintenant, il va vivre� la demeure Uchiwa.

- Non...je refuse. trancha-t-elle d'un ton froid.

- On t'as pas demandé ton avis, Hanabi. lui rétorqua Sasuke sur le même ton.

- Ca ne te regarde pas Sasuke. hurla presque Hanabi.

- Si, ça me regarde.

Il saisit Neji par le bras et l'embrassa. La langue de l'Uchiwa pénétra dans la bouche de Neji et ses mains se baladèrent sur ses fesses. Hanabi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son cousin embrassait un homme. Neji était gay. Sous le choc, elle quitta la pièce. Sasuke ne rompit pas immédiatement le baiser, surtout que Neji y répondait. Hinata les regarda, un peu surprise. Itachi soupira et Nanako tapota son épaule. Ils se quittèrent,� bout de souffle. Hinata esquissa un sourire. 

- Désolé. dit Sasuke. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle nous lâche...

- C'est pas grave, Sasu. répondit Neji en se rapprochant de son amant.

Hinata observa Itachi et Nanako. Elle comprit qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle demanda� la Mitsuke si elle pouvait s'occuper de sa robe de mariée. Nanako accepta sa proposition. Nanako regarda ses amants. Elle se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance de tous les avoir près d'elle. Itachi lui serra la main. Ils saluèrent Hinata et se retirèrent.

Dans la rue, les deux couples ne se cachaient plus. Itachi gardait toujours la main de Nanako fermement serrée dans la sienne et devant eux, Sasuke et Neji ne se lâchaient pas non plus. Arrivés� la demeure Uchiwa, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de s'observer. A partir de maintenant, ils étaient en ménage� quatre. 

- Bienvenue � la maison, chuchotta Sasuke� l'oreille de Neji avant d'embrasser ce dernier sur la joue.

- Heureusement que la maison est grande...ajouta Itachi.

- Itachi...je crois que Neji et Sasuke vont partager la même chambre...n'est-ce pas? demanda Nanako en regardant les deux jeunes hommes.

- Oui...répondit Sasuke légèrement rouge.

- Ita...je peux m'installer dans ta chambre? l'interrogea Nanako avec un petit sourire.

L'ainé des Uchiwa prit une belle coloration rouge sur les joues. Il fixa la Mitsuke qui attendait sa réponse. Il finit par hocher la tête en signe d'accord. La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras. 

- Bon... et si on entrait? dit Sasuke.

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure.

Quinze jours plus tard, le Hyûga et la Mitsuke étaient parfaitement installés dans la maison des deux frères ténébreux. Ils s'organisaient dans la répartition des tâches ménagères et c'est ainsi que les Uchiwa ont pû se rendre compte des talents culinaires de Neji. Sasuke était le roi de la serpillère et du balai, Itachi se débrouilait comme un dieu avec le jardin et Nanako s'occupait des autres petits travaux. Sur un plan plus personnel, ils suivaient leurs envies. Sasuke et Neji faisaient l'amour pratiquement tous les soirs, de même que Nanako et Itachi. Quelquefois, ils faisaient l'amour � quatre. Sasuke, même s'il passait beaucoup de temps avec Neji, couchait encore avec son frère et Nanako. Comme les trois hommes constituaient l'équipe sept, ils faisaient l'amour au retour de mission. Itachi accepta Neji comme amant. Il était réticent au début, mais les gestes et les carresses de l'Hyûga réussirent� le convaincre. De temps en temps, Neji et Nanako se rendaient chez les Hyûga pour les préparatifs du mariage. Itachi passait son temps libre� lire. Les romans de n'importe quel style l'intéressaient. Il s'étendait sur son lit et dévorait l'ouvrage. Sasuke en profitait pour se glisser dans sa chambre. L�, il se déshabillait de façon sensuelle et provocante et quand il était nu, il allait se coucher près d'Itachi et lui retirait le roman des mains. L'ainé des Uchiwa passait ses mains sur le corps frémissant de désir de son cadet et lui faisait l'amour. Chaque fois que Nanako et Neji s'absentaient, c'était le même manège. Cette fois-ci, après l'acte, Sasuke reposait dans les bras de son frère. Itachi lui embrassait le sommet du crâne tout en le tenant contre lui. Les deux aimaient ces moments d'intimité où ils laissaient la rancoeur et la souffrance passées loin derrière eux. Sasuke se redressa et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son frère. Itachi lui laissait le contrôle de la chose. 

- Ita...murmurra Sasuke.

- Je sais...c'était génial...comme� chaque fois d'ailleurs... lui répondit son ainé.

- ...Je crois que je t'aime...

- ...tu m'aimes? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non?

- ...Je ne t'aime pas comme un frère...mais comme un amant...comme Neji...c'est mal?

- ...

- ...Oublies ce que je viens de te dire, c'était stupide...dit doucement Sasuke.

- Ce n'était pas stupide Sasuke...car j'éprouve la même chose...et je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal...tout ce que je peux t'affirmer, c'est que je n'ai aucun regret pour t'aimer et pour coucher avec toi...

- Itachi...embrasses-moi et fais-moi l'amour...

L'ainé des Uchiwa éxécuta les ordres de son petit frère et ils se laissèrent emmener dans un océan de plaisir et de jouissance infinis. 

Nanako et Neji passaient beaucoup de temps� la demeure Hyûga. Le mariage du chef du clan avec le futur Hokage mettait toute la famille en effervescence. Tout devait être parfait. La pression qui régnait sur les épaules de Nanako était palpable. Elle avait la lourde charge d'habiller les mariés et les membres les plus imminents du clan. La mère d'Hinata était d'un naturel stressée et elle arrivait� mettre Nanako sur les nerfs. Si elle avait pu la ligoter et la baillonner, elle l'aurait fait. Mais Nanako était également un ninja, elle savait maitriser ses nerfs dans les instants critiques. Elle rentrait� la demeure Uchiwa complètement sur les rotules. Itachi et Sasuke l'acceuillaient avec un bon repas chaud. Neji rentrait plus tard que Nanako, son clan le retenait plus que la jeune couturière. Après avoir mangé, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et soupira. Elle ne pensait pas que la préparation d'un mariage pouvait être aussi crevante. Itachi et Sasuke la laissait se reposer calmement. Eux-mêmes étaient crevés après avoir passé l'après-midi au lit. Neji rentra vers les vingt-et-une heures, aussi lessivé que la Mitsuke. 

- Quelle famille! commenta Nanako.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas de bol, tu es tombée sur ma tante...avoua Neji.

- C'est une vraie plaie, celle-l�...sans te vexer Neji...

- Non, tu as raison...c'est une vraie plaie...

- Ca m'a l'air bien joyeux tout ça... constata Itachi.

- A vous entendre, on croirait que vous partez en guerre...ajouta Sasuke.

- Si tu veux te farcir la tantine, Sasu, je te laisses ma place... dit mollement Nanako.

- Non merci...je me farcis déj� trois amants... j'en ai pas besoin d'un de plus...blagua Sasuke.

- Heureusement que j'ai bientôt fini...cela devrait être plus facile avec Naruto...pensa�� haute voix Nanako.

- Si tu le dis...lui répondit Itachi.

- Au pire, tu l'assommes...le reste devrait rouler...compléta Sasuke. 

- C'est une idée...réfléchit Nanako. Quoique c'est le futur Hokage...c'est pas grave...

- Le pire, c'est qu'elle y pense sérieusement... chuchotta Itachi.

- Bon...moi, je vais me coucher...

Nanako se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier. En arrivant dans la chambre d'Itachi, elle remarqua que les draps avaient été changés. Elle sourit. Elle était presque jalouse des deux hommes, elle aussi voulait rester au lit avec ses amants...Elle se dévêtit et se coucha dans le lit. Elle s'endormit rapidement. Quand Itachi vint se coucher, il la trouva profondément assoupie, le visage serein. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune femme qui ne se réveilla pas. Il se coucha lui aussi en la prenant dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, Nanako était� genoux devant Hinata. Elle refaisait l'ourlet de l'imposant kimono blanc que la mère trouvait trop long. Hanabi observait la jeune couturière s'activer aux pieds de sa soeur. Elle était concentrée sur son travail. Hanabi se demandait ce que les hommes pouvaient bien lui trouver, cette fille n'était pas si belle que ça...Quand elle eût fini, la mère inspecta avec minutie le vêtement. Assez satisfaite, elle se retira. Hinata se déshabilla pendant que Nanako rangeait son matériel.

- C'est vrai que Sasuke et Neji sortent ensemble? demanda Hanabi�� Nanako.

- Oui, c'est vrai... répondit Nanako.

- Et toi...tu es avec Itachi? 

- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire, Hanabi? 

- Juste pour savoir...

- Oui, je suis avec Itachi...et alors?

- Pourtant, je t'ai vu coucher avec Sasuke...


	17. Chapter 17

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako et Yoru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appelerait " Sasuke" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita / Nana, Sasu / Nana...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanako la regardait d'un air absent. Dans ces cas-là, que se soit vrai ou pas, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire: nier...surtout que la gamine attendait un faux pas.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...mais c'est une bonne blague...déclara Nanako avec un sourire ironique.

- Je vous ai vu la semaine dernière, apparement vous reveniez des courses...vous l'avez fait dans une ruelle sombre...renchérit Hanabi.

- ...

Nanako essayait de se souvenir. La semaine dernière, avec Sasuke dans une ruelle...ils l'avaient déjà fait, mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir concernant la semaine dernière.

- Franchement, j'en doute...trouve autre chose si tu veux foutre le merdier dans le couple de Neji et de Sasuke...

Elle lui lança un regard froid et partit, laissant la jeune Hyûga en plan. Hanabi trépignait. Elle avait pourtant vu Sasuke s'envoyer en l'air avec une personne aux cheveux longs...

Nanako rentra à la demeure Uchiwa en début d'après-midi. Elle trouva Itachi en train de lire un roman qui avait pour héros un sorcier orphelin dans une école de magie et Sasuke jouait à la console de jeux. Elle s'assit à côté d'Itachi et l'embrassa dans le cou. Sasuke pialla pour avoir un bisou lui aussi, chose qu'il obtînt assez facilement. 

- Ah, Sasuke...pendant que je te tiens, tu es bien allé faire les courses la semaine dernière...

- Oui...j'y suis allé avec Itachi...pourquoi? demanda Sasuke sans retirer ses yeux de la télévision.

- Et je parie que vous avez fait l'amour dans une ruelle...

- Comment tu sais ça? lui demanda Itachi.

- Hanabi a cru que je couchais avec Sasuke dans une ruelle...elle m'en a parlé toute à l'heure...j'ai nié en bloc, mais s'il-vous-plaît, soyez plus discrets la prochaine fois...

- La petite peste n'a pas ses yeux dans ses poches...déclara Sasuke.

- Il faut dire que tu cries tellement fort, Sasuke...constata Itachi.

- La faute à qui? l'interrogea Sasuke avec les joues légèrement rouges.

- A moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on changerait nos habitudes. Sasuke m'aime et moi aussi, je l'aime. dit calmement Itachi.

- Kyaaahh! C'est trop bien! s' écria Nanako en se jetant sur ses deux amants.

- Nanako...chuchotta Itachi en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Hanabi? questionna Sasuke.

- On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. De toutes façons, Neji sait tout de ta vie sexuelle, n'est-ce pas Sasuke? dit Itachi.

- Je lui raconte tout...je l'aime lui aussi...répondit faiblement Sasuke.

- D'accord...et si jamais elle revient à l'attaque, je la descends...déclara Nanako avec un large sourire. 

Les deux frères la fixèrent à moitié étonnés. Elle devait être sérieusement sur les nerfs pour en vouloir à la jeune fille. Neji rentra en milieu de journée. Il avait réussi à se soustraire à sa famille, et revenait complètement vanné. Les deux Uchiwa et la Mitsuke étaient assis sur le canapé, ils buvaient des boissons chaudes. Neji s'installa auprès d'eux et Sasuke lui servit un thé. La jeune femme était la seule des quatre à boire du café, c'était une de ses drogues. Itachi était toujours impressionné quand il voyait sa campagne vider toute la cafetière et dormir comme un loir la nuit. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, quand Neji déclara que Hanabi avait vu Sasuke en train de le tromper.

- Nanako nous l'a déjà dit... Hanabi pensait que je couchais avec elle dans cette ruelle...dit Sasuke.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu que tu copulais avec une personne aux cheveux longs...je lui ai dit que c'était moi...déclara calmement Neji.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête à la lumière de cette déclaration...commenta Nanako. Son cousin, dont elle est amoureuse, qui s'envoie en l'air dans une ruelle avec son copain...

- Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir mis dans l'embarras...commença Itachi.

- Nous ferons plus attention...mais nous ne changerons pas notre comportement...continua Sasuke.

- Ce n'est pas grave...et puis, nous l'avons déjà fait dans des ruelles...

- Je vois...dit Nanako. J'en apprends tous les jours...

Les trois hommes l'observaient. Elle sirotait tranquillement son café. Itachi remarqua qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup...

Elle se retrouva dans la demeure Hyûga pour faire les dernières retouches du kimono d' Hinata. Elle fixait son oeuvre avec amour. Le kimono était une véritable merveille. Hanabi observait la jeune couturière. Elle avait du mal à digérer la relation qu'entretenait son cousin avec le plus jeune des Uchiwa. Elle sentait que la Mitsuke lui cachait quelque chose. Quand Hinata se retira, elle revint à l'attaque.

- Je pensais que Neji t'avait déjà dit que c'est lui qui faisait l'amour avec Sasuke...t'es lourde Hanabi...

- Tu me caches quelque chose...je n'y crois pas...

- Tu devrais pourtant...que tu le veuilles ou non, ton cousin et Sasuke baisent ensemble pratiquement tous les soirs...et aussi dans la journée...

- Tais-toi...ça suffit!

- Pourquoi? Tu es frustrée car Neji t'a préféré un homme? Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu serais contente qu'il ait trouvé le bonheur, même si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre...

- ARRETE! hurla Hanabi.

- Tu es encore une gamine...tu refuses de voir la vérité en face, tu agis de manière idiote, tu es capricieuse...c'est pour ça que ton père ne t'a pas donné le titre de chef de famille, et c'est pour ça que Neji t'a toujours vu comme une petite soeur particulièrement agaçante...continua Nanako.

- FERME- LA! cria Hanabi.

- Si tu veux...je n'ai plus rien à te dire... dit Nanako avec un sourire.

La chef du clan Mitsuke partit. La jeune soeur s'était écroulée et elle pleurait. Elle entendait une voix dans sa tête, qui lui faisait tout un tas de reproches. 

En rentrant à la demeure Uchiwa, elle entendit les cris de plaisir de Sasuke. Elle hocha la tête, ils étaient incorrigibles. Elle se fit un café. La voix de Sasuke, qui appelait son frère, résonnait dans la maison. Nanako se posa dans le jardin. La fin octobre apportait les premiers froids et elle frissonna en buvant son café. Les hurlements de Sasuke ne se firent plus entendre, apparement, ils faisaient une pause. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Itachi descendit au salon, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon en toile noir. Il vit que la porte qui donnait sur le jardin était ouverte et il aperçut Nanako, endormie sur un banc en pierre. Le mug de café vide était posé sur le sol froid. Il la prit dans ses bras. Quelle idée elle avait eu de s'endormir là... Il la porta jusque sur le canapé du salon et lui posa la couverture dessus. Sasuke arriva à son tour, un peu plus habillé que son frère et il tomba sur Itachi, tranquillement installé près de Nanako. L'ainé des Uchiwa posait un regard doux et amoureux sur la jeune Mitsuke. Sa main carressait ses cheveux avec délicatesse. Sasuke s'approcha et se colla contre son frère. Itachi ne retira pas son regard de son amante et Sasuke se mit lui aussi à la carresser. 

Elle se réveilla en début de soirée, Neji n'était pas encore rentré. Elle sentit un poids sur son corps. Itachi s'était assoupi sur elle et il dormait à poings fermés. Elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle le secoua un peu pour le réveiller, mais l'Uchiwa était vraiment bien endormi. Sasuke arriva dans le salon et l'aida à secouer son frère. Itachi se réveilla, l'air hagard et il baillait à s'en faire décrocher la machoire. Il regarda ses deux partenaires et les embrassa. Il se releva, permettant à Nanako d'en faire autant. Sasuke les précéda dans la cuisine. Itachi frappa doucement l'arrière du crâne de Nanako.

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé? demanda Nanako.

- Pour t'apprendre à t'endormir dehors alors qu'il fait froid... lui répondit Itachi.

- Je me suis endormie dehors? l'interrogea Nanako. 

- Sur le petit banc en pierre, en plein courant d'air...

- Je ne m'en souviens pas...

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien? s'inquiéta Itachi.

- Oui...je crois...

La Mitsuke se passa la main sur le front. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était endormie. La dernière fois qu'elle avait perdu ses souvenirs, c'est lorsqu'elle avait utilisé les yeux des Mitsuke pour rendre Sakura folle. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça, c'était impossible...Yoru peut-être... Elle fût tirée de ses réflexions par la sonnerie du téléphone. Sasuke alla décrocher. Itachi et Nanako s'asseyèrent à table, c'était au tour de Sasuke de cuisiner et de faire le service. Itachi observa la jeune femme. Elle semblait légèrement déboussolée. Ils entendirent Sasuke pousser un énorme " Quoi? " de l'entrée. Itachi se demandait ce qui pouvait autant étonner son frère. Après un court instant, Sasuke arriva dans la cuisine.

- Hanabi a fait une tentative de suicide...

- Pardon? demanda Itachi.

- Elle est dans le coma, dans un état grave. continua Sasuke.

Nanako tremblait et ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus grands. Les yeux des Mitsuke...soit elle les avait activé sans s'en rendre compte, soit Yoru les avait employé pour se débarrasser d'un problème. Sasuke et Itachi discutaient, elle ne les entendait pas parler, tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle s'effondra sur la table. Itachi hurla quelque chose, elle les vit bouger avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Itachi rattrappa Nanako avant que son corps ne touche le sol. Sasuke la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans sa chambre. Elle ne tremblait plus et respirait doucement. Il la déposa sur son lit. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Itachi? interrogea le cadet.

- Rien. Ce type de sommeil ne peut pas être résolu par la médecine. La seule chose que l'on puisse faire, c'est attendre qu'elle se réveille...

- Ce type de sommeil? 

- On l'appelle le sommeil de glace. Il va de pair avec les yeux de glace des Mitsuke...il survient quand les yeux ont été utilisé...

- Comment tu sais tout ça? demanda Sasuke.

- Elle a été mon élève, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle tombe comme ça dans les pommes...

- Il faut que tu m'en dises plus, Itachi...

- Quand elle se réveillera, elle te dira tout...enfin, peut-être...

- Itachi, s'il-te-plait...le supplia Sasuke.

- Les yeux des Mitsuke peuvent hypnotiser n'importe qui, même les ninjas qui ont des capacités oculaires, comme nous ou les Hyûga pas exemple...ils ont été craints à cause de ce don, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus que Nanako comme Mitsuke.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au reste de son clan? questionna Sasuke.

- Ils ont été massacré par le démon Kyûbi...

L'esprit de Nanako vagabondait dans les ténèbres. Elle n'avait ni chaud, ni froid, elle se sentait juste tomber doucement dans un précipice sans fond. Elle vit une lumière blanche et quelqu'un qui la tirait par le bras. Ce bras la ramena vers la lumière. Elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était entourée de cette limière blanche. Une silhouette se tenait devant elle. Elle s'approcha doucement de cet individu. 

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir? demanda-t-elle.

- Je pense que nous devons discuter...lui répondit l'autre personne.

- De quoi veux-tu parler, Yoru? 

Le jeune homme se tenait devant elle. Il était vraiment beau, habillé tout en noir. Il avait un air grave.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait sombrer la jeune Hyûga...ni moi, d'ailleurs...elle a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours seule, tu n'as rien à te reprocher...

- Alors, pourquoi je suis là? Généralement, quand j'atteris ici, c'est que j'ai utilisé les yeux...

- Je voulais te voir...c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire venir...

- Vraiment? lui demanda Nanako avec ironie.

- Il faut que nous parlions des Mitsuke. Il y a des choses que tu ignores sur ton clan, et sur ce village...

- Je sais tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour mener mon plan à bien...

- Suis-moi...

Il lui saisit la main. Elle sombra vers une autre lumière. Peu de temps après, quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'environnement qui l'entourait. Elle était dans une grande chambre qui était plongée dans la pénombre, cependant, elle parvenait à distinguer les choses qui l'entouraient. Il y avait un lit imposant dans lequel gisait une personne, un homme. Nanako s'approcha du lit. L'homme dormait profondément. Elle essaya de le voir malgré le peu de lumière qu'offrait la pièce. En avançant, elle se rendit compte qu'il était nu sous les draps. Elle rougit un peu, elle était habituée à voir ses amants nus mais elle se sentait un peu gênée. Ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, le visage de l'homme lui apparut plus nettement. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il avait un visage de jeune homme, une peau si pâle qu'on l'aurait dite d'ivoire, des cheveux noirs mi-longs qui étaient étendus sur l'oreiller, des lèvres fines et roses. Nanako laissa son regard vagabonder vers le bas de son corps. Elle ne pouvait voir que son torse, mais celui-ci était finement musclé.

- Il est beau, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda Yoru.

- Oui...lui répondit doucement Nanako.

- Son visage ne te dit rien? ...je sais que ça fait un bail que tu ne l'as pas vu, mais il devrait te dire quelque chose...

- ...

- Aahh, Nanako...tu aurais du te souvenir de son visage...

- ...

- Je te présente Naoki Mitsuke...ton père.


	18. Chapter 18

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako et Yoru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appelerait " Sasuke" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita / Nana, Sasu / Nana...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Je te présente Naoki Mitsuke. Ton père.

Nanako regarda Yoru d'un air interdit. Son père. Elle avait près de deux ans quand il était décédé, de même que tous les autres membres de son clan. Elle ne conservait que des souvenirs flous de cet homme, elle se rappelait sa tendresse, l'amour qu'il lui portait, mais avec le temps, son visage était devenu plus flou jusqu'à disparaitre totalement. Les rares photographies qu'elle avait de lui avait brûlé avec la demeure familiale quinze ans auparavant. Elle comtemplait son père, mémorisant chaque détail de son visage endormi. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, des yeux bleus glacés et envoûtants. Les mêmes que les siens. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, incapable d'émettre le moindre son sous le coup de l'émotion. Yoru vit le trouble de la jeune femme. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. 

- Il ne peut pas te voir...nous sommes dans le passé...tu n'étais pas encore née...ainsi tu peux tout suivre, tout savoir sans risquer de te faire attraper...expliqua Yoru.

- Pourquoi me montrer ça? demanda Nanako, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

- Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt...lui répondit Yoru.

Naoki se redressa et s'étira. Il se gratta la tête et se leva. Nanako détourna la tête, se rappelant que Naoki était nu. Il se vêtit d'un pantalon noir et sortit de sa chambre, Nanako et Yoru sur ses talons. A peine avait-il mit les pieds dans le couloir qu'une jeune fille agée d'à peu près quinze ans se jeta violemment sur lui et le plaqua sur le mur.

- Bonjour grand-frère! s'écria la fille. 

- Bonjour Naomi...si tu pouvais me lâcher...

- Oups! Oui...pardon grand-frère...s'excusa Naomi.

Elle descendit d'un pas énergique vers la cuisine. Une femme plus âgée était déjà attablée. 

- Bonjour Maman! dit Naomi avec force.

- Bonjour Maman...déclara Naoki plus faiblement.

Les deux enfants s'asseyèrent autour de la table. Cette femme, c'était Nami Mitsuke, la grand-mère de Nanako, celle qui l'avait élevé après la mort de ses parents. Nanako sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Toute sa famille était devant elle, bien vivante. 

- Natsumi ne s'est pas encore réveillée? quelle marmotte... commenta Naomi.

- Elle est revenue de mission tard hier soir, c'est normal qu'elle se repose encore un peu...lui répondit Nami.

Nami Mitsuke avait quarante cinq ans. Comme ses enfants, elle avait les cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus, des yeux bleus gris, une peau pâle et quiconque qui ne la connaissait pas lui aurait donné trente ans. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer la troisième enfant Mitsuke, Natsumi, qui avait dix-huit ans. Elle était encore plus belle que son frère, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ondulés qui descendaient comme une cascade sombre le long de ses épaules d'albâtre. Elle était fine, ses lèvres étaient rouges et ses yeux bleus étaient mystérieux. Elle salua sa mère et s'installa à côté de son frère. Naoki savait que sa soeur n'était pas du matin. Il lui servit un café qu'elle avala pratiquement d'un trait sans qu'elle ne paraisse plus réveillée pour autant. Naoki lui en servit un second, il avait l'habitude. Quand elle émergea enfin, la cafetière était vide. Nami et Naomi ne dirent rien. Natsumi engloutit un croissant et se leva, suivie de son frère. Les deux donnaient des cours à l'académie ninja et s'ils tardaient trop, ils allaient finir par se mettre en retard. Naomi, elle, partait en mission pour quinze jours. Elle fit ses adieux à sa famille et partit. Peu de temps après, ses deux ainés arrivèrent à l'académie. Naoki avait pour rituel d'embrasser sa soeur sur la joue avant de partir travailler. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur la joue blême de la jeune femme, ils entendirent un rire tonitruant. Un homme blond, avec deux grands yeux bleus les regardait faire.

- Vous êtes trop mignons...on dirait un joli petit couple...dit le blond.

- Minato...c'est pas parce que tu vas devenir le prochain Hokage que je ne peux pas te botter les fesses...déclara Naoki.

- Hahahahahaha! Je blaguais Naoki...quoique...vous devriez faire attention...leur chuchotta-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse.

- On ne fait rien de mal, Minato...argua Natsumi. Il a encore le droit de m'embrasser sur la joue, à moins que ça ne soit interdit...

- Aaahh, la belle Natsumi a parlé...continua le blond.

- Minato...gronda Naoki.

Celui-ci se contenta de leur adresser un large sourire. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Il s'éclipsa dans un "pouf " sonore.

- Si je lui met la main dessus, futur Hokage ou pas, je lui fais sa fête...tonna Naoki.

- Naoki...pourquoi es-tu aussi jaloux? Il sort avec Kushina, il ne faisait que blaguer...

- ...

L'ainé des Mitsuke s'empourpra légèrement. Natsumi s'en aperçut. Ils se séparèrent pour se rendre dans leurs salles de cours respectives. Quand la matinée s'acheva, Naoki et Natsumi mangèrent ensemble. Naoki boudait toujours un peu, mais Natsumi parvint à le dérider. A la fin de la journée, ils rentrèrent à la demeure Mitsuke. Ils trouvèrent leur mère qui bouclait quelques valises.

- Je pars accompagner une délégation de Konoha vers le pays des vagues...je serais absente pour une semaine...

- Ok...dit simplement Naoki.

Nami Mitsuke partit donc avec les autres représentants. Naoki et Natsumi avaient la maison pour eux seuls. Un soir, un orage éclata. Naoki dormait toujours comme un loir mais malgré son sommeil pesant, il sentit une autre présence près de lui. Il s'empara discrètement du kunai qu'il cachait sous son oreiller. La personne s'approcha de lui. Il l'empoigna violemment et l'attira contre lui, la pointe du kunai posée sur sa gorge. 

- Arrêtes Naoki...c'est moi! s'exclama Natsumi.

- Natsumi... chuchotta Naoki en enlevant la pointe de son arme de la gorge de sa soeur.

- Naoki...je peux dormir avec toi...

- ...

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, Natsumi se raidit et frissonna. Elle avait peur de l'orage.

- Passe-moi mon pantalon, s'il-te-plait...lui demanda Naoki en rougissant un peu.

- Tu ...tu es nu...sous les draps? l'interrogea Natsumi.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de me passer mon pantalon si ça n'avait pas été le cas...renchérit Naoki.

Natsumi lui tendit le vêtement et se retourna pour qu'il s'habille. Elle entendait le bruit du tissu qui montait sur le corps de son frère. Quand il fût habillé, il lui fit signe de venir. Elle se coucha contre lui, Naoki l'entoura de ses bras. Natsumi sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre, tendrement lovée dans les bras de son frère. Elle humait son parfum, son odeur tellement envoûtante. 

- Dors, Natsumi...il ne t'arrivera rien...murmura Naoki.

Il resserra sa prise autour de sa soeur. Naoki n'en menait pas large lui aussi. Il se ressaisit: Natsumi était sa soeur, il ne pouvait pas nouer de tels sentiments à son égard. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Natsumi ne broncha pas. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la joue, puis sur le coin des lèvres de Natsumi. Elle se laissait faire, bien docilement. Il l'embrassa, doucement puis plus fortement. Natsumi céda le passage à l'intérieur de sa bouche à son frère. Celui-ci approfondit le baiser et la jeune femme s'allongea sur le dos, entrainant son amant sur elle. Naoki la regarda. Elle s'offrait à lui. Il hésita l'espace d'une seconde. Le tonnerre retentit. La jeune femme tressaillit, s'accrochant à celui qui allait devenir son amant. Il commença à la dévêtir, puis à se désaper également. Nanako tourna la tête et se retira. Elle quitta la pièce et s'assit dans le couloir. Elle entendit les cris de Natsumi et les grognements de Naoki. Yoru s'assit à côté d'elle. 

- Tu comprends, maintenant? l'interrogea Yoru.

- Je comprends que mon père et ma tante couchaient ensemble...dit légèrement Nanako.

- Non...pas forcément. chuchotta Yoru.

- ...

- Tu comprendras bientôt...

Les jours passèrent. Nami revînt, puis Naomi. Natsumi et Naoki gardaient leur liaison secrète. Ils continuaient de passer leurs nuits l'un contre l'autre, dans la même chambre. Nami se dit que quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation, mais elle ne poussa pas plus loin la réflexion. Natsumi et Naoki gardaient toujours une façade fraternelle, mais dans l'intimité, ils se comportaient comme un homme et une femme qui s'aimaient passionément. Deux mois après le début de leur idylle, Natsumi fit un malaise. Naoki s'inquiéta et la força à aller faire des examens médicaux. Elle y alla en trainant des pieds. Naoki était tendu. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait avoir. Natsumi n'osait pas rentrer chez elle, elle ne voulait pas affronter sa famille. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Elle était totalement perdue, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de cet enfant...Dès qu'elle fût rentrée, Naoki se jeta sur elle. Elle lui sourit faiblement et dit qu'elle lui parlera plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls tous les deux. Il fût étonné mais acquiesça. 

Ils étaient tendrement blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Naoki et savourait la plénitude qui s'emparait d'eux après l'amour. Il l'embrassa doucement.

- Alors...tu es malade? Qu'est-ce que tu as pu attraper? lui demanda-t-il.

- Naoki...

Elle se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère. Elle l'embrassa, profitant de ce baiser comme si c'était leur dernier. 

- Je suis enceinte...de toi.

Naoki n'avait pas tout compris sur le coup. Quand les mots arrivèrent dans son cerveau, il ouvrit les yeux et la bouche en grand. Natsumi baissa la tête. Elle portait l'enfant de son frère. L'enfant de l'inceste.

- Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais le garder...débuta Naoki.

- ...

- C'est ton enfant...et le mien. Je veux qu'il vive...

- Naoki...c'est de l'inceste...

- Tu m'aimes, non? 

- Oui, je t'aime. 

- Alors peu m'importe l'inceste. La femme que j'aime porte mon enfant...c'est positivement merveilleux...alors, tu veux le garder? 

- Si c'est ce que tu veux...moi aussi...

Ils refirent l'amour. Le lendemain, Naoki et Natsumi se retrouvaient devant leur mère, qui faillit faire une syncope quand elle apprit la nouvelle. Devant les arguments et la motivation du jeune couple, elle céda. Natsumi fut envoyée à l'étranger, sous couvert d'une longue mission, et Naoki passait la voir de temps en temps. Natsumi mit au monde une petite fille, qui fût nommée Nanako. A ce moment-là, la dite Nanako marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- C'est impossible...ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance...glapit-elle.

- Ca, c'est la version officielle. L'officieuse, c'est que tu es la fille de Naoki et de Natsumi Mitsuke...Regarde-toi, tu as presque tout hérité d'elle: ta passion du café, ta beauté, ton intelligence, ta grâce...tout ça vient de Natsumi...Tu as hérité de la force de ton père, mais ça, tu le savais déjà...expliqua Yoru.

- ...

On vit après Nanako et Naoki revenir à Konoha, puis Natsumi une semaine plus tard. La version officielle de la naissance de Nanako fût servie à tout le village, y compris le Yondaime. Minato aimait jouer avec la petite fille. Lui, il se doutait de l'identité de la vraie mère de l'enfant. Nanako se voyait, toute bébé, dans les bras du père de Naruto. Elle grandit.

- C'est un de mes moments préférés...déclara Yoru en souriant. 

- Pardon? 

- Regarde...

Elle vit ses deux parents qui la portaient, elle avait un an et demi. Ils marchaient près du quartier dans lequel elle vivait actuellement, le quartier Uchiwa. Elle aperçut la mère de Sasuke et d'Itachi, enceinte, qui se dirigeait vers ses parents. 

- Bonjour...comment vous portez vous? demanda Naoki.

- Bien, merci. Normalement, il devrait naitre pratiquement en même temps que le fils du Yondaime...peut-être qu'ils seront amis, qui sait...

- Oui, peut-être.

Nanako enfant tendait ses petits bras vers le ventre rond de la mère de ses deux amants. 

- Elle veut le toucher, apparement...constata Natsumi.

- Faites, elle est si mignonne...

Et la petite fille posa sa main sur le ventre arrondi, sur Sasuke.

- C'est pas mignon? demanda Yoru. Et encore, le meilleur reste à venir...

Un jeune garçon apparut. Il serrait fermement quelque chose dans sa main.

- Mère, vous avez oublié votre portefeuille...

- Ah...merci Itachi.

Les yeux de Nanako se posèrent sur le garçon. Elle voulait le toucher. Son père la posa à terre, et Natsumi regarda sa fille qui avançait vers Itachi. Elle faillit tomber mais le garçon la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent pour la première fois sur celle qui allait devenir sa compagne. 

- Bon, nous allons vous laissez...conclut Natsumi. Passez une bonne journée.

Les Mitsuke se séparèrent des deux Uchiwa. 

- Tu vois, ta première rencontre avec tes deux amours...si c'est pas touchant...commenta Yoru.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas...qu'est-ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? 

- Je vais te le montrer...le jour de l'attaque de Kyûbi.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le champ de bataille. Nanako vit le Kyûbi. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, mais elle ne pût s'empêcher de le trouver impressionnant. Elle était du côté du Conseil. Les deux vieillards regardaient le carnage. 

- Les Mitsuke viennent d'arriver...où doivent-ils se positionner? demanda un ninja aux deux viellards.

- Sur le flanc gauche.

- Mais...c'est les envoyer au suicide...ils vont se faire massacrer...argua le ninja.

- Et alors? Ce sont des ninjas de Konoha...leurs vies nous appartiennent...

Le ninja hésita et alla délivrer les ordres. Naoki regarda Natsumi et Naomi. Ils avaient compris que leur cause était perdue. Ils allèrent au combat. Naomi fût la première des trois à tomber. Naoki et Natsumi mirent leur chagrin de côté et fonçèrent. Ils luttèrent un bon moment contre le monstre, mais d'un violent coup de griffe, ils les tua tous les deux. 

Dans la réalité, Nanako était allongée sur son lit, ses deux amants l'entouraient. Soudain, elle se mit à trembler violemment avant d'hurler:

- NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Les deux frères se rapprochèrent d'elle, paniqués. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer?

Dans son inconscient, Nanako regardait ses deux parents tomber, le corps déchiqueté, le sang giclant de leurs blessures. Naoki regarda dans sa direction, il murmurra le prénom de sa fille et s'éteignit. Nanako sentait les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. Yoru savait que ça faisait mal. Il fallait qu'il le fasse.

- Pourquoi...pourquoi m'avoir montré tout ça? bégaya Nanako.

- Pour que tu comprennes mon objectif. Quand Naruto sera Hokage, je massacrerais les membres de ce conseil de vieux merdeux et je brûlerais leurs carcasses à moitié moisies... je veux que tu saisisses tous les enjeux...je serais impitoyable...

- Je ...je te soutiendrais...tu m'as aidé, je veux te rendre la pareille...c'est mon clan qu'ils ont sciemment mené à la mort...je veux leurs têtes...

- Bien...c'est ce que je voulais entendre...retourne auprès d'eux, ils s'inquiètent...

Nanako le regarda et sourit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les visages inquiets de ses deux amants. Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, les deux frères ne purent s'empêcher de l'enlacer de toutes leurs forces. 

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez? leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Tu t'es évanouie et tu as hurlé...on était morts d'inquiétude...dit Sasuke.

- Ce n'est rien...j'ai fait un rêve, un certain retour du passé...rien de grave...expliqua-t-elle.

- ...ne nous fait plus jamais ça, Nanako...ordonna Itachi.

- C'est promis...

Elle entendit Yoru qui hochait la tête en signe d'approbation. Maintenant, elle avait un nouveau but: les têtes des deux membres du Conseil...


	19. Chapter 19

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako, Yoru et Hikaru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appelerait " Sasuke" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita / Nana, Sasu / Nana...

Petit communiqué de Blacknana07: Ce dix-neuvième chapitre de Yoru est assez hard, je tenais à le signaler. On y découvre une partie du passé de Yoru en tant que ninja au service exclusif de la cinquième, doucement le voile se lève...âmes sensibles s'abstenir...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La chapelle était pleine de silhouettes noires. Tous les grands pontes de Konoha et de l'étranger s'étaient déplacés pour assister à l'enterrement d'Hikaru Sakurai, jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'annés, qui était mort de façon prématurée et mystérieuse. L'Hokage, fraichement nommée, était venue à la cérémonie, accompagnée de son assistante Shizune et d'un de ses ninjas personnels. Le ninja, un homme grand, brun et d'une beauté impressionnante, se tenait près de son chef. Il avait l'air grave qui convient à pareilles circonstances. L'oncle du jeune homme décédé pleurait comme une fontaine, chose assez étonnante étant donné qu'il gardait habituellement une expression d'extrême froideur. 

- Suis-moi Yoru. ordonna doucement la blonde.

- Oui, Hokage-sama. répondit docilement Yoru.

La chef sûpreme du village caché de la feuille s'avançait vers la dépouille qui reposait dans un cerceuil de bois noir. Yoru observa l'homme qui dormait d'un sommeil sans réveil. Hikaru était beau. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs coiffés avec soin, un visage fin et pâle, une bouche qui conservait une fine coloration rosée. A force de détailler cette beautée endormie dans le sommeil de la mort, quelque chose l'intrigua, une fine odeur. Yoru s'approcha un peu et sourit. L'oncle du jeune homme fixait le ninja. Tsunade se retira pour aller s'asseoir. Shizune se posa à sa gauche et Yoru à sa droite. Quand la messe commença et que l'oncle lâcha Yoru des yeux pour se concentrer sur le sermon du prêtre, il se pencha à l'oreille de l'Hokage.

- C'est une magnifique Belle au bois dormant que nous avons là...je me demande si elle se réveillerait avec le baiser de son prince charmant...chuchotta Yoru.

L'Hokage ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle observa Yoru du coin de l'oeil, qui attendait la réaction de sa patronne.

- Bon, tu t'en occupe le plus rapidemant possible...tu as carte blanche...

- Bien, merci Hokage-sama...conclut le brun.

- Pas d'imprudence, Nanako.

- ...

Le brun sourit. Le mot "imprudence" était banni de son vocabulaire. La messe funèbre continua puis s'acheva. Le cercueil fût scellé et dès cet instant, Yoru se mit à compter. Le cortège funéraire avança silencieusement. Plus le temps passait, plus Yoru boullonnait intérieurement. L'Hokage l'observait de temps en temps, son impassibilité persistante prouvait à quel point il était énervé. Le cerceuil fût finalement mis en terre, les hôtes se retirèrent. Yoru se dissimula sur les branches d'un arbre. Quand il fût assuré que le dernier convive ait disparu, il descendit de l'arbre. Il ne remarqua aucune présence autour de lui et soupira. Il abattit violemment son poing sur la terre fraichement retournée, qui vola. Yoru descendit dans la fosse et ouvrit le cerceuil. Il s'empara du corps d'Hikaru. Au cas où des personnes malintentionnées viendraient profaner la tombe, il déposa un clône du jeune homme dans le cercueil. Il referma le tout et partit, il fallait faire vite. Il sauta de branche en branche, Hikaru sur son dos, jusqu'à atteindre une clairière. Il posa doucement Hikaru sur le sol et s'accroupit. Il sortit une petite seringue contenant un liquide violet. 

- Il est temps de réveiller la princesse...dit Yoru en plantant la seringue dans le bras d'Hikaru.

Il prit le pouls de l'homme qui gisait sur la terre. Il sourit quand il le sentit battre. Il saisit un petit cachet blanc qu'il glissa dans sa bouche. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hikaru, poussant le médicament dans la bouche du jeune homme. Il l'avala.

- Avec ça, la princesse devrait retrouver toutes ses capacités...commenta Yoru.

Il s'asseya près de l'homme qui commençait à reprendre les couleurs de la vie. Son ventre était soulevé par sa respiration retrouvée, ses joues redevenaient roses, son corps bougeait. Yoru ne retira pas son regard glacé de l'homme. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage blanc de Yoru. Hikaru croyait être arrivé au paradis et qu' un ange se penchait sur lui. Il tendit péniblement la main jusqu'à atteindre la face de l'ange. 

- Bonjour, Hikaru-san, bienvenue dans le monde des vivants...déclara délicatement Yoru.

- ...

Hikaru laissa ses doigts caresser la chevelure brune de Yoru. Il ne se plaigna pas.

- Non, vous n'êtes pas mort, Hikaru-san...dit Yoru avec un sourire en lisant dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

- Qui ...qui êtes-vous? demanda Hikaru d'une voix pâteuse.

- Je m'appelle Yoru, ninja du village de Konoha...pour vous servir, Hikaru-san.

- ...comment?...

- Vous avez été empoisonné, victime d'un poison qu'on appelle le poison de la Belle au bois dormant car il permet de simuler la mort alors que vous êtes simplement endormi...sur ce, votre gentil tonton n'a pas perdu de temps pour vous organiser des funérailles somptueuses...expliqua Yoru.

- ...

- Vous pouvez remercier Itachi Uchiwa, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu remarquer votre empoisonnement...c'est un poison assez rare et il faut vraiment être ignitié pour le détecter au premier coup d'oeil...renchérit Yoru.

Itachi Uchiwa...ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais là Hikaru avait l'esprit trop embrumé pour réfléchir. Il observa Yoru. Il le trouvait vraiment irrésistible. Hikaru avait l'impression que des lèvres avaient frotté les siennes, mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Yoru l'aida à se relever.

- Au vu de la situation, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous fassiez le mort...la personne qui vous a empoisonné pourrait bien remettre ça...on va vous cacher à Konoha...

Tout en disant ça, Yoru le chargea sur son dos et entreprit de le ramener à Konoha. Hikaru sentait les sensations lui revenir progressivement. Il sentait le dos de Yoru contre son torse, le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, il entendait le bruit des pas rapides de Yoru sur les branches...il avait l'impression de revivre. Ils atteignirent Konoha à la tombée de la nuit et Yoru amena son hôte directement dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

- Bonsoir Hokage-sama. dit Yoru en déposant Hikaru dans un fauteuil.

La blonde observa le jeune homme dont elle était allée à l'enterrement le matin même. Pour un mort, il lui parassait bien vivant. 

- Hokage-sama...articula faiblement Hikaru.

- Hikaru Sakurai, un des dirigeants de la mafia...je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de t'avoir ramené à la vie...commenta la blonde.

- Je tiens à vous remercier pour cela, Hokage-sama...

Même s'ils étaient une famille de mafieux, les Sakurai étaient une des plus grandes familles du pays du feu. Par leurs activités louches, ils étaient devenus une grande puissance financière. L'Hokage préfèrait les avoir à l'oeil.

- Apparement, quelqu'un en voudrait à ta vie...tu vas donc rester ici, dans une planque...

- Hokage-sama...je voudrais embaucher un ninja...je crois que mon oncle à essayé de me tuer...je voudrais me venger...de même que de tous les autres dirigeants de la mafia. Je veux prendre les rênes de toute l'organisation.

L'Hokage regarda le jeune homme qui était assis dans le fauteuil, les traits encore tirés mais l'air déterminé. La blonde l'observa.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on aurait en échange? l'interrogea la blonde.

- Toutes les activités de ma famille dans votre pays seront annulées...je le jure...et si ça ne suffit pas, je vous payerez avec de l'argent quand je récupérerais l'organisation...

- Marché conclu. acheva Tsunade...Yoru, je te confie cette mission...enquête et résouds ce problème...

- Bien, Hokage-sama...

Hikaru fût logé dans un appartement vers le centre du village et il ne sortait que rarement. Yoru menait ses recherches pour débusquer le ou les assassins, tout en continuant sa mission concernant les deux Uchiwa. Pendant près de trois ans, Hikaru fit le mort. Yoru avançait. Il découvrit que les cinq grands autres dirigeants étaient derrière tout ça, et que ce fût l'oncle qui avait eu l'idée du poison. Quand Hikaru l'apprit, il ne pût empêcher un rictus de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Son oncle, il en avait la confirmation.

- Yoru...tu m'aideras à me venger? lui demanda Hikaru.

- Oui, Hikaru-san...je me charge de tout.

Hikaru regarda Yoru, il était tellement attirant. Tout en laissant son regard se poser sur le brun, il se remémora le premier jour de leur rencontre. Il se rappela de cette sensation de baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Yoru...

- Oui, Hikaru-san? 

- Est-ce que...tu m'as embrassé le premier jour de notre rencontre?

- Oui.

Hikaru ouvrit des yeux vraiment ronds. Ses joues devinrent légèrement rouges, il tremblait un peu.

- Il fallait que je vous fasse ingurgiter un certain médicament...c'était le seul moyen pour que vous l'avaliez...je m'excuse si je vous ai offensé...

- ...non...ce n'est rien...

Hikaru était perdu. Il se questionnait: Pourquoi cet homme l'attirait autant?

Un jour, Hikaru s'était installé à sa fenêtre. Il faisait beau dehors mais il évitait de sortir le jour. Et ce qu'il vit ce jour-là l'étonna. Une jeune femme, qui ressemblait terriblement à Yoru était en train de cheminer dans la rue. Il la vit s'asseoir sur un banc, pile en face de sa fenêtre et il ne pût s'empêcher de la détailler. Ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus, cette peau opaline, ses lèvres délicates et rouges, ses yeux bleus et glacés. Elle portait un yukata noir et échancré, laissant Hikaru admirer son corps. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une autre personne, un homme qui venait d'arriver. Il la vit avancer, elle avait le symbole d'un croissant de lune blanc sur un fond noir dans le dos. Elle embrassa l'homme et Hikaru se sentit légèrement brisé. Il se mit à observer cet homme. Grand, la peau blanche lui aussi, de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval, des yeux noirs qui devenaient doux quand ils se posaient sur la jeune femme. Cet homme avait tout de l'homme amoureux...Hikaru sourit tristement. Le soir, Yoru vint lui rendre visite. Quand il lui parla d'une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait trait pout trait et qu'il la lui décrivit, il entendit Yoru soupirer.

- Je vous conseille de laisser tomber cette femme, Hikaru-san...c'est la compagne d'Itachi Uchiwa...la convoiter, c'est s'assurer de se mettre le clan Uchiwa à dos, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'expliquer avec eux...ils sont têtus...

- Itachi Uchiwa...tu m'es as déjà parlé...tu le connais, non?

- En quelque sorte...dit Yoru avec un sourire ironique.

Hikaru regarda Yoru. Son visage souriant lui serrait le coeur, il avait envie de le toucher, de plus en plus...

- Yoru...

- Oui?

- Embrasses-moi...

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Yoru le fixa. Hikaru avait les yeux baissés, le teint rouge et les mains sur sa bouche.

- ...je m'interdis de nouer une quelconque relation extra-professionnelle avec mon employeur...quand je vous dirais " Mission accomplie." et si vous voulez toujours m'embrasser, j'accéderais à votre requête...déclara Yoru.

Hikaru releva la tête. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu...

Itachi dormait, nu, dans son grand lit. Il venait de faire l'amour avec Nanako et était complètement sur les rotules. Yoru n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser de l'étreinte du brun. Il s'habilla et se sauva par la fenêtre. Ce soir, c'était le grand soir...

Le jeune homme poussa la porte du bar. Ils étaient sensés y être. Il pénétra dans cet endroit assez feutré et mal famé. Le repaire des traficants et autres mafieux. Il était habillé de façon volontairement provocante. Ses habits de cuir noir semblaient être peints sur sa peau blanche. Il était tellemant beau que tous les habitués se tournèrent sur son passage. Le haut court et le pantalon taille basse mettait son corps en valeur. Il s'installa au comptoir et commanda un whisky. Il les vit attablés à laur table habituelle, deux d'entre eux le fixaient déjà. Il pensa que c'était trop facile. Il sirota tranquillement son verre, attendant qu'ils osent l'aborder. Il n'attendit pas longtemps.

- Vous êtes seul? Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous, si vous voulez...lui dit un des hommes. 

- Ce n'est pas de refus...dit le jeune homme.

Il avait décidé de la jouer prude, limite vierge éffarouchée. Dès qu'il fût assis, il vit que les cinq hommes le fixaient comme s'il n'était qu'un bout de viande particulièrement appétissant. Trop facile, décidément...Il discuta avec eux, finit son whisky, en commanda un autre, puis un autre...généralement, il tenait bien l'alcool, mais là, il avait besoin de jouer les hommes saoûls pour atteindre son objectif. Ca ne rata pas. Dès qu'ils le virent pompette, les cinq hommes lui proposèrent d'aller se reposer à l'étage, étant donné qu'ils étaient les patrons de ce bar, ils disposaient d'appartements privés à l'étage. Le jeune homme acquiesca. Il fit semblant d'avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, chancela et s'agrippa à un des hommes. Ils lui firent monter l'escalier et ouvrirent une chambre. A peine y furent-ils tous entrés que les cinq hommes poussèrent le jeune homme sur le sol.

- T'es une vraie salope pour te trimballer fringué comme ça...allumeuse...lui dit l'un des hommes.

Rapidement, ils arrachèrent les vêtements de Yoru, qui faisait semblant de se débattre, de s'opposer. Il se retrouva nu, un homme derrière lui qui inséra violemment son membre dans l'intimité du brun. Il hurla, laissa des larmes se nicher dans ses yeux. Ses cris cessèrent quand un autre homme passa sa verge dans sa bouche. Yoru attendait que ça finisse. Ca faisait parti de son plan, cependant, il trouvait ses "violeurs" particulièrement pitoyables. Ils étaient mauvais, Yoru ne bandait pas. Pour leur donner l'illusion que son corps réagissait, il pensa à ses étreintes avec Sasuke, Itachi et Neji. Ca eût l'effet escompté. Il bandait un peu.

- Tu aimes ça, hein? Sale chienne...

Les cinq hommes lui passèrent dessus. Yoru touchait au but. Ils étaient toujours sur le sol, en train de le malmener. Quand le dernier des cinq eût fini, qu'ils étaient tous essoufflés, Yoru décida d'agir. Un kunai apparut dans sa main et dans un geste rapide, il leur trancha la gorge. Leur sang gicla, ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Le corps nu et maculé de sperme de Yoru se trouva taché de sang. Il alluma et éteigna la lumière, signalant qu'il avait terminé. Il s'assit sur un grand fauteuil de cuir rouge. On frappa à la porte et Hikaru entra. Il tomba sur cinq corps qui gisaient nus, dans une mare faite de leur propre sang et devant lui, nu et essangue, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil se tenait Yoru. Son regard était étrange et inquiétant. Ses yeux habituellement bleus étaient voilés de gris, il observait les cadavres d'un regard vide et absent, comme si cette vue ne l'atteignait pas. Hikaru avança dans la pièce, progressant vers Yoru et quand il fût à deux mètres de lui, il se leva. Hikaru rougit un peu en voyant cet homme qui l'attirait tant nu. 

- Mission accomplie, Hikaru-san. dit d'une voix suave Yoru.

- ...

Yoru trouva la salle de bains et se plaça sous la douche. Il laissa l'eau tiède la débarrasser du sang et de la semence de ses partenaires. Il noua négligemment une serviette autour de sa taille et retourna dans la chambre. Hikaru était accroupi près du corps de son oncle. Yoru avait laissé le kunai qui les avait assassiné à proximité. Il le saisit. D'un coup sec, il émascula le corps sans vie et finit par planté l'arme dans l'intimité de son oncle.Il se releva et cracha sur la dépouille.

- Tu as eu ce que tu méritais, saleté de violeur et d'assassin. chuchotta-t-il. 

Yoru l'observait de l'embrasure de la porte. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers ses vêtements, les saisissant. Il sentit alors deux bras enlacer sa taille. 

- Tu me dois un baiser, Yoru. Je ne suis plus ton employeur...

- Vous avez bonne mémoire, Hikaru-san.

- Tais-toi et embrasses-moi...

Yoru s'éxécuta. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme, qui ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir l'échange. Les mains d'Hikaru frôlaient le corps dénudé de son ex-employé, insistant sur des zones assez intimes de sa personnes.

- Yoru, je veux te faire l'amour...ici et maintenant...chuchotta Hikaru avant d'enfoncer sa langue dans l'oreille de Yoru.

- Vous voulez faire l'amour entouré de cadavres? susurra Yoru.

- Je ne pourrais pas tenir une seconde de plus sans te prendre...laisse-moi te souiller...s'il-te-plait, mon ange...

- Hikaru-san...

- ...je sais que tu aimes le sang, te baigner dedans te remplis de joie, non? 

- Hikaru-san...je voudrais une chose en échange...

- Tout ce que tu veux...

- Je désirerais accéder à vos archives concernant vos relations avec le conseil dirigeant de Konoha...

- C'est tout? ...c'est d'accord...

Hikaru poussa Yoru sur le sol taché de sang. La serviette qui cachait l'entrejambe de Yoru vola rapidement. Hikaru se déshabilla rapidement, il ne tenait plus. Yoru était au nirvana, son amant le faisait plané comme une seule autre personne l'avait fait avant longtemps avant lui. Yoru défaillait presque: les corps inanimés, l'odeur de la mort, du sang, de la sueur, le membre dressé qui l'empalait inlassablement...tout ce qu'il n'avait pas vécu depuis de nombreuses années. Hikaru se contentait d'assouvir son désir. Quand il constata qu'il emmenait le brun dans le même univers de jouissance que lui, il en fût satisfait. Quand Hikaru se libéra, laissant sa semence se propager dans son corps, il le suivit dans la jouissance. Hikaru se retira doucement de lui, mais chose qui le surpris, Yoru le retint. Il en voulait encore. Ils firent l'amour trois fois, Yoru était tellement bien qu'il ne pensa pas à prendre Hikaru. Le temps passait. Yoru dû quitter Hikaru et rentrer à la demeure Uchiwa. 

Itachi s'était réveillé. Il venait de faire un rêve bizarre qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Il chercha à tatons le corps de Nanako qui était sensé reposer près du sien. Il ne le trouva pas. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, peut-être était elle partie avec Neji et Sasuke. Il se leva et alla vers la chambre qu'occupait ses deux autres amants. Il les vit, mais s'aperçut que Nanako n'était pas avec eux. Il en profita pour recouvrir Sasuke, complètement nu, blotti contre le corps d'un Neji tout aussi habillé que lui et qui monopolisait les couvertures. Il sourit, il ne pût s'empêcher de les trouver mignons. Il continua sa recherche, toutes les pièces de la maison y passèrent, il regarda dans le jardin, mais ne la trouva pas. Résigné, il remonta se coucher. Il était allongé depuis cinq minutes et avait fermé ses yeux quand il entendit la fenêtre s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas. Il entendit un soupir et identifia Yoru. Il devait avoir eu une mission nocturne et rassuré, ne s'en formalisa pas. Demain, il se promit d'avoir une discussion avec l'Hokage...Il sentit une odeur familière qui ne lui plaisait pas, celle du sang qui venait de couler.Yoru s'asseya près de lui, il sentait son souffle chaud caresser son visage.

- Tu sais quoi, Ita? c'est Yoru, le seul et unique, sans Nanako...elle dort profondément en moi...J'ai passé une excellente soirée, j'ai tué et massacré cinq grosses pourritures mafieuses qui n'étaient vraiment pas douées au plumard...ensuite, j'ai baisé dans leur sang avec un véritable dieu du sexe, encore plus doué que toi et Sasuke...c'est te dire le niveau...j'ai rarement pris un pied pareil...et dans leur sang tiède...

Itachi écoutait silencieusement ce que Yoru lui racontait. Il était un peu dégoûté, mais il se rappelait le penchant immodéré de Yoru et de Sasuke pour les parties de jambes en l'air dans des lieux et des circonstances étranges. Il attendit la suite.

- ...donc, j'ai bien baisé...le dernier qui m'a pris dans un océan de sang, entouré de milliers de cadavres était un membre de ta famille...ce qui me fait dire qu'il est de famille que les Uchiwa aient le trou si serré...

Il émit un faible rire. Itachi se demandait maintenant quel autre Uchiwa avait été capable de coucher avec Yoru, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient que deux...soudainement, un détail le frappa, non, ils n'étaient pas que deux...il y avait lui...

- Apparemment, tu as compris...le seul autre homme, l'Uchiwa qui m'a emmené dans une telle extase était Madara Uchiwa...


	20. Chapter 20

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako, Yoru et Hikaru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appelerait " Sasuke" et ce dernier ne serait pas en train de s'arracher les yeux avec son sublime frère ainé...

Pairing: Ita / Nana, Sasu / Nana...

Petite ola de Blacknana07: Vingt chapitres...vingt chapitres...incroyable mais vrai...au départ, Yoru était parti pour faire une dizaine de chapitres, une quinzaine au grand maximum...vingt chapitres et j'ai pas encore terminé ( ne pleurez pas!!). C'est le moment de remercier tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue dans l'aventure Yoru, mon Nabot-kun qui m'apportait son avis et ses commentaires avec sincérité ( " Y a une faute là...t'es pas douée avec les accents..."), Fifine, qui écoutait sans broncher mes délires et qui est donc très méritante, ma femme qui essayait de me suivre péniblement, Mel qui attend patiemment que je termine Yoru pour me consacrer à Konoha High School Host Club et aussi une pensée pour Edward, qui subissait toutes mes sautes d'humeur quand l'inspiration ne venait pas ou quand il y avait un bug...un énorme merci aux lecteurs, assidus ou non, sans qui rien n'aurait été possible, et aux reviewers qui m'assuraient de leur soutien, notamment Ykyrya...MERCI !! (ça fait un peu cérémonie des Oscars...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Yoru. Celui-ci arborait un sourire provocateur et fier, laissant l'Uchiwa perplexe. Madara Uchiwa, son ancêtre, son mentor à l'Akatsuki, le seul qui lui avait échappé... couchait avec Yoru. Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de l'ainé des Uchiwa. Yoru savait qu'il avait plongé un de ses amants dans le doute et le désarroi les plus profonds.

- Occupes-toi bien d'elle, Uchiwa...dit mollement Yoru.

- Pardon?

Il n'eût pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose, Nanako, inconsciente, lui tomba littéralement dans les bras. Il la réceptionna et la cala contre lui.

- Dans quel merdier tu t'es encore mise, amour? demanda Itachi à la jeune femme assoupie.

Il se leva, portant Nanako dans ses bras. Le corps de cette dernière était couvert de sang, de liquide blanchâtre, de sueur et de traces de coups. En passant dans le couloir, il croisa Sasuke qui venait de se lever pour aller boire. Quand il vit son amante dans cet état, il critiqua gentiment Itachi, disant qu'il avait des déviances sexuelles pareilles aux siennes.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, imbécile...déclara Itachi d'une voix froide. C'est Yoru qui est revenu dans cet état...

Le sourire goguenard de Sasuke s'effaça aussitôt. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et fit couler l'eau chaude. Itachi prit un gant et du savon et lava la jeune femme sous le regard de Sasuke qui s'étonna de la quantité de sang qui disparraissait dans les canalisations. Il remarqua qu'elle avait des marques aux poignets, comme si elle avait été attachée, de bleus et de suçons qui parsemaient sa peau pâle. Ils ignoraient ce qui s'était passé et voulaient vraiment le savoir. Itachi se dit qu'une discussion avec l'Hokage s'imposait vraiment. Quand elle fût plus présentable, Sasuke enveloppa son corps dans son peignoir noir et Itachi la reprit dans ses bras pour la ramener dans son lit. A aucun moment, la jeune Mitsuke ne se réveilla. Neji se leva à son tour et trouva ses trois amants dans la chambre de l'ainé des Uchiwa. A voir les têtes qu'ils tiraient, ils n'étaient pas d'humeur joyeuse. Neji avait appris que dans ses cas-là, il fallait se faire tout petit. Il se posa en face d'eux et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps de la jeune femme.

- Itachi, tu aurais pu y aller mollo...il fallait pas pousser le sadomaso au point de la tabasser...constata Neji.

- ...quoi?

- A voir ses traces, elle devait être au sol, non? interrogea-t-il Itachi.

- ...je n'en ai aucune idée...demande à Yoru...enfin, s'il revient un jour...répondit Itachi.

- Yoru? demanda le Hyûga. Encore une mission tordue...

Le silence des deux Uchiwa confirma cette version. Itachi se leva, s'habilla, et disparut.

- Il est allé voir l'Hokage...commenta Sasuke.

- Tu ne veux pas y aller, Sasu?

- Non...je préfère rester avec elle...et vu comme il est remonté, je pense qu'on entendra bientôt ses hurlements d'ici, il n'est pas patient pour deux sous...dit Sasuke en passant sa main dans la longue chevelure ébène de son amante.

Il avait raison. Itachi sautait de toit en toit jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage. Il entra brusquement dans le bureau, la blonde s'était endormie sur de la paperasse et un petit filet de bave s'échappait de ses lèvres. Itachi claqua violemment la porte, sortant Tsunade du pays merveilleux des rêves bleus.

- Quoi? Keeesss ky ya??bégaya la blonde en mâchant ses mots.

- Où, qui, pourquoi, comment...énuméra Itachi.

- Itachi Uchiwa...remarqua finalement la blonde en s'étirant longuement.

- Répondez à mes questions, Tsunade...

- Mais de quoi tu me parles? Je comprends rien...

- YORU!! ...quelle était sa mission? s'emporta le brun.

- Aaaahhh, ça y est, je vois...à en croire ta réaction, il a mit son plan louche à éxécution...il a pas dû revenir dans un état glorieux...

Elle saisit sa gourde de sake et porta le liquide à ses lèvres. Légèrement requinquée, elle consentit à répondre à certaines questions de l'Uchiwa, qui perdait de plus en plus le peu de patience qu'il avait.

- Alors...où: dans un bar tenu par des mafieux, dans un des quartiers malfamés de la périphérie...qui: les cinq grands dirigeants de la mafia qu'il devait et qu'il a éliminés...pourquoi: c'était sa mission...comment: il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches...ce que je peux te dire, c'est que sa mission à été un franc succés...

- ...Itachi? se hasarda la blonde.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle portait des traces de coups, de liens serrés aux poignets? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

- Un plan à la Yoru...comme il le dit: " Les amener au septième ciel avant de précipiter leur chute en enfer..." ça me parait assez clair, non?

- Qui était le commanditaire? l'interrogea Itachi.

- Itachi...

- QUI ?

- ...tu ne dois pas le toucher...compris?

- ...qui?...

- Hikaru Sakurai.

Le brun disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Si la blonde ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne lui restait qu'une solution: mettre la main sur Hikaru Sakurai.

Pendant ce temps-là, Neji et Sasuke faisaient leur calin du matin. Ils avaiant laissé Nanako dans le lit d'Itachi et s'était éclipsés pour prendre un peu de bon temps. Nanako était plongée dans les méandres de son subconscient, elle se tenait face à Yoru. Ce dernier venait de tout lui raconter et se faisait vertement réprimander.

- Pourquoi tu es revenu dans cet état? Ca t'aurait tué de faire un brin de toilette avant de rentrer? Itachi est vraiment furieux...

- ...furieux que je me sois fais péter le cul par un autre que Sasuke, Neji ou lui...

- YORU!!

- C'est un peu la vérité...mais il fallait que je les secoue un peu...Madara est en vie et il a juré de faire tomber Konoha...je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça...

- ...c'est ...c'est vrai qu'il a été...enfin, que vous...

- ...qu'il a été mon amant? Oh que oui!! ...mais c'était il y a très longtemps...déclara Yoru avec un air nostalgique.

- Tu l'aimais?

- Comme un frère...sinon, c'était purement sexuel...

Nanako rougit un peu. Entendre parler Yoru d'une partie de son passé était assez étonnant. Il ne se confiait jamais à la jeune femme, bien qu'ils habitaient dans le même corps.

- Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? l'interrogea Nanako.

- On utilise les archives de la famille Sakurai...crois-moi, on en tirera beaucoup d'infos...ils savent tout ce qui se passe à Konoha, il fallait absolument mettre la main sur ces documents...lui répondit Yoru.

- Bien...et pour Hikaru?

Là, ce fût au tour de Yoru de s'empourprer. Il avait adoré faire l'amour avec le brun, avec ou sans le cadre gore. Hikaru était le genre d'homme de Yoru, beau, brun, dominateur et impitoyable. Nanako lui sourit.

- Il ne te laisse pas indifférent, à ce que je vois...chuchotta Nanako avec un sourire complice.

- Ton silence confirme mes dires...est-ce que tu veux que je me renseigne pour que tu puisses avoir ton propre corps?

- Ce ne sera pas la peine...et puis, je suis bien avec toi...lui dit Yoru.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot...

- ...Tu le constateras bien assez tôt...chuchotta Yoru d'une voix tellement basse que Nanako dû se pencher pour l'entendre.

- C'est possible...

Yoru pensa " Plus que tu ne le crois..." et les deux partenaires définirent la suite de leur plan.

Itachi Uchiwa avait repéré la maison des Sakurai et il s'y rendait d'un pas plus que rapide. Il frappa violemment à la porte et un homme vînt lui ouvrir. Il demanda à être reçu par Hikaru Sakurai. L'homme de main, peu coopératif, apprit à ses dépens qu'il ne fallait jamais rien refuser à un Uchiwa particulièrement énervé. Il consentit à lui ouvrir la porte et le mena jusqu'au nouveau chef de famille.

Hikaru Sakurai était debout près d'une fenêtre, il regardait distraitement un point au loin. Itachi le détailla. Le chef Sakurai était d'une beauté étrange, presque maladive. Il portait un simple yukata de coton noir sans aucun motif, ses cheveux mi-longs étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval qui retombait négligemment sur son épaule droite. Ses yeux marrons se posèrent sur l'ainé des Uchiwa. Il s'avança vers lui.

- Itachi Uchiwa...que me vaut la visite de l'héritier du clan maudit? demanda Hikaru avec un sourire.

- Il parait que vous êtes le dernier employeur de Yoru...en quoi consistait sa mission? interrogea Itachi sans aucune délicatesse.

- Il devait éliminer les cinq parrains de la mafia...et me venger de mon oncle par la même occasion...

- Comment s'y est-il prit? le questionna Itachi.

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions? rétorqua Hikaru.

- Parce que j'ai moyennenment apprecié son retour couvert de sang et de bleus...il habite près de chez moi...mentit Itachi.

- Il doit être un de vos bons amis...constata Hikaru.

- Assez, oui...maintenant, répondez à ma question, s'il vous plait.

- Il a couché avec les cinq en même temps...il a joué le rôle d'une faible créature qui serait tombée dans leus filets...un coup classique...enfin, d'après ce qu'il m'a expliqué...

- Et vous avez couché ensemble, non?

- ...en effet...c'est lui qui vous l'a dit?

- Oui. répondit Itachi faiblement.

- En tout cas, je vous dois des remerciements. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie indirectement, il y a trois ans...Yoru vous expliquera tout...reprit Hikaru.

- Et quand vous le verrez, pourriez-vous lui transmettre le message suivant, je vous prie? :" La prochaine fois, n'espère pas être le seme..." Il comprendra.

- ...je vais me retirer...

- Passez une bonne journée...conclut Hikaru.

Et après ce bref entretien qui apporta certains éclaircissements à Itachi, ce dernier aboutit à un certain constat: Hikaru Sakurai l'insupportait au plus haut point.

Nanako ouvrit les yeux. Elle essaya de se lever mais dû se rendre à l'évidence, son corps entier lui faisait mal. Elle maudit Yoru et rechercha Itachi, Sasuke et Neji. Elle réitéra une nouvelle fois, et y parvint tant bien que mal. Elle entendit certains gémissements de Sasuke, qui apparement, était en dessous, et descendit l'escalier péniblement. Elle réussit à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle avait attrapé des médicaments au passage et les ingurgitait. Elle ne voulait pas s'allonger de nouveau car elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se relever. La porte d'entrée claqua. Elle savait que c'était Itachi. Il s'installa à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler. Un long silence s'installa que Nanako finit par briser.

- Je suis desolée...tu as dû te faire du souci...je ne savais rien mais j'aurais dû réagir...je m'en veux tellement...Itachi...

- Ca va maintenant...j'ai eu certains éclaircissements...ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux...mais à Yoru...

- Tu m'en veux, Uchiwa? demanda la voix suave de Yoru. C'est Nanako qui m'a fait sortir...

- Tu m'énerves à tout faire par derrière...

- D'habitude, tu aimes plutôt ça...continua Yoru avec un sourire ironique.

- Je comprends qu'il t'attire...il a le même humour vaseux que toi, ce Hikaru Sakurai...

- ...tu es allé le voir? l'interrogea Yoru sur un ton plus dur.

- ...je lui ai dit que tu étais notre voisin, pour qu'il ne se pose pas de questions si jamais il voit Nanako...lui faire croire que vous êtes deux...

- D'ailleurs, il m'a chargé d'un message pour toi: " La prochaine fois, n'espère pas être le seme."

- ...C'est ce qu'on verra...pensa Yoru à haute voix, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

- Ca, c'est moche...Je sais pas ce que tu mijotes, avec ou sans Nanako, mais je n'aime pas ça...si je vois Nanako revenir dans cet état, je trouve un moyen pour te faire sortir d'elle et je te tue. C'est clair?

- J'ai peur, Itachi. Je crois que ta menace aura du mal à être éxécutée...dit Yoru.

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant et céda sa place à Nanako. Elle sentait Yoru qui rigolait encore au fond d'elle. Devant le visage grave d'Itachi, elle préféra rester silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard de son amour. Ce dernier soupira et lui prit le menton entre les mains. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Quand tu te seras remise, je me débrouillerais pour tout effacer de la présence de ces hommes dans ton corps...nous sommes les trois seuls qui pouvons te toucher, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne te laisserais même pas à Sasuke.

Nanako s'empourpra alors que les lèvres d'Itachi se perdait dans sa nuque.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu aimes Sasuke...même quand il me fait l'amour sous tes yeux. Nous trois, plus Neji que tu as encore du mal à accepter totalement, à aimer comme tu nous aimes, sommes complémentaires. Toi et moi, nous ne pourrions pas exister sans Sasuke, et cela, tu en es parfaitement conscient...mais là, tu es en colère...

- Nanako...

- Itachi...avec Yoru...nous sommes en train de préparer quelque chose de vraiment affreux, mais rassures-toi, le clan Uchiwa ne sera pas inquiété...nous devons supprimer des personnes très importantes...nous devons nous venger d'elles...c'est pour ça que Yoru a effectué cette mission...

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Itachi la ressera dans ses bras.

- C'est donc ça que vous complotez...tu as si peu confiance en moi pour ne pas m'en parler...

- Tu ne m'as rien dit quand tu as massacré ton clan et t'es enfuis...Moi, je ne partirais pas...tout est prévu, on a plus qu'à attendre...commenta Nanako.

- Ne le prends pas mal...mais je ne veux pas vous mouiller, Sasuke, Neji et toi...je vous protège de notre folie...

- Nanako, dans un couple, on peut tout se dire...

- Tout sauf ça...je projette l'assassinat de hautes personnalités, et même si elles ne manqueront à personne, il ne faut pas éveiller des doutes.

Nanako lui sourit et l'embrassa. Itachi sût qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus d'elle, elle l'avait eu avec ce baiser. Cependant, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, il réfléchissait. Qui pouvaient bien être ces personnes? Pourquoi Nanako leur en voulait-elle autant? Il se concentra sur les lèvres rouges qui parsemaient son cou de doux baisers. Il se promit de tout tirer au clair, cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas du tout...


	21. Chapter 21

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako, Yoru et Hikaru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appelerait " Sasuke" et ce dernier a fini par foutre sa pâtée à mon Ita chéri...IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAA !! Pourquoi t'es mort? ...snif, snif...

Pairing: Ita / Nana, Sasu / Nana...

Note: Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de ce vingt-et-unième chapitre de Yoru. Je me suis mise à travailler sur _Esprit d'entreprise _avec Lady Seraphita, et j'ai délaissé ma fic... (à plat ventre le visage dans la poussière) Je suis désolée, pardonnez-moi!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke et Neji étaient tendrement enlassés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La maison était silencieuse. Les lèvres de Sasuke se baladaient librement sur la nuque blanche de son amant. La prise de Neji s'accentua, arrachant un petit cri de bien-être à Sasuke.

Dans le salon, Itachi laissait Nanako l'embrasser. Malgré la douleur de son corps, Nanako essayait de le détendre, essayait de lui faire sortir de la tête toutes les questions qu'il se posait. Mais Itachi Uchiwa était loin d'être un naif. Il rentrait dans le jeu de Nanako, lui donnant l'impression de tout dominer mais il était le réel meneur du jeu. Nanako s'appliquait avec une ardeur certaine à titiller le corps de son amant. Il la serra dans ses bras. Nanako entendait Yoru lui dire que l'Uchiwa avait beau être amoureux d'elle, il n'était pas bête. Peu après cette remarque, Itachi lui dit:

- N'espère pas t'en tirer avec des baisers et des caresses...je n'oublie pas le sujet de notre conversation...

- ...

- Si tu veux de l'aide, je peux t'en donner...tu m'as bien aidé...

- ...

- Itachi, tu ne peux rien faire, cette histoire concerne seulement les Mitsuke, pas les Uchiwa. Je ne risque rien, ne t'inquiètes pas...

- J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter...Tu n'as pas vu l'état dans lequel tu es revenue, enfin...Yoru est revenu...tout ce sang...

- C'était notre mission.

- Tu aurais pu les assassiner un par un, au fur et à mesure, mais non, il a fallu que tu fasses ça...

- ...

- Ca, je ne peux pas le tolérer.

- Itachi...je suis désolée, que veux-tu que je fasses de plus? lui demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- ...

- ...tu veux que je rampe en te suppliant de me pardonner? l'interrogea-t-elle avec ironie.

- C'est une idée mais non. Je veux que tu me fasses confiance, c'est tout.

- Je te fais confiance. Et je t'aime.

- ...

- Itachi? Amour?

- Embrasse-moi...

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de saisir les lèvres pâles de son amant.

Le temps passa. Ce fût rapidement la mi-décembre. Les missions, toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres se succédaient. Sasuke tirait la tête, Neji allait devoir retourner dans la demeure familiale pour passer les fêtes avec son clan. Nanako n'était pas sujette à une franche rigolade non plus, elle ne voulait pas voir un de ses amants s'éloigner d'elle et faisait front avec Sasuke. Itachi tentait de composer avec la morosité ambiante qui régnait à la demeure Uchiwa.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'allait jamais revenir...argumenta Itachi.

- Il va me manquer, je n'aurais plus mon calin matinal, je pourrais plus jouer avec ses cheveux... déclara mollement Sasuke.

- ...je ne pourrais plus voir son beau sourire quand je lui préparai son plat préféré...et puis les fêtes, on les passe avec les gens qu'on aime...et moi, j'aime Neji.renchérit Nanako.

- Je ne suis pas encore parti...il nous reste une semaine...arrêtez de bouder, vous êtes libres de venir me voir, j'ai toujours ma chambre...tenta de raisonner Neji.

- Ecoutez donc la voix de la sagesse...ironisa Itachi. Il y en a au moins un qui rattrape les deux autres.

- Itachi...gronda Sasuke.

- Neji a raison. Il nous reste une semaine...

- Ca y est, la raison commence à leur revenir...commenta Itachi.

Les quatre étaient attablés, en "famille". Il était près de midi trente et Itachi s'était chargé de préparer le repas. Nanako n'avait pas eu envie de cuisiner, Sasuke et Neji se papouillaient comme si la fin du monde était proche et Itachi n'avait donc pas eu le choix.

- Dis, Itachi...c'est une carotte ce truc? demanda Sasuke, un petit aliment orangé coincé dans ses baguettes.

- Je crois que oui...lui répondit son frère.

Les autres regardèrent leurs assiettes, l'air peu rassuré. Itachi Uchiwa avait beau être un génie, un des ninjas le plus fort de Konoha et un homme assez bien fichu, il était nul une fois arrivé dans une cuisine. Avec lui, même la préparation des plats les plus simples tournait à l'enfer sur terre. Il essayait pourtant de s'appliquer, il était concentré sur le livre de cuisine mais le résultat ne ressemblait jamais à ce qui était prévu et illustré dans l'ouvrage. Sasuke et Neji se débrouillaient, leur cuisine n'était pas de la haute gastronomie mais c'était bon et simple. Nanako était celle qui se débrouillait le mieux devant une casserole. Contrairement à Itachi, quand elle utilisait le livre de cuisine, le plat obtenu était le parfait jumeau de la photographie. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles les trois hommes étaient heureux de la voir s'affairer aux fourneaux. Au moins, ils étaient sûrs de bien manger. Le repas fini, le bicarbonate de soude sous le coude, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Ils n'avaient plus de missions jusqu'au début de l'année suivante et ils profitaient donc de leurs vacances. Sauf Yoru. Parfois, il s'absentait en pleine nuit et partait passer un agréable moment avec Hikaru. Le lieu qui abritait leurs ébats n'était pas une morgue, comme pour leur première fois, mais une chambre des appartements privés du chef de la famille Sakurai. Hikaru avait fait installer un grand lit au milieu de la pièce, les draps de couleur sombre étaient changés après leurs unions et la chambre avait été insonorisée. Yoru se laissait totalement aller dans les bras d'Hikaru. Lui seul était assez fou pour le suivre dans ses plans tordus. Yoru parvint à prendre Hikaru, plusieurs fois, au grand étonnement de ce dernier. Il avait pourtant tenté de lui résister mais Yoru avait réussi à le faire succomber. Ils se voyaient plusieurs fois par semaine, et c'était toujours Yoru qui venait chez Hikaru.

Une après-midi, Itachi lisait tranquillement dans le salon. Nanako et Sasuke avaient disparu de la circulation et Neji ne devait pas tarder à revenir de sa demeure familiale. Le froid persistant annonçait de la neige prochainement. Les habitants de Konoha limitaient leurs déplacements au maximum. Itachi était donc assit sur le canapé, un plaid en polaire posé sur ses épaules et il dévorait son roman. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Peu après, Neji entra dans le salon. Il salua Itachi et à son grand étonnement, celui-ci lui prit le bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Bonjour. ajouta-t-il après ça.

- ...

- Ben quoi? l'interrogea l'ainé des Uchiwa.

- Rien. C'est juste que c'est Sasuke qui me dit bonjour de cette manière...c'est surprenant...

- Tu fais partie de la "communauté", comme se plait à l'appeler Nanako...

- Au fait, ils sont où? demanda Neji.

- A l'étage. Ils magouillent pour ton cadeau de Noel...ils m'ont foutu à la porte...lui rapporta Itachi.

- Mouais...je monterais les voir plus tard...

- Je te le conseille...

Neji se posa à côté d'Itachi et le détailla. Itachi n'aimait pas être fixé quand il lisait.

- J'ai un truc sur le visage ou quoi? le questionna-t-il.

- Non. C'est juste que je te trouve pas mal, finalement...lui répondit Neji.

- " Finalement"? C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en aperçois?...se plaigna Itachi.

- J'y peux rien...

- Remarque mieux vaut tard que jamais...

- ...si tu le dis...

- ...

Neji posa ses yeux sur Itachi. Il est vrai que l'ainé et le cadet se ressemblaient, mais ils n'avaient pas le même charme. En le regardant de plus près encore, Neji sentait une certaine attirance pour le brun. Il laissa ses yeux dévorer l'ainé des Uchiwa. Il avait déjà eu Itachi dans son lit, mais il ne l'avait jamais pris, se contentant de le caresser, l'embrasser et de donner du plaisir à Sasuke et Nanako. Neji avait envie de lui. Il se colla à l'autre brun et lui souffla doucement dans la nuque. Itachi sortit le nez de son bouquin. Neji commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Itachi enleva ses lunettes et déposa son livre sur la table basse. Neji se mit à cheval sur Itachi, se frottant contre lui. Itachi plongea son regard dans celui de Neji.

- Je ne suis pas un substitut de Sasuke.dit doucement Itachi.

- Je suis au courant...

- T'as si envie que ça?

- ...oui...

Les lèvres de Neji se calèrent sur celles d'Itachi, faisant taire ses futures protestations. Itachi laissa le contrôle du baiser à son vis-à-vis. Il ne fermait pas les yeux, observant le Hyûga avec attention. Neji approfondit l'échange, sa langue pénétra dans la bouche de l'Uchiwa. Ils rompirent le baiser, légèrement essouflés. Neji poussa davantage son bassin contre celui d'Itachi, lui faisant clairement comprendre ses attentions. Itachi le fit basculer sur le canapé, maintenant fermement le corps de Neji sous lui.

- C'est moi qui te prend... dit doucement Itachi en embrassant l'oreille de l'Hyûga.

- Si tu veux, tant que nous faisons l'amour...

Itachi lui sourit. Cette mentalité lui plaisait. Neji n'avait pas dit "baiser" ou "niquer" mais faire l'amour. Rien que ça, ça le touchait. Ils se déshabillèrent assez rapidement, embarqués par la même pasion, la même frénésie. Leurs êtres n'aspiraient qu'à s'unir. A l'étage, Nanako et Sasuke étaient en train de se creuser les méninges pour trouver un cadeau à Neji et un pour Itachi. Ils étaient en pleine réflexion quand ils entendirent des gémissements provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Ils se lancèrent un regard interrogateur et collèrent leurs oreilles à la porte. Ils se regardèrent et ouvrirent la bouche en grand quand ils comprirent qui faisait quoi à qui.

- T'as entendu la même chose que moi? demanda un Sasuke plutôt abasourdi.

- Je le crois...c'est assez étonnant...

- Serait-ce l'esprit de communion de Noel qui aurait agi sur ces deux individus?

- Moi, je pense que c'est plutôt l'esprit de fornication qui aurait agi sur eux...commenta Nanako.

- Et que dirais-tu s'il s'emparait de nous? l'interrogea Sasuke.

- ...Je dirais que je ne serai pas contre...lui répondit Nanako avec un petit sourire entendu.

Sasuke se blottit contre elle et commença à embrasser sa nuque. Nanako gémit doucement en enserrant Sasuke dans ses bras. L'Uchiwa se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'observèrent un bref instant, pendant lequel Sasuke passa ses mains sur son corps frémissant. Dans le salon, Itachi venait de pénétrer Neji. L'Hyûga poussait de petits cris en sentant Itachi s'agiter en lui. Etant seme et uke, Neji ne ressentait pas trop de douleur et Itachi pu rapidement se mouvoir. Ils étaient tous les quatre en plein ébat quand la sonnette retentit. Itachi grogna en se disant qu'il y avait toujours un enquiquineur, Neji soupira. Ils se séparèrent, de même que Sasuke et Nanako à l'étage. Itachi attrappa ses vêtements à la va-vite et s'habilla le plus vite possible, ainsi que Neji. Itachi alla ouvrir, bon gré mal gré et tomba nez-à-nez avec Hikaru. Ce dernier jeta un regard moqueur à Itachi, décoiffé et débraillé, qui tenait la porte d'un air énervé. Il comprit qu'il venait d'interrompre un moment assez intime.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai des documents importants pour Yoru...Il m'a dit de vous les confier, il est en mission, je crois...

- Je lui transmettrai...soyez-en sûr...

- Qui est-ce amour? demanda Nanako qui venait de se glisser derrière lui, aussi débraillée que lui.

- Nanako? s'étonna Itachi, qui comprit qu'elle et Sasuke devaient avoir eu la même occupation que lui et Neji.

Hikaru détaillait la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui. Son yukata noir semblait avoir été remis en vitesse, ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés et elle avait les pommettes rouges.

- Nanako je te présente Hikaru Sakurai, le chef de la famille Sakurai.

- Enchantée. déclara Nanako avec un sourire, tendant sa main.

- Ravi de vous connaitre, Nanako Mitsuke, chef du clan Mitsuke.

Il prit sa main et y déposa un baiser, geste qui déplut fortement à Itachi et à Sasuke qui venait de descendre. Nanako ne s'émut pas plus que ça.

- Qui ne connait pas la dernière Mitsuke? déclara Hikaru en lâchant doucement la main de la jeune femme.

- Vous me flattez...lui répondit Nanako.

- Yoru avait raison, vous êtes d'une beauté troublante, aussi belle de près que de loin...

- Merci, c'est gentil...se contenta de répliquer Nanako qui surveillait Itachi du coin de l'oeil, craignant que ce dernier ne se jette sur le Sakurai et le poignarde.

- Tenez, vous le donnerez à Yoru...ce sont les documents qu'il m'avait demandé...j'aurais honoré ma partie du contrat...

Nanako saisit les dossiers et elle observa Hikaru. Cet homme l'intriguait, elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à lui directement mais elle comprenait ce qui attirait Yoru chez cet individu. Ses yeux noirs ne laissaient transparaitre aucune émotion, aucun sentiment, mais ils brillaient d'un éclat étrange, mystérieux. Il l'observait avec un intérêt qui énervait les deux Uchiwa, étant très possessifs, ils ne supportèrent pas de voir Hikaru la reluquer de la sorte.

- Merci de vous être déplacé pour cela, mais nous ne voudrions pas vous faire perdre davantage de votre temps si précieux...arriva à prononcer Itachi d'une voix calme.

- Je vous en prie, c'était la moindre des choses au vu des services que m'a rendu Yoru...

- Passez une bonne fin de journée. conclut Sasuke avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse que son ainé.

- Bonne journée à vous aussi. lui répondit Hikaru sans se démonter pour autant.

Il salua les Uchiwa et la Mitsuke et se retira. Itachi et Sasuke le virent s'éloigner, rassurés de le voir quitter le quartier Uchiwa. Ils se rendirent dans le salon où Neji attendait ses trois amants. Ils virent la mine énervée des Uchiwa et l'air inexpressif de Nanako.

- C'était qui? demanda l'Hyûga.

- Hikaru Sakurai. lui dit Itachi avec une certaine colère.

- Et il voulait quoi, ton grand ami? renchérit Neji.

- Il avait de la paperasse pour Yoru...dit Sasuke.

- Je vois...commenta Neji.

Sasuke se cala contre lui sur le canapé, de même qu'Itachi de l'autre côté. Nanako discutait avec Yoru, qui avait eu un mal fou à se maitriser à la vue de son amant. Tout en palabrant avec lui, elle fit du thé et du café qu'elle porta au salon. Les trois hommes la regardaient verser les brevages et leur tendre les tasses fumantes.

- Arrêtez de bouder...leur demanda Nanako.

- Tu n'as pas vu le regard lubrique que cet individu posait sur toi...répliqua Sasuke.

- Lui, je peux pas l'encadrer...ajouta Itachi.

- La confiance règne...remarqua Neji.

- Ne vous faites pas de souci, je n'aime pas vous voir dans cet état-là...essaya Nanako.

Elle embrassa les deux Uchiwa, puis Neji pour ne pas faire de jaloux et s'installa avec eux. Quand en fin de journée Sasuke et Neji se papouillaient et alors que Itachi prenait une douche relaxante, Nanako se mit à éplucher les dossiers, bientôt remplacée par Yoru.

- Regarde ça...dit-il à Nanako, au fin fond de lui.

- Qu'est- ce que c'est?

- Ce que je cherchais...avec ce que je sais, ce que j'ai découvert et ça, la vengeance devient possible...

- Montre voir.

Elle lu rapidement le papier et elle avait beau laisser ses yeux lire et relire le document, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette joie.

- Je ne comprends pas...avoua-t-elle.

- C'est normal, tu étais petite quand le domaine Mitsuke a brûlé...

- Mais...si je lis bien, il s'agit d'un transfert d'objet...je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre affaire...

- Oh que si. Ce papier évoque un déménagement des objets précieux de la famille Mitsuke...et dans ses objets, il y a quelque chose de particulier...

- Qu'est-ce donc?

- Après l'attaque de Kyûbi et la mort de tous les Mitsuke à l'exception de toi et de ta grand-mère, cette dernière a fait appel à la pègre pour déménager discrètement les richesses du clan Mitsuke. Elle craignait un quelconque accident et il ne fallait en aucun cas perdre ces richesses. Parmi elles, je concède qu'il y a nombre de bibelots qui n'ont qu'une forte valeur pécunière, mais il y a une chose vraiment importante, une grande boite...

- C'est bien joli tout ça...mais qu'est-ce qu'elle contient, cette boite?

- Elle abrite une chose ramenée par Naomi Mitsuke, ta tante...

- Et...?

- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple boite...

- ...

- C'est un cercueil qui contient un corps...

- Un corps?

- Mon corps.

- ...

- Il va falloir que tu m'aides à réintégrer mon corps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nana: J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre...

Seraphita: Incroyable mais vrai...

Nana: J'ai cru que j'en viendrais jamais à bout...

Seraphita: Tu y es arrivée...en tout cas, ça sent la fin...

Nana: Bientôt, bientôt...

Seraphita: Il va réintégrer son corps Yoru? On va savoir la vérité sur lui? Elle va finir avec qui à la fin Nanako?

Nana: ... Réponses dans les prochains chapitres.

Seraphita: T'aurais pu donner un embryon de réponse pour tes lecteurs...

Nana: Non.

Seraphita: T'es qu'une sadique de nous planter comme ça avec cette bombe à la fin...

Nana: Je sais...mais je peux dire un truc pour mon Nabot-kun: Ita ne mourra pas.

Seraphita: ...

Nana: Ben quoi? C'est une info, t'es jamais contente...


	22. Chapter 22

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako, Yoru et Hikaru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appelerait " Sasuke" et ce dernier a fini par foutre sa pâtée à mon Ita chéri...IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAA !! Pourquoi t'es mort? ...snif, snif...

Pairing: Ita / Nana, Sasu / Nana...

En _italique_: le dialogue interne entre Yoru et Nanako.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Il neige...

Les deux hommes qui l'embrassaient s'arrêtèrent un instant pour voir tomber les petits flocons blancs.

- C'est beau...dit Sasuke.

- Il va faire froid demain, il faudra bien se couvrir...commenta Itachi.

- Vous pensez que Neji la voit lui aussi? demanda Nanako.

- J'en suis certain. affirma Sasuke.

Nanako était nue et blottie entre les deux Uchiwa, dans la même tenue qu'elle. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Sasuke, confortablement installés dans le lit du plus jeune des Uchiwa, en train de faire l'amour. Itachi posa ses lèvres dans la nuque de la jeune femme, la faisant gémir légèrement. Sasuke caressa sa poitrine, amoureusement et tendrement. Ils firent l'amour, unis et apaisés, dans un sentiment de plénitude totale. Le lendemain, Nanako se réveilla la première, totalement détendue et calme. Elle admira ses deux amants qui dormaient tranquillement, à moitié cachés sous les couvertures. Elle sourit et embrassa leurs fronts. Elle attrapa un vêtement sur le sol, pensant qu'il s'agissait de son yukata car celui-ci était noir, et s'en vêtit. Elle sortit silencieusement de la pièce, laissant dormir ses deux amours et descendit. Elle fit chauffer le café, prépara de quoi petit-déjeuner pour ses deux hommes et elle-même et pendant que le café chauffait, elle se rendit au salon et ouvrit la porte fenêtre. Un tapis blanc s'étendit à ses pieds, la neige recouvrait le jardin de la demeure Uchiwa. Le soleil se reflétait sur l'étendue blanche, offrant une vision quasi-onirique. Elle sortit de la maison, marchant pied nus dans la neige.

- _Tu vas attraper la crève si tu restes pieds nus et avec seulement ce yukata..._remarqua Yoru.

- _C'est pas grave...je suis bien, je me sens légère...c'est presque le paradis..._

-_ Les deux bruns vont encore monter sur leurs grands chevaux..._

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas tant...profites plutôt de cette quiétude, ça te changera un peu..._

- _Excuse-moi d'avoir d'autres soucis en tête..._se plaignit Yoru.

- _On les aura, j'en suis sûre..._

- _Je le sais...mais ça me fait bizarre de savoir que mon corps n'a pas été détruit...je vais pouvoir le réintégrer..._

- _Yoru? Je peux te poser une question? _

- _Si tu veux..._

- _Qui es-tu?_

- _Ca, tu le sauras bientôt...mais quitte à me répéter, tu vas t'enrhumer si tu restes là..._

- _Yoru..._

Le brun se tût, apparemment, il n'avait plus rien à dire. Nanako resta un petit moment dans la neige, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen pour que son hôte puisse enfin retourner dans son corps sans anicroches. A l'étage, Sasuke et Itachi venaient de revenir du pays merveilleux des doux rêves. Itachi embrassa son cadet pour lui souhaiter le bonjour et ils se rendirent compte de l'absence de leur partenaire féminine. Ils s'habillèrent et se rendirent à la cuisine où ils ne la trouvèrent toujours pas. Sasuke remarqua la porte fenêtre ouverte et fit signe à Itachi de le rejoindre. Ils aperçurent Nanako, plantée au milieu du jardin, dans la neige et portant un yukata au symbole des Uchiwa. Les deux frères n'osèrent pas la tirer de ses pensées, ils la trouvaient vraiment belle. Elle éternua, tirant les deux Uchiwa de leur admiration muette. Ses longs cheveux noirs balayaient délicatement le tissu noir. L'éventail des Uchiwa trônait fièrement sur son dos, Nanako s'était trompée de yukata et avait prit celui de Sasuke.

- Tu sais Sasuke... commença Itachi en chuchottant.

- Quoi? se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

- Je pense que prochainement, la dernière Mitsuke deviendra une Uchiwa...

- Elle peut toujours refuser ton offre, notre clan n'est pas des plus attirants, je dirais même qu'il est carrément flippant...

- Je pense qu'elle acceptera...

- J'admire ta confiance en toi...termina Sasuke.

Nanako qui voulait rentrer, tomba sur ses deux amants qui l'observaient. Elle leur sourit et alla les rejoindre. Arrivée sur la parquet, les deux Uchiwa s'aperçurent qu'elle était pieds nus et ils lui crièrent dessus tout en lui frottant les pieds dans le but de les réchauffer. Après, ils petit-déjeunèrent dans la cuisine. Itachi regardait Nanako avec insistance. Sasuke soupira.

- Nanako, je crois que tu t'es plantée de yukata...indiqua Sasuke.

- Pardon?

- C'est le mien...tu as le symbole Uchiwa dans le dos...

Nanako tira sur le vêtement et remarqua l'éventail. Elle rougit un peu et s'excusa. Itachi la prit dans ses bras et la calina.

- C'est rien. De toute façon, tu porteras bien un jour ce symbole, non?

- ...

- Nanako?

- Excuse-moi. répondit Nanako d'une petite voix, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- ...

- Itachi, tu la gênes là...

- Pardon, Nanako. s'excusa Itachi, légèrement pivoine lui aussi.

- Non, c'est moi...lui dit Nanako.

- ...

- Itachi...peut-être qu'un jour, ce que tu as dit se réalisera...

Itachi devint tout rouge, sous le regard amusé de Sasuke. Neji venait de rater quelque chose d'assez intéressant. Itachi et Nanako faisaient leurs timides. Sasuke s'approcha d'eux, les empoigna violemment pour les emmener à la salle de bains. Ils prirent un bain tous les trois, la baignoire des Uchiwa avait été changé, ils avaient opté pour le modèle de cinq personnes. Nanako savonnait Sasuke qui frottait le dos d'Itachi. Ils s'amusèrent à s'envoyer de l'eau, et bientôt les rires fusèrent dans la salle de bains. Sasuke essaya de noyer Itachi, qui lui rendit la pareille quand il réussit à échapper à la prise de son cadet. Nanako tentait de les raisonner, elle ne voulait pas que le jeu devienne réalité. Ils quittèrent la salle de bains. Itachi s'installa au salon avec son roman, Sasuke s'allongea sur le canapé, la tête posée qur les genoux de son ainé. Nanako était sur un fauteuil adjacent, elle faisait quelques retouches à un vieux kimono qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle comptait le mettre pour le mariage de Naruto et d'Hinata. Elle refaisait les broderies en fil argenté des manches sous le regard des deux hommes.

- Nanako, achètes-en un autre...dit Sasuke.

- Non. Il est très bien celui-là. Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, vous le reconnaitrez pas...

- Où tu l'as trouvé? demanda Itachi.

- Dans une malle dans le grenier. Je l'ai lavé, j'ai recousu quelques trucs par-ci par-là et maintenant, je le brode. expliqua Nanako.

- Dans le grenier? s'étonna Itachi.

- Quand j'ai fais du rangement, je l'ai déniché...le bleu est superbe, on le croirait noir...commenta Nanako.

Itachi et Sasuke l'observèrent quelques minutes avant de retourner à leurs activités.

- _Ce kimono risque de rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à certaines personnes... _observa Yoru.

- _C'est dommage que l'original ait brûlé, mais en me fiant à tes indications, on devrait pouvoir obtenir un résultat saisissant..._

- _Maintenant que je sais où est mon corps, on ira le chercher en revenant de la première mission possible et on le ramènera à Konoha..._

- _Tu vas vraiment quitter mon corps? _

- _Pas tout de suite. Il faut que je t'apprenne un jutsu de dissossion...je me charge du reste, des vieux et de ce cher Madara..._

- _Et après?_

- _C'est simple. Tu vivras avec les Uchiwa et moi..._

- _Avec Hikaru, s'il veut de toi et si tu t'en sors..._

Nanako n'entendit pas la réponse de Yoru, même si ce dernier était au fond d'elle, sa réponse fût inaudible. Elle brodait conscencieusement le vêtement, voulant être sûre de l'effet psychologique qu'elle produirait sur ses cibles. Itachi finit son roman, il constata que Sasuke s'était endormi sur ses genoux alors que Nanako brodait toujours. Il réveilla Sasuke, qui se leva et alla chercher des rouleaux de techniques à travailler. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et saisit la manche qu'elle venait de terminer.

- Tu as fait les fleurs de cerisier en blanc et argent? Normalement, elles sont roses...remarqua-t-il.

- D'après une certaine croyance, elles seraient roses car des cadavres seraient enterrés à leurs pieds. Je veux donner une fausse impression de pureté, j'ai du sang plein les mains...

- Tous les ninjas ont du sang sur les mains, je parie que j'en ai plus que toi...

- C'est une comparaison assez morbide...une chose est certaine en tout cas: ces deux couleurs se marient à merveille avec ce tissu.

- Et tu penses que nos deux couleurs pourraient se marier à merveille elles aussi? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se redressa et plongea son regard bleu dans celui noir et profond d'Itachi.

- _Au cas où tu en douterais, il est en train de te demander en mariage..._expliqua Yoru.

- _Merci, j'avais compris._

- _Dis quelque chose, il attend une réponse. Ca la fout mal de le faire mariner..._

- _Qu'est ce que je lui dis? _

- _Oui!! fit Yoru avec une voix encore plus aigue. _

- _Yoru!!_ s'écria Nanako en rougissant.

- _Tu l'aimes plus que tout non? Tu dois te sentir mal par rapport à Sasuke et Neji, mais à mon avis, vous continuerez à quatre après ça..._

- _Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr?_

- _Disons que j'ai un atout dans ma main qui m'affirme ce détail. Fais-moi confiance et accepte._

- Nanako? demanda Itachi en lui passant la main devant les yeux.

- Oui. Je pense qu'elles seraient très bien ensemble...

- ...?

- Nos deux couleurs.

Itachi la regarda. Elle avait ses yeux rivés sur ceux d'Itachi, elle s'avança et l'embrassa. Il était tellement étonné qu'il ne parvint pas à aligner la moindre parole. Il réussit à passer son bras derrière son corps et à l'enlacer. Sasuke descendit à ce moment et les trouva comme ça tous les deux. Il soupira et s'assit sur le canapé. Il n'osait pas faire le moindre bruit de peur de les déranger. Le plus âgé des Uchiwa et la Mitsuke ne l'avait même pas remarqué, Sasuke les observait, attendant la suite du spectacle.

- Tu accepterais...de mélanger nos deux couleurs? lui sussurra-t-il.

- Oui.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, devant un Sasuke plus que surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de couleur?

- Tu m'épouses? renchérit-il.

- Oui.

Ils s'embrassèrent plus passionnément encore. Itachi, fou de joie, la souleva de terre pour mieux la serrer dans ses bras. Sasuke n'avait pas entendu leurs murmures, il se contentait de regarder et d'attendre que l'on veuille bien le mettre au courant. Itachi la fit carrément tourner, Nanako riait aux éclats. Quand il la reposa à terre, ils se rendirent enfin compte de la présence de Sasuke dans la pièce. Il leur lança un regard interrogateur devant leur air plus qu'heureux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? les questionna-t-il.

- On va se marier!! répondit Itachi.

- ...Félicitations. se contenta de placer Sasuke.

- T'inquiète! Même si on se marie, on continuera nos plans à quatre! le tranquilisa Itachi.

- Absolument. rajouta Nanako.

- On va aller voir Neji, pour le tenir au courant. déclara Itachi.

- Il me manque... avoua Nanako.

- Moi aussi. chuchotta Sasuke.

Petit moment de déprime passagère, pendant lequel Itachi se dit que le Hyûga reviendrait chez eux dans quatre jours. Ils mirent leurs chaussures, leurs manteaux et ils se rendirent à la demeure Hyûga. Sasuke passa par la porte d'entrée en souriant car il avait plus l'habitude de sauter le mur de briques et de s'introduire en douce dans la demeure pour aller s'octroyer quelques moments de tendresse avec son amant.

- Sasuke, quand tu découches, sois plus discret...lui intima Itachi.

- ...

- On le sait parce qu'on t'entend partir et quand tu reviens, tu as une mine de bienheureux. ajouta Nanako.

- ...

Itachi et Nanako rièrent de bon coeur devant les joues rouges du plus jeune des Uchiwa. Et si lui, il épousait Neji? Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à cette option en marchant dans les couloirs qu'il connaissait comme sa poche. Ils débouchèrent sur le pavillon qu'occupait Neji. Ce dernier buvait un thé en compagnie de Naruto et d'Hinata. Il se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Sasuke quand il le vit avant d'en faire autant avec Nanako et Itachi. Naruto et Hinata étaient installés sur le petit canapé, ils avaient leurs mains posées sur le ventre d'Hinata. Nanako le remarqua.

- T'es enceinte Hinata? demanda-t-elle sous le regard étonné de ses trois amants.

- ...Oui...articula doucement la jeune femme.

- Je suis vraiment contente pour vous. Félicitations. dit Nanako avec un large sourire.

- Décidément, c'est la journée des grandes nouvelles...commenta Sasuke.

- Que veux-tu dire? l'interrogea Naruto.

- Nanako et moi, on va se marier. déclara fièrement Itachi.

Neji dû s'asseoir. Ces deux nouvelles l'avaient grandement ébranlé. Sasuke s'absenta pendant que Naruto et Hinata félicitaient l'heureux couple et revient de la cuisine avec un grand verre de sake pour son amour. Verre de sake qui fût avalé d'une traite par le jeune Hyûga. Il tendit son verre à Sasuke qui, prévoyant le coup, avait amené la bouteille et lui en versa un second. Remit de ses émotions, Neji dévisagea successivement le chef de son clan et celui qu'elle s'apprêtait à épouser, puis ses deux amants. Il tendit de nouveau le verre à Sasuke qui le lui remplit en précisant que c'était le dernier. Nanako discutait avec Hinata de la cérémonie, Sasuke et Naruto s'engueulaient comme à leur habitude et Neji observait la bouteille avec envie. Itachi lui en servit en demi-verre pendant que Sasuke ne regardait pas. Neji se sentait mieux.

- Pourquoi t'as demandé Nanako en mariage? interrogea Neji.

- J'y pense depuis un petit moment, et je me suis décidé. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Mais même si nous nous marions, on continuera avec Sasuke et toi.

- Et si j'épouse Sasuke?

- Tu veux épouser Sasuke?

- S'il veut bien...

- Nous serions deux couples qui n'en formeraient plus qu'un. Je te le dis, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça...

- J'admire ta confiance en toi...

- Sasuke m'a dit exactement la même chose ce matin...avoua Itachi.

Neji regarda son verre vide avec plus d'intensité encore. Sasuke arriva et se cala contre lui.

- Ce soir, je dors ici et avec toi. Hinata m'a dit que ça ne poserait pas de problème.

- C'est dommage. J'adorais te voir sauter par-dessus le mur...

- Je préférerais sauter autre chose...commenta Sasuke avec un regard qui voulait tout dire.

Neji s'empourpra, Itachi éclata de rire et Nanako les observa, inquiète pour leur santé mentale. Une bonne heure après, Itachi et Nanako rentrèrent à la demeure Uchiwa. A peine arrivés, Itachi la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. Nanako le traina jusqu'à la chambre.

A la demeure Hyûga, Naruto et Hinata laissèrent Neji et Sasuke. Dès qu'ils partirent, Neji fit un sort à la bouteille de sake, finissant complètement ivre. Sasuke, qui avait accompagné le couple, le retrouva vautré sur le canapé, la bouteille vide à la main. Il lui cria un peu dessus, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Neji.

- Arrête de te marrer...essaya Sasuke.

- J'y peux rien, j'ai l'alcool joyeux...avoua Neji entre deux éclats de rire.

Sasuke attendit patiemment que le calme s'empare de nouveau de Neji, ce qui arriva assez rapidement. Sasuke était assis dans un fauteuil, il détaillait Neji couché sur le canapé.

- J'pensais pas que notre cher Ita demanderait sa main... dit Neji.

- T'aurais dû voir la scène...vraiment touchante et émouvante...ils m'avaient totalement zappé...

- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça...murmurra Neji en se tournant de façon à être couché sur le ventre.

- Itachi m'a dit qu'on continuerait à quatre.

- Je l'aurais pas laissé nous lâcher, ni lui, ni elle...

Neji passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en bougeant légèrement du bassin. Sasuke l'observait avec encore plus d'attention.

- Sasu...je m'ennuie...si tu venais me rejoindre? proposa Neji.

- Je ne sais pas...le fit languir Sasuke.

- Pourtant, tout à l'heure, tu parlais de sauter autre chose que le mur d'enceinte...aurais-je mal interprété tes propos?

- Maintenant que tu me le rappelles...

Sasuke se leva et s'assit sur le canapé. Il se baissa et l'embrassa.

- Et si nous aussi on se mariait? demanda Neji.

- Tu ...veux qu'on se marie, toi et moi?

- Pourquoi nous laisserions les deux autres membres de la "communauté" se marier et pas nous?

- T'es sérieux? Tu...tu voudrais...qu'on se marie? T'es sûr que c'est pas un effet secondaire de l'alcool?

- Certain. Je veux que tu m'épouses, Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa rougit et détourna les yeux.

- Alors? Oui? Non?

- ...Oui...

- A la bonne heure!

Neji l'embrassa tendrement. Sasuke se sentit ridicule mais heureux. Il se blottit contre le torse de Neji qui l'allongea sur le canapé, le serrant dans ses bras. Sasuke sentait les mains de Neji qui commençaient à le déshabiller. Sasuke se coucha sur lui et entreprit de le dévêtir avant de le prendre sur le canapé.

Naruto et Hinata devaient diner avec Neji et Sasuke. Vers les vingt heures, ces derniers arrivèrent, Sasuke soutenant Neji.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a? demanda Naruto.

- Gueule de bois et mal aux fesses. répondit Sasuke.

Sa réponse fit rougir Hinata et rire Naruto. Hanabi se joigna à eux. Elle observait froidement Sasuke qui était assis à côté de Neji. Sasuke s'amusait à lui rendre ses regards noirs, personne ne pouvait battre un Uchiwa à ce jeu-là. Neji, diminué mais pas aveugle, donna un léger coup de coude à Sasuke pour qu'il cesse. Il avait en réserve une nouvelle qui calmerait radicalement sa jeune cousine. Un silence se fit à table, que Neji brisa allègrement.

- Je vais me marier avec Sasuke.

Les deux prirent plaisir à observer la mine déconfite de Hanabi et celles étonnées de Naruto et Hinata. Devant un nouveau silence que personne n'osait briser, il rajouta:

- Elles sont trop bonnes, ces tomates.

Sasuke rit avant d'embrasser Neji à table devant sa future belle-famille. Naruto fût le premier à s'exprimer.

- C'est cool. Je vais faire partie de la même famille que Sasuke.

- Félicitations.murmurra timidement Hinata.

- Merci. lui répondit Sasuke avec un doux sourire.

Ils finirent de diner dans la bonne humeur. Hanabi faisait la tête mais les quatre autres s'en fichaient totalement.

Itachi venait de s'endormir en tenant fermement le corps de Nanako contre le sien. Elle ne dormait pas, attendant encore un peu pour s'esquiver. Dès qu'elle entendit le souffle d'Itachi se ralentir, elle le repoussa doucement, le couvrit et descendit au salon. Elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre pour la seconde fois de la journée et s'installa près de l'ouverture.

- _Bon, maintenant que ton cher et tendre s'est finalement endormi après une heure de baise torride, on va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. dit Yoru._

_- J'attends que tu me montres comment faire._

_- Je peux te garantir que tant que ça ne sera pas parfait, tu vas en chier..._

_- Pas de promesses, des actes. _

_- Ok. Je vais t'apprendre le jutsu de dissossion..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nana: Un de plus de bouclé...

Sera: On dirait que tu vis que pour terminer Yoru...

Nana: Toi, t'étais dans le même esprit la semaine dernière pour taper les derniers de Esprit d'entreprise...alors...

Sera: C'est vrai...mais à part, ça bouge drôlement: Ita et Nana qui vont se marier, de même que Sasu et Neji...

Nana: Yoru qui va bientôt récupérer son corps...et on connaitra enfin sa véritable identité...

Sera: Identité que tu gardes jalousement secrète...Alllllllllleeeeeeeeezzzzz accouche!! ( petits yeux brillants, style le chat potté dans Shrek)

Nana: ...Tu peux te brosser.

Sera: T'es vraiment le mal incarné...

Nana: Rien que pour toi, "ma chouquette"...

Nabot-kun : ... vous êtes bizarres vous deux ... et lâchez-moi ces bouteilles de bières !!

Nana: Oh! regarde chouquette!! Voilà le roi des Nabots qui nous honore de sa royale présence...

Sera: On a rien bu..ou presque...

Nabot-kun : ... le presque est de trop ... sinon, à quand la suite ?

Sera: La suite de quoi? De notre ébat passionné? pas devant toi!!

Nana: ...Oublie-moi.

Nabot-kun : vous faites ce que vous voulez seules dans le noir, ça me regarde pas ! je parlais de la suite de Yoru ou de Passoire que moi et Netsuuuuu !! on attend avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Sera: Eh! Chouquette!! Te barres pas!! Le Nabot a un taquet de questions intéressantes pour ta poire...

Nana ( qui essaye de fuir mais qui est violemment retenue par Sera): La suite de Yoru? Très prochainement sur vos écrans!!...quant à Passoire, disons...

Sera: A la saint glinglin?

Nana: Ouais, c'est la date marquée sur mon p'tit calendrier...la st glinglin...c'est bien...

Nabot-kun : ou alors la sainte Bernadette ? c'est bien aussi ... bon, le mot de la fin pour moi, ... arrêtez de lire cette fic !!

Sera: Ferme-la, vilain Nabot pas beau et tout moche!!

Nana: Le mot de la fin pour moi ( regarde les deux autres et leur fait comprendre qu'elle est le dieu de sa fic) Yoru, chapitre 23: entrainement de Nanako, grande nouvelle, retour du corps de Yoru sur les terres de Konoha...enfin si tout se passe bien, c'est ce qui est prévu au prochain chapitre...Maintenant, cassez-vous, les deux zouaves!!


	23. Chapter 23

Titre: Yoru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Nanako, Yoru et Hikaru. S'ils étaient à moi, la série s'appelerait " Sasuke" et ce dernier a fini par foutre sa pâtée à mon Ita chéri...IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAA !! Pourquoi t'es mort? ...snif, snif...

Pairing: Ita / Nana, Sasu / Nana...

En _italique_: le dialogue interne entre Yoru et Nanako.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _Pas comme ça les mains!! _vociféra Yoru.

- _Oui. Compris_.

Nanako commençait à s'habituer aux engueulades de son maitre occasionnel. Yoru était un sensei impitoyable, il ne laissait rien passer. Nanako soupira. Il était presque deux heures du matin, elle était fatiguée. Neji était revenu à la demeure Uchiwa depuis une bonne semaine et c'était chaque soir le même rituel. Elle attendait que les trois hommes s'endorment et elle descendait au salon pour s'exercer sous les ordres de Yoru. Celui-ci était intransgiseant, il l'avait prévenu, mais parfois, il arrêtait subitement l'entrainement et lui disait d'aller se coucher. Nanako s'étonnait qu'un perfectionniste tel que lui arrête tout sur un coup de tête pour lui ordonner d'aller au lit.

- _Bon, ça ira pour ce soir. Il faut que tu te reposes_...déclara Yoru.

- _D'accord. Je progresse ou pas? _

- _Petit-à-petit. Tu te gourres toujours au même endroit...c'est lassant à force..._

- _Désolée. Je fais ce que je peux..._

- _C'est une technique difficile à apprendre. Tu t'en sors plutôt bien pour l'instant..._

- _Merci_.

- Nanako? Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule dans le noir?

Nanako se retourna, pensant trés fortement " trouve un bobard à lui raconter!! Vite!!". Itachi se tenait devant elle, un verre d'eau à la main. Il s'était réveillé, ne l'avait pas trouvé dans le lit, avait recouvert et embrassés Neji et Sasuke et était descendu au salon pour boire et lui mettre la main dessus. Chose faite.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir...je me promenais...

- _Et tu crois qu'il va gober ça_...commenta Yoru.

- Ah, je vois.

- _Quel imbécile...amoureux et idiot_...

- J'allais me recoucher...rajouta Nanako.

- _Bien rattrapé, fillette_...

Itachi lui fit signe d'approcher. Il passa sa main sur ses épaules en la resserrant contre son corps.

- J'ai pas envie que tu t'enrhumes. Tu devrais penser à te mettre une veste...

- Ca va, je t'assure.

Ils retournèrent se coucher. Quelques jours après, Itachi, Sasuke et Neji partaient en mission. Ils devaient protéger un politicien d'un groupe d'assassins, une mission banale pour eux trois. Nanako les accompagna aux portes du village, les embrassa avant le départ et les regarda s'éloigner.

- _Bon, nous aussi on va y aller_...déclara Yoru.

- _J'ai tout préparé, mais il faudra faire très vite_.

- _Tu fais l'aller, je fais le retour_...proposa Yoru.

- _Ca marche_.

Nanako rentra à la demeure Uchiwa, se changea rapidement, prit le sac qu'elle avait préparé et quitta le village. Elle avait déjà prévenu l'Hokage de son absence, celle-ci étonnée avait fini par donner son aval. Elle partit et sauta de branches en branches, rapidement, ses cheveux noirs flottant avec le vent. Elle élimina deux ninjas rebelles qui voulaient l'empêcher de passer et continua son chemin. Elle sentait l'excitation et l'impatience de Yoru qui grandissaient à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'endroit. Près de la planque des Mitsuke; Yoru prit le relais.

- _A partir de maintenant, je te remplace_. lui dit Yoru.

- _Je te fais confiance pour la suite. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à m'appeler_...

- _Ok. Je te remercie_.

- _Aucun problème_.

Yoru pénétra dans la planque. Elle était sombre, il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre à moitié obstruée par des planches. Des vieux cartons et des boites en bois poussiéreux étaient disposés pêle-mêle. Il soupira. Yoru posa négligemment son long manteau noir sur la seule chaise présente dans la pièce et attacha ses cheveux noirs. Il frissonna légèrement, il faut dire que c'était début janvier et qu'il se trimballait en débardeur dans une pièce pas du tout chauffée. Il se pencha et débuta ses recherches. Au bout de trois heures, il finit par donner un coup de pied rageur dans la première boite venue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier? Bordel !! Nami et sa foutue parano à la con!! enragea Yoru.

- _Calme-toi. On va finir par trouver_...tenta de le raisonner Nanako.

- T'en a de bonnes. Ca fait trois heures qu'on fouille!

- _Yoru, ça suffit_.

- J'en ai ras-le bol...

- ..._et t'énerver ne nous aidera pas plus_.

- Tu veux essayer, peut-être?

- _Pourquoi pas_...

- Ok, princesse. Démerde-toi pour nous sortir de ce bourbier.

Et Yoru, tout boudeur et suceptible, laissa la jeune Mitsuke récupérer son corps. Elle poussa les caisses, les boites et autres cartons. Elle était en train de bouger un carton et éternua bruyamment.

- _Prends ma veste_. lui dit Yoru.

- Merci.

- _Je suis comme Itachi, j'ai pas envie que tu t'enrhumes_...

- ...Yoru, regarde!

Elle désigna un endroit sur le sol. Elle s'approcha et dépoussiéra l'étrange marque qui était peinte. Yoru observa le dessin et demanda à Nanako de planter un kunai en plein centre. Chose qu'elle fit. Une dizaine de boites apparut soudainement sous leurs yeux. Yoru bouillait littéralement de rage. Comment il avait pu rater cette marque? Il se maudit et pestiféra comme un démon. Nanako s'avança vers les caisses et les détailla. Elles portaient l'emblême des Mitsuke. Nanako frémit de bonheur. Elle sortit un rouleau, effectua le jutsu approprié et les caisses furent absorbées dans le parchemin. Il restait une dernière caisse, énorme, qui portait différents sceaux et parchemins. Yoru hurla pour qu'elle lui laisse la place et se jeta sur la caisse.

- C'est ça...C'est la bonne boite...c'est mon corps là-dedans...

- _Tu vois, on a fini par la trouver_...chuchotta Nanako.

- Sacrée Nami. Utiliser un jutsu de dissimulation et une marque de la lune...fallait y penser...

- _Une marque de la lune?_

- Le joli dessin que tu as embroché. C'est un jutsu qui permet de délivrer des informations ou des objets si on le transperce avec une arme appartenant à un membre du clan Mitsuke. Tu sais très bien que l'on utilise des armes spéciales toi et moi...lui expliqua Yoru.

- _Tu en sais des choses_...

- Généralement, elles sont peu utilisées, mais dans des cas comme celui-là, ça aide...si tu veux, je t'apprendrais à les tracer, maitresse du clan Mitsuke.

- _Un clan constitué d'une seule personne_...

- Tu penses que nos Uchiwa d'amour sont mieux? Ils sont deux, ...trois si tu comptes Madara...peut-être plus, qui sait...

- _T'es bizarre ces derniers temps, Yoru_...

- Je ne suis pas bizarre. Chaque jour qui passe nous rapproche de notre vengeance.

- _Et dire que j'ai prêché pour qu'Itachi et Sasuke ne se vengent pas et que je fais tout le contraire_...

- Nos adversaires méritent la mort et tu en es parfaitement consciente. trancha Yoru.

Yoru remit son manteau, casa le rouleau dans une poche et chargea la caisse sur son dos. Il avait prévu un emplacement dans le grenier de la demeure Uchiwa pour l'entreposer. Même s'il était officiellement mort, si jamais ses ennemis apprenaient que son corps n'avait pas péri, ils n'auraient pas l'idée de s'attaquer aux Uchiwa, comme quoi les porteurs du Sharingan pouvaient avoir du bon... Ils rentrèrent à Konoha avant que la nuit ne tombe. Yoru déposa la précieuse boite au grenier, installa tout un système de pièges et observa la boite avec intérêt. Son corps, celui que la jeune Naomi avait ramené du pays d'Oto au péril de sa vie. Le corps que Narumi avait veillé jusqu'à sa mort. Naomi et Narumi, elles étaient mortes pour lui.

- Maudits vieillards. prononça doucement Yoru. J'aurai leurs peaux.

- _Tout ira bien. On a jusqu'à demain avant que mes amours ne reviennent, continuons l'apprentissage_.

- Juste une heure. On a passé la journée dans le froid et a crapahuté à gauche à droite...il faut aussi que tu te reposes un peu, c'est une...

- ..._Technique difficile...je suis au courant, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter_...

Nanako récupéra son corps, descendit au salon et reprit ses exercices sous la direction de Yoru. Au bout d'une heure, il lui ordonna d'arrêter et d'aller se doucher, puis manger. Nanako se fit carrément couler un bon bain bien chaud pour permettre à son organisme de se remettre de cette journée passée dans le froid. Elle se prélassa et se laissa totalement aller. Elle en sortit quand son estomac se manifesta. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la matinée et là, elle en pouvait plus. Elle se fit réchauffer le diner de la veille et s'installa dans la cuisine. Après avoir mangé seule, sans ses trois hommes, elle se blottit sur le canapé et s'endormit dessus. En pleine nuit, elle se réveilla en entendant des bruits suspects. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, attrapant un kunai. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer trois hommes. Nanako soupira, elle avait failli égorger ses trois amants.

- Chut! Ne faites pas de bruit! chuchotta Itachi.

- Tais-toi alors! lui répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

- C'est pas la peine. déclara Nanako d'une voix forte en allumant la lumière. Bienvenue à la maison.

- Tu es encore debout? demanda Neji.

- Vous êtes déjà là? les questionna-t-elle à son tour.

- On a fini plus tôt que prévu...expliqua Itachi. Tu ne dormais pas?

- Je me suis assoupie sur le canapé...et comme je vous ai entendus rentrer, je suis venue vous accueillir...dit-elle en cachant le kunai dans son dos.

Itachi s'approcha et l'embrassa. Sasuke et Neji firent de même après lui. Les trois hommes montèrent se laver pendant que Nanako leur prépara un en-cas rapide. Ils revinrent tout beaux tout propres et se mirent à table. Nanako les avait déjà servis et elle se posa sur une chaise voisine.

- Votre mission s'est bien passée? demanda-t-elle.

- Rapide. On est allé à la rencontre des assassins pour leur faire la peau et on a emmené notre bonhomme à l'endroit convenu...commenta Neji.

- Ca c'est très bien passé pour nous. déclara Sasuke.

- Et toi, comment s'est passée ta journée? l'interrogea Itachi.

- J'ai presque rien fait...mentit-t-elle. Je me suis levée, j'ai fais un petit tour, je suis rentrée et la journée a passé...

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée? questionna Neji.

- Non. J'ai pas vu le temps défiler...

Itachi lui lança un regard soupçonneux, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Quand Nanako mentait aux personnes qu'elle aimait, elle ne les regardait pas dans les yeux. Il garda ce détail en tête. Après s'être sustanté, Neji et Sasuke montèrent se coucher les premiers, ils voulaient se mettre tranquillement au chaud dans les couvertures. Itachi se blottit contre le dos de Nanako.

- Tu m'as manqué...murmurra-t-il en passant son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Toi aussi...tout comme Sasuke et Neji.

- Nanako...

Il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il remarqua des marques légèrement rouges sur sa peau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces marques? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai fait un peu de rangement...

- _Ca sent mauvais_...remarqua Yoru.

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile? Je sais bien que tu n'as pas passé ta journée à te balader ou à ranger. Je suis sûr que c'est en rapport avec tes cachotteries...

- _Je l'avais bien dit que ça sentait mauvais...trouve un truc, et vite!_

- Tu as raison...c'est en rapport avec "mes cachotteries". J'ai fais quelque chose de très important, de crucial même...mais c'était quand même du rangement.

- _Andouille_.

- Je comprends pas très bien...avoua Itachi, un peu perdu.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre...

- ...

Itachi la lâcha et sans un regard pour elle, il commença à monter l'escalier. Il s'arrêta un instant, se retourna et la scruta de ses yeux noirs.

- J'en ai marre de t'interroger. Tu ne me fais pas confiance...je...me demande si tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime.

Cette révélation bouleversa Nanako. Il doutait de son amour pour lui, elle ne voulait pas le croire.

- Je ne te permets pas de douter de moi. Je t'aime, mais ça, ce sont mes problèmes. lui dit-elle fermement.

- Tes problèmes sont aussi les miens. Tu vas te marier avec moi, tu peux tout me dire...

- ...Itachi...

Nanako le regardait, les prunelles noires de son amant semblaient lire en elle toute la vérité, comme si Itachi la vidait progressivement de son énergie. Elle se sentait mal, elle n'entendait plus la voix d'Itachi qui la fixait toujours de ses prunelles obsidiennes, ni celle de Yoru qui grondait en elle. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, son corps se faire lourd et tout tournait autour d'elle.

Itachi allait finir de monter les escaliers après lui avoir dit de ne lui reparler que quand elle serait prête à tout lui avouer. Il était en train de bouillir intérieurement quand il entendit un bruit sourd. Inquiet, il redescendit les marches.

- NANAKO!! hurla-t-il en sautant la rampe de l'escalier pour atterrir au rez-de-chaussée.

Il courait vers elle quand Sasuke apparut dans l'escalier, vociférant car il voulait dormir tranquille quand il vit Itachi se précipiter vers Nanako. Cette dernière était allongée sur le sol, ses cheveux noirs cachaient son visage. Neji, ne voyant pas Sasuke revenir et voulant son bisou de bonne nuit, descendit à son tour pour trouver Nanako inerte sur le sol avec les deux Uchiwa qui paniquaient littéralement.

- Et si vous la couchiez sur le canapé? proposa Neji de l'escalier.

- Bonne idée. déclara Itachi en attrapant Nanako dans ses bras.

Il la porta et la déposa sur le canapé. Neji arriva à son tour et la couvrit du plaid polaire. Il demanda à Sasuke d'aller lui chercher une compresse et de l'eau froide et la lui mit sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? interrogea le Hyûga.

- Rien. On discutait et elle est tombée...

- Vous discutiez et paf! elle s'écroule sur le sol? questionna Sasuke avec un air qui signifiait:" T'as pas fini de te foutre de nous?"

- On ...on se disputait un peu...finit par lâcher Itachi en observant la jeune femme qui gisait sur le canapé.

- A propos de quoi? demanda un Sasuke plus que curieux.

- D'une broutille. rétorqua Itachi.

Neji passa sa main sur le front de Nanako.

- Ca va. Elle est juste évanouie...elle devrait se réveiller bientôt...révéla ce dernier.

Itachi s'installa à côté du canapé et prit la main de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassait parfois avant de retourner à la contemplation de ce visage endormi. Neji tira Sasuke par la main en baillant, il ne voulait pas aller se coucher seul. Ils embrassèrent la jeune femme et montèrent se coucher, laissant Itachi seul avec Nanako. Il la veilla toute la nuit, repoussant le sommeil afin d'être là à son réveil. Elle émergea au petit matin, il faisait encore nuit noire dehors. Itachi se redressa en sentant la jeune femme bouger. Nanako passa sa main sur le visage de son ancien sensei, lui souriant tendrement.

- Je me suis évanouie, c'est ça? sussurra-t-elle.

- Oui. Tu m'as fait très peur. déclara Itachi en embrassant sa main de nouveau.

- Je suis désolée. Tu as pu dormir un peu?

- Pas trop.

Nanako se poussa et lui laissa la place. Itachi se cala contre elle et Nanako le couvrit. Elle déposa ses lèvres dans sa nuque.

- Dors, mon amour. Tout va bien.

Itachi resserra sa prise et finit par tomber de sommeil. Nanako détailla ses traits fatigués.

- _Le pauvre. Il a veillé toute la nuit. Je suis désolée_...pensa Nanako.

- _Il_ _a vraiment flippé, le glaçon Uchiwa. T'aurais dû le voir s'agiter dans tous les sens avec le second modèle_...rapporta Yoru.

- _Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? _

- _T'es juste tombée dans les pommes. J't'avais bien dit que cette technique était crevante..._déclara Yoru.

- _Ses yeux...Ils m'ont..._

- _" Envoûtée"? _plaisanta Yoru.

- _J'ai cru que son regard me tuait..._

Yoru cessa imédiatement de rire.

- _Ils sont chiants_...commenta-t-il.

- _De qui parles-tu?_

- _De personne. Ne t'inquiètes pas..._mentit Yoru.

- _Mouais. Je ne suis pas convaincue..._

_- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. On a encore du pain sur la planche_...

- _Compris._

Nanako finit par s'endormir dans les bras d'Itachi.

- _Décidément, ils sont chiants les Uchiwa...ils aiment s'entretuer...même les gosses aident leur père à faire tomber leur mère dans les choux..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nana: Le vingt-troisième chapitre est bouclé lui aussi...que du bonheur!

Sera: Je vois le genre...Nanako est enceinte?

Nana: C'est bien, tu sais lire...

Sera ( sur le cul): Et c'est Ita le père? Itapapa!!

Nana: Pas seulement...mais ça aussi le garde au chaud...

Sera: Résumé du prochain chapitre?

Nana: Si tu veux: Yoru chapitre vingt-quatre: Grand choc pour Nanako et ses trois hommes, apprentissage du jutsu, début du mariage d'un futur Hokage et sueurs froides pour certains vieux débris...

Sera: Ca c'est du résumé!!


End file.
